Baddest Male
by MissXoxo
Summary: Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?
1. Chapter 1

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Apa hal terbaik yang Park Chanyeol lakukan di pagi hari setelah sex panasnya dengan wanita?

Jawabannya ialah menerima telepon kebencian dari Kim Jongin.

Pembicaraan itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Jongin. Chanyeol mengerang kesal dibalik selimutnya. Ia buru-buru melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia mengancing kemejanya dengan hati-hati sambil melihat tubuh sempurnanya di depan cermin besar.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia mengambil jam tangan mahalnya di meja dan melingkarkannya ke pergelangan kirinya. Ia menggapai jaket kulitnya dan memakainya lalu keluar dari hotel meninggalkan wanita yang menemaninya kemarin malam dan tak berbalik lagi. Urusan cinta satu malamnya sudah selesai dan ia harus bertemu Kim Jongin.

Di depan hotel, mobil mewahnya sudah terparkir dengan rapi. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah petugas hotel yang menunggunya di depan. Setelah itu ia melompat naik ke jaguar mewahnya. Satu-satunya benda yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk memolesnya selalu tampak seksi agar bisa menggaet para wanita.

Jaguar mahal itu memasuki sebuah mansion mewah. Chanyeol memarkirkan kekasihnya—si jaguar—berjejer dengan tujuh mobil mewah lainnya. Pria itu kemudian berjalan santai ke dalam mansionnya yang bergaya artistik dengan beberapa lantai. Luasnya bisa mencapai puluhan atau mungkin ratusan hektar. Fasilitasnya sangat luar biasa. Tempat _gym_ pribadi, kolam renang, teater, hingga lapangan golf dengan karpet hijau—Chanyeol memang cukup kaya untuk memiliki semua ini.

Ada banyak kamar di rumah sebesar ini namun hanya ada dua kamar khusus yang di desain untuk pemiliknya. Satu kamar Chanyeol dan satu kamar lagi milik Jongin yang masing-masing menghadap ke taman belakang dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tinggal serumah dengan Kim Jongin?

Dua lelaki itu bersahabat sejak tinggal di Amerika. Mereka memutuskan kembali ke Korea setelah lulus dari universitas dan melanjutkan bisnis masing-masing milik keluarganya. Maka dari itu tak heran bagaimana mudahnya Chanyeol menghamburkan uangnya.

Mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama karena merasa memiliki banyak kesamaan dan cocok berteman. Mereka bekerja di bidang bisnis yang sama, lalu sama-sama menyukai privasi hingga mereka memutuskan tinggal di tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Karena itu mereka sepakat membeli pondok tua yang agak jauh dari perkotaan dan mengubahnya menjadi mansion mewah yang layak ditinggali. Persamaan lainnya mereka sangat pandai menghabiskan uang untuk ke pesta, memoles barang mewahnya seperti kendaraan yang harganya milyaran, sampai menghamburkan uang untuk wanita. Tapi Jongin lebih melibatkan perasaan saat berurusan dengan wanita. Terbukti dari setianya ia tinggal disisi Kyungsoo selama hampir setahun. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang hanya mempunyai hubungan satu malam.

Chanyeol mendengar suara mesin mobil. Mungkin saja Jongin sudah pulang dari liburannya. Ia segera melesat ke parkiran, dan benar saja. Mobil mercy sahabatnya itu baru tiba.

"Hei Kim Jongin!"

Wajahnya sangat senang saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum sumringah yang menurut Jongin bodoh. Chanyeol bersemangat memberikan sebuah pelukan sampai ia sadar sesuatu di bagian bawahnya sakit luar biasa. Wajahnya bahkan memerah karena menahan sakit.

Jongin menendang kelaminnya.

Chanyeol memegang bagian yang sakit dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. Tubuhnya melengkung menahan sakit. Sialan.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Itu bayaran karena kau memberiku DVD yang tidak-tidak!"

Dengan geram Jongin meninggalkan temannya tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun. Ia membawa ransel besarnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol memanggilnya namun pria itu memilih untuk menjadi tuli hingga akhirnya Chanyeol putus asa dan menutup mulutnya.

Sebuah mobil lain terlihat memasuki pekarangan. Seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap melepas kacamata hitamnya dan melenggang santai ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang menepuk punggungnya prihatin.

"Apa melihatku seperti ini masih baik-baik saja menurutmu?", balas Chanyeol dengan nada bicara setengah membentak. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menonton Chanyeol. Menurutnya ini sangat menarik.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan sampai Jongin menghancurkanmu? Biasanya ia hanya meninjumu. Tebakanku kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Ia merasa lebih baik walau tidak dipungkiri masih merasa nyeri di bagian bawahnya.

"Menurutku dia terlalu sensitif"

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya memberinya sebuah film bagus untuk ditonton selama liburan ke puncak dengan Kyungsoo tapi ia malah memberiku hadiah tendangan"

Sehun mengernyit. Ia memandang Chanyeol cukup lama sampai akhirnya menyeringai misterius. Ia kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Apa latarnya menggunakan ranjang dengan artis telanjang?"

"Kau sangat pintar"

"Tentu saja Jongin menghajarmu. Kau harus berterimakasih karena ia tidak membunuhmu", Sehun tertawa keras.

"Jongin pasti mendapat tamparan dari Kyungsoo, kata putus, lelaki kurang ajar atau semacamnya. Kau pikir Kyungsoo sama seperti wanita lain yang pernah kau tiduri?"

"Jadi aku salah?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Pantas saja Jongin pulang lebih cepat dari tanggal seharusnya"

Sehun terkikik menyadari kebodohan Chanyeol sedangkan temannya itu hanya mengumpat kesal. Sehun berusaha memberinya kata penghiburan sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Tenang saja, Jongin tidak akan bisa marah terlalu lama denganmu"

Kata penghiburan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Buktinya Jongin mogok bicara dengan Chanyeol. Ini bahkan sudah tiga hari. Jongin sengaja berangkat pagi sekali agar tidak bertemu Chanyeol dan pulang lewat tengah malam. Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf tapi temannya itu tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Pria itu benar-benar menyesal. Jika ia tahu Jongin akan seperti ini, ia tidak akan bertindak iseng dengan DVD sialan itu.

Tapi mengingat efek perbuatan Chanyeol, sangat pantas ia mendapat sikap dingin Jongin. Bayangkan saja ia menghancurkan acara lamaran Kim Jongin untuk kekasihnya. Sehun yang menjadi penengah berusaha menanyakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi dan melaporkannya pada Chanyeol. Maknae itu bahkan memberikan Chanyeol pukulan di kepala karena menurutnya Chanyeol memang teman terburuk yang pernah ada.

Saat liburan di puncak waktu itu, Jongin sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk melamar Kyungsoo dengan cara romantis. Taman, lilin, bunga, dan cincin. Tapi karena merasa gugup, ia memutuskan untuk menonton film terlebih dahulu sebelum mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Teringat film rekomendasi yang Chanyeol berikan, Jongin memutuskan untuk menontonnya dengan Kyungsoo. Sialnya itu video porno. Harusnya Jongin tahu ada yang tidak beres saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba turun dari tangga di pagi hari dan memberikannya sebuah DVD. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bisa dipercaya dalam hal apapun. Alhasil Jongin sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum ia mengutarakan niatnya untuk mengajak Kyungsoo naik ke pelaminan.

**-Baddest Male-**

Chanyeol masih mengingat kalimat kutukan yang diberikan Jongin dengan jelas pagi tadi. Ia mengatakan agar Chanyeol berhati-hati karena dosa-dosanya akan datang dengan balasan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Chanyeol menganggap itu angin lalu karena ia yakin Jongin tidak benar-benar berniat mengatakannya. Ia mungkin terbawa emosi karena Chanyeol membahas soal Kyungsoo.

Kalimat seperti.

_"Sialan!"_

_ "Semoga kau cepat mendapat hukum karma"_

Diucapkan Jongin berulang kali hingga Chanyeol yang tidak tahan memilih keluar dari rumah dengan mobil kesayangannya.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol berada sekarang. Di sebuah toko roti untuk sarapan. Bukan hanya sarapan, ia juga membuktikan kalau segala ucapan Jongin soal hukum karma bukan hanya omong kosong.

"Chanyeol, aku hamil"

Chanyeol mengedip beberapa kali. Ia bahkan masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia duduk satu meja dengan wanita di depannya.

Kalian bingung? Baiklah, aku—Chanyeol—juga sama bingungnya. Jadi mari kita berbalik ke satu jam yang lalu saat aku baru bangun tidur. Dengan langkah malas aku turun dari tangga menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Jongin masih ada di rumah pada jam delapan pagi. Pria itu sedang mengoles mentega untuk roti tawarnya. Biasanya Jongin sengaja berangkat ke kantor pagi sekali untuk menghindariku. Apa Jongin sudah tidak marah lagi? Mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin di meja makan, aku mengajaknya membahas soal Kyungsoo dan tanpa aku pikirkan sebelumnya itu hanya memperburuk keadaan. Jongin tersulut emosi dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Dengan menahan geram aku mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil lalu melesat pergi untuk sarapan di luar.

Dan secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu wanita ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah mantan kekasihku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena begitu banyak wanita yang pernah ku ajak berpacaran atau hubungan _one night stand._Melihat wajahnya yang cantik, aku langsung pura-pura menyapanya dengan senyum ramah. Mungkin dengan sedikit obrolan singkat, aku bisa mengajaknya berkencan. Masa bodo ia pernah berhubungan denganku atau apa.

Ternyata keputusanku untuk menerima ajakannya bicara adalah salah besar. Setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia hamil, aku langsung mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihku yang ke—entahlah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi aku ingat pernah berpacaran dengannya. Aku mengenal Baekhyun saat acara amal di sebuah hotel. Acara itu dikhususkan untuk para pengusaha yang ingin menyumbangkan uangnya. Kebetulan acara itu adalah acara yang di atur teman dekatku Kris, sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus datang menghormati undangannya. Baekhyun adalah salah satu MC-nya. Wanita ini cerdas dan berwawasan luas. Ia juga baik hati dan perhatian pada sekitarnya. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya iseng mendekatinya, tapi tak disangka wanita ini langsung tertarik padanya dan mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan.

Kutatap wanita di depanku. Baekhyun bisa dikatakan cantik. Dia punya rambut lurus dengan panjang sebahu yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan warna coklat gelap. Tubuhnya langsing dan kulitnya bersih. Aku bisa tahu kalau ia merawat tubuhnya dengan sangat baik. Pagi ini ia mengenakan _dress _selutut berwarna pastel dipadu blazer berawarna _soft pink_. Kakinya mengenakan sepatu high heels dengan warna senada.

Tapi saat ini aku tidak punya waktu untuk terhipnotis pada kecantikannya, melainkan pada apa yang barusan dia katakan padaku.

"Kau bilang apa?", kataku pada akhirnya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Meraih cangkir tehnya dengan tangan gemetar lalu meneguknya dengan gugup.

"Aku hamil"

Aku nyaris tertawa. _Nyaris_. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Dari sekian banyak masalah soal wanita, aku memang sering mendengar kalimat semacam ini. Mengatakan mereka hamil dan menuntut pertanggungjawabanku. Disaat aku meminta bukti bahwa yang mereka kandung memang anakku, mereka justru menangis tersedu-sedu lalu mengataiku keparat dan semacamnya.

Aku bukanlah orang bodoh atau kelewat polos seperti Jongin yang mungkin akan bertekuk lutut setelah mendengar wanita mengatakan "Aku hamil anakmu" lalu berjalan ke altar dan lonceng gereja pun berbunyi. Setelah itu dengan lantang berikrar di depan pendeta dan Tuhan, "Aku bersedia."

Tidak. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Aku adalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang CEO perusahaan besar dengan penghasilan ratusan juta. Asetku dimana-mana, aku bahkan memiliki pulau pribadi. Kalian bisa katakan kalau aku seorang bajingan. Aku tidak keberatan soal itu. Tapi kalian lupa kalau aku tidak bodoh. Aku salah satu lulusan terbaik universitas terkenal di Amerika. Aku tidak akan termakan omong kosong seperti yang wanita ini katakan sekarang.

Jika ada wanita yang mengaku hamil, aku tekankan mereka hanya ingin memerasku. Saat aku membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk tes DNA, tidak pernah satupun terbukti itu bayiku. Sekalipun ia hamil, itu bukan anakku.

Kali ini wanita di depanku akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan wanita-wanita lainnya. Aku akan menyeretnya ke rumah sakit hingga semua kebohongannya terbukti.

Aku ingat berkencan dengan Baekhyun dua bulan yang lalu. Kami putus karena ia melihatku mencium wanita lain. Walau sudah ku tekankan kalau aku tidak pernah serius dalam berhubungan, kurasa wanita ini terbawa perasaannya sendiri. Samar-samar aku mengingat ia menamparku di depan banyak orang dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia mengatakan menyesal mempercayaiku dan menyerahkan semuanya. Mungkin aku pernah tidur dengannya hingga ia begitu emosional saat meminta putus. Entahlah, ingatanku benar-benar payah.

"Kau yakin bayi yang kau kandung adalah anakku?"

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan bilang begitu"

"Menurutku pertanyaan yang ku berikan masuk akal. Kita sudah berpisah lebih dari dua bulan dan hal apapun bisa terjadi"

Wanita itu mendesah berat. Aku tidak yakin benarkah yang aku lihat, tapi aku yakin ia sedang menahan geram.

Salah satu alisku naik sebelah, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan termakan umpanmu kan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku yakin ini bayimu karena aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun setelah putus darimu"

Aku menatap wanita di depanku. Berharap menemukan gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang aku yakini ia sedang berbohong. Tapi wanita ini terlalu tenang.

"Kau bisa tes DNA jika kau mau"

"Tentu kita akan tes untuk membuktikannya, tapi jika tidak terbukti—"

Dia memotongku. Masih dengan tersenyum tenang, "Aku tahu konsekuensinya. Melihatmu populer di kalangan wanita, aku yakin aku bukan wanita pertama yang mengaku hamil anakmu"

"_Well, thank you_"

"Itu bukan pujian"

Senyumku langsung menghilang. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan jika itu memang anakku? Pernikahan?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. Aku mengernyit heran.

"Uang? Rumah? Mobil?", Aku tidak suka menikah karena terpaksa tapi aku sungguh tidak keberatan jika materi yang ia inginkan. Aku bisa menyiapkan semuanya. Bahkan jika ia menginginkan aku membiayai hidupnya dan bayinya, aku bisa melakukannya, jika perlu hingga anak itu tumbuh dewasa. Tapi jawaban yang aku terima selanjutnya sungguh melukai harga diriku.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu Chanyeol, kau jelas-jelas adalah suami terburuk di muka bumi. Kau bahkan tahu itu"

Mendengar cara wanita ini bicara, aku yakin ia masih dendam padaku. Soal aku berselingkuh darinya di masa lalu. Mungkin setelah ia tahu aku bermain-main dengan banyak wanita, ia punya banyak alasan untuk membenci dan menolakku. Setelah apa yang ia berikan, aku justru membalasnya dengan luka.

"Lalu?"

"Sejujurnya aku baru tahu aku hamil seminggu yang lalu. Ternyata kandunganku sudah hampir dua bulan. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan hamil anakmu. Aku bahkan tidak memimpikannya seumur hidup. Lagipula aku belum siap menjadi seorang ibu"

"Jadi kau akan menggugurkannya?", Suaraku sedikit bergetar. Aku merasa asing dengan suaraku sendiri. Apa wanita ini benar-benar berniat membunuh bayi yang tidak berdosa? Sekalipun aku bajingan, aku tidak pernah berpikir membunuh seseorang.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi ibu yang baik, lagipula aku masih terlalu muda untuk punya anak"

"Kau bercanda? Kau sudah dewasa, kau sudah dua puluh empat tahun. Kau hanya mengarang alasan karena kau tidak menginginkan anak itu"

"Aku menginginkannya, sungguh. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku baru memulai karirku, aku belum sukses dan melakukan sesuatu yang ingin ku lakukan"

"_Well_, itu egois namanya"

"Jika aku melahirkan bayi ini, aku akan sibuk bekerja, aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk mengurus—"

"Kau bisa berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Jika itu memang anakku, aku berjanji akan memenuhi kebutuhan kalian berdua. Percayalah"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak butuh pernikahan ataupun uang"

Aku masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Jika ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan, uang, atau pertanggungjawabanku, lalu untuk apa ia mengatakan ini padaku?

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku menggugurkan bayi ini, aku mau kau yang merawatnya"

Aku tertawa mendengar omong kosong yang Baekhyun katakan. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk merawat bayi manapun.

"Kau bercanda? Apa kau pikir aku bisa merawatnya?"

"Chanyeol, mungkin kau memang bukan suami yang baik, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Ingat saat kau mengajakku ke salah satu panti asuhan anak penderita kanker? Kau tersenyum saat bersama anak-anak, memeluk mereka, bermain dengan mereka, memastikan mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan kau menyumbangkan uang pribadimu untuk beberapa panti asuhan"

Aku terdiam. Aku memang sering mengeluarkan uangku untuk melakukan hal dermawan, sekalipun aku suka menghamburkan uang demi hal yang tidak berguna, tapi aku masih memiliki hati nurani saat melihat banyak orang miskin ataupun menderita di sekitarku.

"Aku bicara seperti ini karena kau ayahnya. Jadi kau berhak memutuskan. Bila kau ingin aku melahirkan anak ini, aku tidak keberatan, tapi jika tidak—"

"Jangan gugurkan dia"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu. Entah bibirku bergerak sendiri atau apa. Tapi mendengar wanita ini akan menggugurkan bayinya yang juga bayiku, tidakkah artinya kami berdua akan membunuh nyawa tidak berdosa? Itu mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saat tahu satu nyawa bergantung padaku. Entah itu anakku atau bukan, yang jelas aku harus menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Anak siapapun itu, tetap saja kau tidak bisa membunuhnya", kataku dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau akan mengasuh anak ini", Baekhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kilatan di mata Baekhyun berubah begitu saja. Aku sedikit terkejut atas perubahan itu, namun aku tetap berlagak tidak terjadi apapun. Tidak banyak hal yang berubah dari wanita ini, ia tetap menawan seperti biasa. Mungkin karena alasan itulah aku betah berhubungan cukup lama dengannya. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya wanita terlama yang aku kencani. Sekitar enam bulan.

"Tentu baik", Wanita itu kembali menghirup tehnya dan memandnag keluar jendela.

"Jadi kapan kita ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tesnya?", tanya wanita itu.

"Secepatnya"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Hai~ hai~**

**FF baru telah tiba. FF baru telah tiba. Hatiku gembira hehe.**

**Untuk sementara ini hanya chapter perkenalan ya, jika responnya bagus, author akan melanjutkan FF ini.**

**Berhubung FF author "ANTIFAN" sudah mau mendekati tamat, author berencana membuat FF pengganti. **

**Author juga mohon maaf buat yang nunggu "Love by Accident", author bener-bener ngeblank buat ngelanjutin FF itu T-T**

**Jujur author lemah kalau nulis FF School Life. Tapi gaya-gayaan buat bikin FF dengan tema sekolahan. Saya expertnya di FF yang banyak konflik hoho.**

**Tapi kalau ada ide, akan diusahakan lanjut. Mohon maaf –bow—**

**Ngomong-ngomong "Baddest Male" ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel online karya seorang author dengan nama pena "Prince"**

**Special thanks buat beliau. Karyanya sangat menginspirasi.**

**Saya meminjam ide cerita, tapi untuk keseluruhan, alurnya berbeda kok.**

**Terimakasih untuk perhatiannya, mohon review ya. Semakin banyak review, peluang untuk dilanjut semakin besar hehe.**

**Salam dua jari –peace—hehe apalah ini.**

**Pai pai!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau butuh waktu dua jam hanya untuk makan roti di luar?", tanya Kris saat Chanyeol masuk ke ruang tamu. Hari ini mereka memang ada _meeting_ di kantor untuk membahas soal kerjasama perusahaan. Jadi Chanyeol tidak terkejut melihat Kris bertamu sepagi ini untuk menjemputnya sekaligus meminta secangkir kopi.

"Aku bertemu teman lama", jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Wanita?"

"Ya"

Chanyeol meletakkan mantel di sofa sembarangan. Kris mengernyit heran melihat Chanyeol yang berbaring di sandaran sofa.

"Kau tidak mau berganti pakaian? Tiga puluh menit lagi kita ada _meeting_ tuan Park. Jangan mentang-mentang kau bosnya, kau jadi malas-malasan"

"Baiklah, aku bangun sekarang", Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan membawa mantelnya bersama untuk di gantung di kamar. Ia berbalik saat mengingat sepupunya yang datang menginap sejak lima hari yang lalu. "Dimana Luhan?"

"Sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sehun. Katanya menonton film"

"Lagi? Berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku tidak suka Luhan bergaul dengan pecinta wanita seperti Sehun"

"_Well_, Sehun sama sepertimu"

"Karena itu aku mau melindungi Luhan. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit hati karena pada akhirnya Sehun akan mencampakkannya. Ku mohon telepon mereka dan suruh pulang"

"Sekarang?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sekarang Tuan Wu"

"Baiklah"

"Lihat saja saat mereka pulang, aku akan meninju Sehun tepat di perutnya. Sudah kukatakan padanya untuk tidak mendekati Luhan dalam jarak satu meter", Chanyeol menggerutu saat naik ke kamarnya. Kris mengikutinya dari belakang dan mengeluarkan kalimat nasihatnya yang membuat kuping Chanyeol panas.

"Hei, kau terlalu paranoid. Sehun tidak akan menyakiti sepupumu. Ia bahkan menyebut Luhan manis dan sering memberinya hadiah. Ku rasa kali ini Sehun tidak main-main saat meminta ijinmu untuk mengencani Luhan"

"Dia menggoda Luhan. Jika waktunya tepat, dia pasti akan menyudutkannya ke tempat tidur"

"Aku bersumpah Sehun tidak akan berani melakukannya kecuali dia sudah bosan untuk hidup. Lagipula Luhan bukan anak remaja lagi, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri"

Ya tentu saja Chanyeol tidak segan-segan membunuhnya jika Sehun benar-benar mengajak Luhan masuk ke hotel. Tidak peduli Sehun teman dekatnya sekalipun. Orangtua Luhan menitipkan gadis itu untuk menginap dan Chanyeol akan memegang tanggung jawabnya.

"Bisa mengurus diri sendiri? Aku bahkan sering kehilangan dia saat pergi ke mall atau taman bermain. Dia tersesat karena mengikuti topi beruang, badut, atau permen kapas. Entahlah"

"Wow, aku tidak percaya kau ke taman bermain"

"Dia memaksaku dan mengancam akan pergi dengan Sehun jika aku tidak menemaninya"

"Ku rasa dia pintar tawar-menawar denganmu", Kris tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol mengganti kaos polonya dengan kemeja kerja, celana panjang, dan jas yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Ia menyisir rapi rambutnya, memakai sepatu kulit lalu berjalan turun dengan Kris menuju garasi.

**-Baddest Male-**

Kurang baik apa Chanyeol untuk melindungi Luhan? Ia bahkan rela tidak pergi _clubbing_ dan berburu wanita cantik demi sepupunya ini.

"Luhan buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobraknya?"

Luhan menggeram jengkel di balik selimutnya. Chanyeol berteriak penuh semangat di depan pintunya. Memukul-mukul permukaan pintu dengan kekuatan penuh dan membuat keributan.

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang aku tidak mau makan!"

Chanyeol mendesah. Luhan bahkan hanya berbeda dua tahun di bawahnya, tapi perempuan ini bertingkah seperti anak berumur lima tahun dan merajuk. Sejujurnya Chanyeol benar-benar jengkel, jika Luhan bukan keluarganya, sudah pasti ia tidak mau peduli. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka membujuk orang lain untuk makan malam.

"Jongin bilang kau belum makan sejak siang. Cepat keluar atau aku akan mendobraknya"

Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang gila. Grendel pintu berbunyi sangat berisik.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau menghancurkan kencanku! Mengapa kau selalu mengancam akan memecat Sehun? Memangnya dosa dia pergi denganku? Kau tidak _professional_ karena tidak bisa memisahkan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaanmu!"

Luhan menekan kepalanya dengan bantal. Berusaha meredam suara Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku akan menelpon orangtuamu agar kau kembali ke rumah"

"Terserah padamu, aku juga akan melaporkan orangtuamu kau bermain wanita setiap malam! Namamu akan di hapus dari daftar pewaris. Mana yang lebih buruk?"

Sial. Chanyeol memegang belakang lehernya yang terasa berat. Ia memandang pintu dengan jengkel.

"Baiklah jangan menyesal kalau kau mati kelaparan di dalam sana"

"Aku akan senang sekali. Aku bersumpah akan menggentayangimu seumur hidupmu!"

Chanyeol dan Luhan terus perang mulut. Luhan pikir Chanyeol sudah menyerah, namun melihat pintunya bergetar dan mendengar suara debaman sangat keras, Luhan yakin sepupunya sedang berusaha mendobrak pintunya. Baiklah Luhan tidak peduli. Toh ini mansion Chanyeol, dan pintu itu miliknya. Ia bisa menghancurkannya ataupun menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti teriak-teriak? Aku sakit kepala!", suara Jongin berteriak dari lantai bawah terdengar menggema.

Chanyeol melihat ke bawah, Jongin sedang duduk santai di sofa dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Ia mungkin sedang menyelesaikan beberapa proyek kerja.

"Apa salahnya membiarkan mereka berteman? Toh, Sehun tidak melakukan apapun pada Luhan. Kau berlebihan", ucap Jongin masih dari lantai bawah. Chanyeol tidak suka semua orang membela Luhan dan Sehun. Tadi pagi Kris, dan malam ini Jongin. Tidak adakah seorang pun yang berada di pihaknya?

"Apa yang salah? Aku melindunginya!"

"Kau mengekangku!", Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Luhan dari balik pintu.

"Ini hanya soal makan malam tapi kalian bertengkar seperti perang dunia ke tiga, ku mohon hentikan", gerutu Jongin frustasi. Pria itu kemudian kembali fokus pada laptopnya saat ia tidak melihat Chanyeol lagi di tangga.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku memperingatkanmu, keluar atau ku dobrak?"

Luhan menangis keras. Chanyeol bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya hingga keluar. Chanyeol benci ini. Ia tidak suka melawan wanita yang mengandalkan air matanya.

"Aku mau makan kalau kau memanggil Sehun kesini! Aku mau Sehun!"

Chanyeol tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Ia turun dari tangga dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras. Ia malas berdebat dengan Luhan. Jika Luhan menangis, sudah dipastikan Chanyeol yang kalah.

Pria itu meraih telepon kabelnya dan bertolak pinggang menunggu sambungan teleponnya. Jongin hanya meliriknya dengan tidak minat.

"Ya brengsek cepat kemari! Luhan tidak mau makan gara-gara kau! Aku tunggu lima belas menit atau kau tidak akan ku ijinkan bertemu dengannya lagi"

Tanpa menunggu Sehun bicara, Chanyeol menutup teleponnya.

Sehun benar-benar datang kurang dari lima belas menit. Apa dia menjadi pembalap dadakan?

"Dimana Luhan?", Sehun datang dengan sekantong plastik makanan. Dari baunya, Jongin menebak itu sup daging.

"Di kamarnya", jawab Jongin. Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan televisi. Berpura-pura tidak melihat Sehun.

"Kau serius pacaran dengannya? Chanyeol begitu khawatir sampai-sampai ribut dengan Luhan setiap hari. Aku rasa aku akan pindah jika mereka terus seperti ini"

"Sudah kukatakan aku serius. Orang itu saja yang tidak percaya", gerutu Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol.

"Serius? Bagaimana kalau kau melihat wanita yang lebih seksi dari Luhan? Aku bertaruh kau akan langsung melompat ke tempat tidur dengannya dan mencampakkan sepupuku. Jangan memanfaatkannya karena ia terlalu polos", kini Chanyeol meletakkan remot televisi dan membalas perkataan Sehun dengan nada membentak.

"Tidakkah kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri? Aku bukan pria yang seperti itu"

"A—apa?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan masuk ke kamarnya bila Chanyeol dan Sehun saling membentak sekali lagi. Untungnya tidak ada perang lebih lanjut. Sehun berjalan dengan aman ke lantai atas tanpa pertumpahan darah. Jongin bisa mendengar suara melengking Luhan berteriak nama Sehun dengan senang. Berbanding terbalik saat Chanyeol yang bertamu kesana.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, akan ku buat mereka putus"

"Apa kau hobi merusak hubungan orang lain?", sindir Jongin.

Chanyeol sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Lagi-lagi soal Kyungsoo. Tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan yang sudah membaik, Chanyeol memilih menutup mulutnya dan menonton televisi walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

**-Baddest Male-**

Suho punya wajah yang tampan. Matanya kecoklatan dan rambut _blonde_-nya membuatnya terlihat lebih berkharisma. Tidak semua orang bisa cocok dengan warna rambut itu, tapi Suho seakan terlahir untuk itu. Dia punya kulit putih pucat yang membuatnya seakan menghilang.

Suho menyambut tamunya dengan hangat saat melihat Chanyeol, Kris dan Jongin berkunjung ke restorannya. Suho memang membuka usaha kuliner bersama istrinya Yixing. Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan cabang barunya. Ia sengaja mengundang teman-temannya secara eksklusif.

"Wow, CEO yang sibuk ternyata datang juga", tegur Suho saat melihat Chanyeol di depan pintu. Suatu kehormatan menerima kedatangan Chanyeol yang sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses.

"Tentu aku harus datang, hyung mengundangku", jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum simpulnya. Ia hanya memanggil sebutan 'hyung' untuk Suho karena ia sangat menghormati seniornya itu.

"Restoran ini cukup bagus, kau mendekornya sendiri?", tanya Kris basa-basi.

"Tidak, aku mengerjakannya dengan istriku"

"Lalu dimana dia?", kali ini Jongin yang bicara.

"Kurasa melayani tamu yang lain", Suho menunjuk sebuah kerumunan wanita. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah Yixing, istri Suho. Ia terlihat cantik dengan gaun malam yang indah.

"Kau beruntung memilikinya, _man_", puji Jongin.

"Aku tahu"

Yixing menoleh ke arah Suho. Ia membungkuk dari jauh saat melihat teman-teman Suho. Ia terlihat meminta ijin pada teman-temannya untuk menemui Suho yang mengisyaratkannya mendekat.

Suho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya dengan posesif. Seakan menyatakan wanita ini adalah milikku.

"Sayang, beri salam"

"Halo, lama tidak berjumpa"

Chanyeol, Kris dan Jongin balas tersenyum ramah.

"Kau terlihat cantik", puji Chanyeol.

Wanita itu terlihat merona mendapat pujian dari CEO terpanas tahun ini. "Terimakasih"

"Ah, kalian datang tanpa pendamping?"

"Hm?"

"Maksudku wanita"

Ketiga pria itu saling bertukar pandang. Kris lebih dulu menjawab, "Pacarku sedang berada di Cina"

"Aku sedang dalam suasana yang buruk dengan Kyungsoo"

Yixing tentu mengenal Kyungsoo. Dia wanita yang pernah Jongin ajak ke pesta pernikahannya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?", tanya Yixing khawatir. Suho buru-buru berbisik di telinga istrinya, Yixing langsung mengatakan kata 'A' yang panjang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tuan tampan Park Chanyeol?", goda Yixing.

"Dia tidak pernah punya pacar, dia hanya bermain dengan wanita", timpal Suho. Kris dan Jongin mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol memberi tatapan tajam kepada pria-pria tersebut. Yixing hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau ku kenalkan dengan seseorang? Kau mungkin akan langsung jatuh cinta dengannya dan memutuskan berhenti bermain-main melainkan menikah. Dia sangat cantik, cerdas, dan berkepribadian baik"

"Kedengarannya menarik", kata Chanyeol.

"Kau memang selalu tertarik soal wanita", sindir Jongin.

"Jadi dimana dia?", tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar.

Yixing melirik ke arah panggung. Tepatnya orang yang duduk di belakang piano. Semua mata tertuju pada wanita itu. Kris dan Jongin bahkan tertarik padanya, sekalipun mereka memiliki kekasih, mereka juga lelaki normal yang tertarik dengan wanita cantik. Berbeda dengan Suho yang sudah terjerat ke dalam pesona Yixing, kehadiran pianis itu tidak begitu menghipnotisnya.

"Hei, dia pegawaiku", seru Kris setelah menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat panggung dengan jelas.

"Kau yakin?", Jongin menatap Kris ragu.

Chanyeol memilih menutup mulut dan hanya mendengarkan kedua temannya.

Wanita itu membungkuk kepada penonton sebelum duduk di tempatnya. Ia mengenakan gaun putih selutut dengan renda-renda di bagian roknya. Rambutnya tergerai indah. Sinar lampu membuat surai itu terlihat lebih mengkilap. Rasanya pria manapun ia membenamkan jari-jarinya disana.

Denting piano mulai terdengar. Lambat laun memasuki setiap indra pendengaran para hadirin. Pianis wanita itu memainkan nada-nada indah dengan sepenuh hati. Ia terlihat menjiwai membawakan lagunya. Suara merdunya seperti membelai telinga siapapun.

Chanyeol sangat fokus memperhatikan wanita tersebut. Darahnya serasa membeku mendengar suara orang itu mengalun lembut. Pandangannya tidak lepas sedetikpun dari wanita itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, lagu itu pun selesai dengan sempurna. Para _audience_ memberikan tepuk tangan sebagai pujian atas permainan piano dan suara indahnya. Wanita itu membungkuk terimakasih dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Yixing yang tak jauh dari panggung memanggil namanya.

Dengan anggun ia menuruni anak tangga dan mendekati temannya. Wanita itu sibuk mengucapkan selamat atas pembukaan restoran baru Yixing dan suaminya Suho tanpa menyadari tiga pria lain sedang bersama mereka.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang", ujar Yixing antusias.

"Siapa?"

Yixing menarik temannya hingga berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Bisa terlihat jelas bagaimana terkejutnya wanita itu, namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Ia menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. Setelah kebetulan bertemu di toko roti, apa kali ini juga suatu kebetulan? Menarik sekali.

"Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun", Yixing masih dalam usahanya menjodohkan dua temannya tanpa ia tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pernah berhubungan sebelumnya.

"Halo, namaku Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu", Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya lalu tersenyum ramah. Ia bersikap seakan-akan ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Chanyeol. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Chanyeol memilih menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Aku Park Chanyeol"

"Aku tahu"

"Kau tahu?", tanya Suho.

"Bukankah dia CEO muda yang sering diberitakan? Kau sangat populer, aku sering melihatmu muncul di artikel dan televisi", ujar Baekhyun santai. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol hanya termenung melihat akting Baekhyun. Mengapa wanita ini tidak jujur saja kalau ia dan Chanyeol saling mengenal? Apa untungnya berpura-pura ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka? Mereka bahkan sudah pernah berbagi ranjang bersama.

"Nona Byun, kau mau jalan-jalan?", tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak keberatan"

Yixing tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dekat dengan cepat. Berbeda dengan Kris yang mengeluh betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jongin lebih terlihat kebingungan. Ia yakin pernah melihat Baekhyun di suatu tempat, tapi ia tidak yakin atau mungkin ini hanya perasaannya. Tapi ia yakin Baekhyun terasa tidak asing.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan pesta lebih dulu. Mereka berdiri di depan restoran yang lebih sepi dari suara bising.

"Mengapa kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku?", tanya Chanyeol _to the point_.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa lagi? Bicara saja kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Kau mau aku mengatakan pada mereka aku pernah berhubungan denganmu? Kita tidur bersama lalu aku hamil anakmu, begitu?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara begitu", balas Chanyeol. Entah mengapa pria itu merasa situasi di dalam sini semakin panas. Baekhyun tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk diajak bicara.

"Lalu?"

"Cukup katakan kita saling mengenal sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak perlu berpura-pura di depan mereka"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Kau yang pertama kali membuat semuanya berjalan salah"

"Ya salahku, sejak dulu semua memang salahku"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Salahku berkenalan denganmu. Salahku mempercayakanmu hal yang paling ku jaga. Salahku memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya. Pada akhirnya kau membuangnya seperti sampah"

"Ada apa denganmu?", Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca dengan bingung. Saat terakhir kali mereka membahas bayi Baekhyun, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa wanita ini tiba-tiba bicara soal perasaannya? Harusnya Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak suka berkomitmen sejak awal.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu berjalan pergi. Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun dan menjegatnya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Kau ingat saat di toko roti kau bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja?"

"Ya"

"Aku berbohong saat aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Baiklah, semua memang salahku yang mencintai orang sepertimu. Aku terlalu serius dan kau terlalu kekanakan. Seharusnya aku tahu kau kencan hanya untuk tidur denganku"

"Kita sudah membahas ini, oke? Jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran dan memintaku menikah dengan—"

"Tidak akan! Aku masih cukup waras untuk menyerahkan sisa hidupku menjadi istrimu"

Baekhyun berjalan pergi, kali ini Chanyeol membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia meninju udara. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal karena seorang wanita. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun yang pergi begitu saja, membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Jongin berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Jongin melihat punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin putus asa. Ia sudah menduga Jongin tidak mungkin melupakan Baekhyun begitu saja, mereka bertemu beberapa kali. Chanyeol memang jarang mengenalkan teman kencannya pada Jongin, tapi Baekhyun salah satu yang Chanyeol sebut beruntung dari sekian banyak wanita. Karena Chanyeol pernah mengajaknya menginap di villa bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo selama sehari.

"Mantan teman kencanku"

"Aku yakin pernah melihatnya, tapi aku lupa. Terlalu banyak wanita yang kau kenalkan padaku", ejek Jongin.

"Kita pernah pesta _barbeque_ di puncak dengannya"

Jongin terlihat berpikir. Setelah hampir satu menit, ekspresinya berubah terang. "Ah, mantanmu yang itu. Kau paling lama pacaran dengannya"

"Begitulah", jawab Chanyeol dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kau akan kembali padanya? Atau kau di tolak?"

"Apa maksudmu aku di tolak?", sahut Chanyeol tidak terima. Itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, "Kelihatannya kau di tolak"

"Ap—kau pasti bercanda"

"Kalau begitu ayo bertaruh kau akan mendapatkannya kembali"

"Itu mustahil", jawab Chanyeol cepat. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun sudah menegaskan tidak akan rela menikah dengannya. Bukankah artinya tidak ada kesempatan?

"Lihatlah, kau saja pesimis. Baekhyun sudah berubah, ia terlihat jauh lebih cantik, mana mungkin ia mau pacaran dengan laki-laki brengsek sepertimu?"

"YA!—Apa kekuranganku? Aku tampan, asetku dimana-mana, aku punya rumah, mobil, uang—"

"Kau tidak punya perasaan"

Chanyeol terdiam. Perasaan? Mengapa itu terdengar jahat. Jongin menepuk pundaknya pelan, penuh rasa prihatin.

"Kau tidak pernah melibatkan perasaanmu dalam berhubungan, semua materimu itu tidak akan membantu. Sadarlah Park Chanyeol. Sampai kapan kau akan menghabiskan waktumu untuk bermain-main dengan perasaan wanita? Sebenarnya aku tidak hanya kasihan pada wanita di luar sana yang sudah menangis karena dirimu. Tapi aku kasihan padamu. Kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta"

"Kalian disini?", Kris entah bagaimana sudah menyusul Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Ada apa dengannya?", Kris mengernyit melihat ekspresi kosong Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya.

"Patah hati, dia baru saja di tolak", jawab Jongin enteng.

"Sudah ku duga akan begini"

"Kris kau punya lem?", tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menutup mulut kalian berdua"

Chanyeol menatap dua temannya itu dengan kesal. "Berhenti bicara, ayo pulang"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca FF ini. Terimakasih atas dukungannya.**

**Chapter 2 sudah di lanjut.**

**Selamat menunggu chapter 3 dengan sabar ya.**

**FF ini menggunakan pairing **_**official**_** ya.**

**Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, mohon **_**review**_**-nya jika berkenan ya.**

**Sekali-sekali merasa berdosa dong baca tapi gak review itu apa banget deh.**

**Author yakin readers disini pada menghormati karya orang lain, jadi PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Chanyeol memang terlihat brengsek di luar, tapi menurut orang-orang yang kenal dekat dengannya seperti Jongin, Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya hanya hidup mengandalkan sikap buruknya. Sejak dulu Chanyeol adalah pekerja keras dalam mencapai tujuan. Itu terbukti dari caranya mengurus perusahaan hingga terus berkembang pesat dan menghasilkan banyak keuntungan.

Chanyeol tidak percaya pada cinta abadi, pernikahan, dan keluarga. Hal itu tidak masuk akal, dan ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak memasukkan hal-hal semacam itu dalam kehidupan sosialnya.

Sayangnya, Jongin memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengubah semua peraturan.

Chanyeol berlari pelan di atas _treadmill_. Ia pura-pura tidak melihat keberadaan Jongin yang berdiri di samping untuk menontonnya. Namun suara pria itu terus mengganggunya.

"Kau bilang wanita itu hamil anakmu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau bukan menikah?"

Chanyeol masih berlari di atas _treadmill_. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Itu belum terbukti anakku", ralat Chanyeol. "Lagipula jika itu benar-benar bayiku, aku tidak akan menikahinya."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghentikan mesin olahraganya. Tubuhnya sudah basah karena keringat. Ia berjalan untuk mengambil botol air. Jongin terus mengikutinya dari belakang dan mendesaknya menikahi Baekhyun sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab.

"Lagipula wanita itu tidak menginginkan pernikahan", jawab Chanyeol tenang. Nafasnya naik turun.

"Apakah dia mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganmu soal pernikahan? "

"Tidak, aku yakin dia ingin menikah."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi laki-laki itu bukan aku."

Jongin mengernyit. "Bagaimana bisa bukan kau? Kalian berkencan bahkan memiliki bayi"

"Dia membenciku, oke? Dia bilang aku suami terburuk di muka bumi dan dia tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk menjadi istriku"

"_Well,_ wanita itu ada benarnya."

Chanyeol melempar tatapan tidak setujunya pada Jongin. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak seburuk itu. Memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun menolaknya, membuatnya terus membayangkan wanita itu.

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh, Chanyeol berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang _gym_ untuk mandi. Ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Luhan yang sedang membawa pudding berukuran cup. Sepertinya itu pudding yang ia ambil dari kulkas tanpa ijin.

"Hei, boleh ku minta yang strawberry?", tegur Luhan saat Chanyeol melintas seperti bayangan.

"Ambil saja semuanya"

Chanyeol naik ke kamar. Luhan dengan semangat mengeluarkan semua pudding dari lemari es. Jongin yang baru saja tiba, mendesah berat melihat Chanyeol yang berhasil melarikan diri.

"Oppa, kau mau pudding? Chanyeol memberikan semua untukku", Luhan mengangkat dua cup untuk dipamerkan kepada Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak makan makanan manis"

.

.

.

Suara air yang khas terdengar di ruangan itu. Chanyeol sedang berdiri di bawah shower. Ia membiarkan kepalanya basah dengan air hingga turun ke bawah. Pikiran pria itu melayang kemana-mana. Ia berpikir soal pernikahan.

Chanyeol tahu ketika ia masuk dan keluar dalam hubungan dengan wanita, satu hal semakin jelas. Semua wanita menginginkan pernikahan, dan pernikahan artinya sama dengan kekacauan. Pertentangan emosi, anak-anak akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka dengan meminta perhatian lebih, selain itu membutuhkan banyak ruang, sampai pada akhirnya hubungan mereka akan seperti hubungan pasangan lainnya. Perceraian. Dan anak yang akan menjadi korban. Chanyeol sudah membuktikan itu semua lewat orangtuanya. Apa Chanyeol akan membiarkan itu terjadi pada anaknya kelak?

Tidak, terimakasih.

**-Baddest Male-**

Chanyeol duduk santai di sofa ruang kerja temannya, Kris. Kedua pria dewasa itu baru saja menyelesaikan rapat. Chanyeol dan Kris tidak bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Chanyeol memiliki sahamnya sendiri begitu juga Kris. Hanya saja saat ini mereka sedang menjalin kerja sama yang menguntungkan sehingga sering bertemu untuk membicarakan perusahaan. Tapi hari ini topiknya menjadi berbeda karena Chanyeol membawa nama Baekhyun dalam percakapan mereka.

"Tidak biasanya kau bertanya soal pegawaiku", Kris tersenyum mengejek, seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu aku mengenalnya."

"Ya itu salah satu alasan, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang khusus sampai-sampai kau bertanya soal dia. Biasanya kau tidak pernah membicarakan soal wanita."

Chanyeol melempar pandangannya ke arah lain saat Kris memberinya tatapan penuh curiga.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku bisa mencari informasi sendiri."

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk.

"Kau terlalu cepat marah Tuan Park. Kau tahu aku teman baikmu, tentu aku akan memberitahumu", Kris tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun, dia manajer bagian perencanaan di perusahaanku, dan dia sudah bekerja selama dua tahun—"

Chanyeol segera memotongnya. "Aku tahu soal informasi itu"

Kris mengernyit. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaannya?"

"Maksudmu kinerjanya? Dia salah satu yang terbaik di perusahaanku. Dia selalu mempunyai ide-ide baru untuk mengembangkan produk, selain itu dia juga taat pada peraturan, pekerja keras, dan nilai plusnya—dia cantik", Kris tersenyum samar.

"Oh ya, aku sudah mendengar dari Jongin."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihmu kan? Apa karena itu kau bertanya soal dia?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Jongin berani memberitahukan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Padahal ia sudah menyuruh lelaki itu tutup mulut dan ini yang dibalas Jongin? Jangan bilang kalau ia tidak hanya memberitahu Kris tapi ada orang lain yang tahu soal dirinya yang menghamili wanita lain dan memilih untuk tidak menikah.

"Apa lagi yang anak itu katakan padamu?", Chanyeol bertanya dengan berapi-api.

Kris terlihat berpikir lalu mengendikkan bahunya. "Hanya itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Memangnya ada hal lain yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Seharusnya ada."

Kris mengernyit bingung. Namun kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya sungguh mengejutkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memecat pegawaimu yang sangat berpotensi itu?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin melepaskannya."

"Sekalipun demi aku?"

"Harus ada alasan bagus Park Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana kalau ku katakan dia hamil dan butuh istirahat?", tanya Chanyeol tenang.

"Tidak masuk akal. Pegawaiku itu tidak punya kekasih atau pun suami"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik Kris."

"Tarik ucapanmu. Dia bekerja dua tahun untukku"

"Kalau begitu jangan terkejut kalau kau melihat perutnya membesar."

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan membetulkan letak jasnya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Kris.

"Sebaiknya kau keluarkan dia secepat mungkin"

"Kau ingin membuat pegawaiku mati kelaparan? Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa pekerjaan dan penghasilan. Apa kau punya dendam padanya? Jangan hanya karena dia mantan kekasihmu, kau mencampuri urusan pekerjaan dan pribadi. Itu tidak professional namanya."

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Akan ku jamin Baekhyun tetap hidup layak walau tanpa bekerja di perusahaanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi kalau aku menarik investasi?", Kris tahu itu bukan pertanyaan tetapi sebuah ancaman.

Kris spontan berdiri dan beradu tatapan dengan Chanyeol. Rahangnya mengeras dan dahinya membuat kerutan yang dalam. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tenang. Sepertinya ia menikmati obrolannya dengan Kris.

Kris menghela nafas. "Oke, kau mulai kelewat batas"

Chanyeol menepuk kain di bahu Kris. Seakan ada debu disana.

"Kris, kau adalah teman terbaikku. Aku percaya kau akan mengambil keputusan bagus. Lepaskan pegawaimu itu dan kau dapatkan investasinya. Aku jamin Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Kris yang terlihat kacau. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar Kris mengumpat sebelum ia menutup pintu.

**-Baddest Male-**

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Ya, masuk"

Seorang wanita dengan kemeja kerja ketat dipadu blazer dan rok mini diatas lutut memasuki ruang kerja Park Chanyeol. Wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu.

"Seseorang ingin menemui anda"

Chanyeol berhenti membalik dokumennya. Seingatnya ia tidak memiliki janji untuk bertemu siapapun. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendapat tamu iseng dan darah tingginya naik karena meladeni orang-orang itu. Jadi Chanyeol menatap tajam pegawainya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terima tamu manapun jika belum membuat janji denganku"

"Nona itu bilang dia dari perusahaan rekan kerjamu Tuan Wu"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Ia menutup dokumen kerjanya dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol sempat terpaku sebentar dan berpikir kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba menemuinya.

"Baiklah, suruh masuk"

"Baik"

Seorang wanita bertubuh kecil memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol. Tidak ada keramahan dalam ekspresi wanita itu namun wajahnya tetap cantik seperti biasa. Wanita itu mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Rambutnya tergerai indah menyentuh punggung.

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kursi kerjanya menuju sofa di tengah ruangan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi namun tampak proposional, berisi di bagian-bagian tertentu yang memang diperlukan setiap pria. Kalau saja Baekhyun sedikit melunakkan perasaannya, mungkin Chanyeol berhasil membawa wanita itu ke tempat tidur—lagi. Tapi Chanyeol berpendapat keinginannya itu tidak akan terealisasi dalam waktu dekat mengingat bencinya Baekhyun pada dirinya.

"Duduklah", Chanyeol menunjuk sofa kosong di depannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum berjalan anggun dan duduk di seberang Chanyeol.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?", tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Langsung ke intinya. Apa kau menyabotase pekerjaanku?"

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Kau ingin minum teh atau kopi?"

"Tidak perlu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku"

Chanyeol menarik senyum. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasa. Apa kau sedang marah?"

"Chanyeol, cukup basa-basinya", Baekhyun menatap pria di depannya dengan geram. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat tumbuh di keluarga yang bermartabat, mungkin ia sudah mencakar pria di depannya hingga membabi buta.

"Baiklah, aku serius sekarang"

"Kau membuatku dipecat bukan? Apa ini tidak kekanakan?", Baekhyun berusaha bicara setenang mungkin. Namun suaranya tidak bisa menipu. Ia sudah terlalu kesal karena baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan. Dua hari yang lalu ia mendapat surat pemecatan dari kantornya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal ia tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun. Dan Baekhyun langsung menaruh curiga pada Chanyeol mengingat betapa berkuasanya pria itu. Baekhyun tidak terkejut saat bosnya, Kris, meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan campur tangan Chanyeol dalam pemberhentian kerjanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Kris mengingat pria itu bisa terancam bangkrut karena Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Kris kehilangan perusahaan hanya demi mempertahankannya.

"Memang aku yang melakukannya. Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja. Bisa kau beritahu aku apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku melakukannya demi bayiku."

Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ia geli luar biasa mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan bayi yang ada di kandungan Baekhyun sekarang adalah bayinya. Walaupun itu benar, sejujurnya Baekhyun sendiri masih belum sepenuhnya menerima.

"Apa ini masuk akal? Kau hanya menyusahkanku."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan rumah untukmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak memberi tanggapan, Chanyeol kembali memberitahukan rencananya.

"Aku akan mentransfer uang secara berkala ke rekeningmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal kebutuhanmu. Aku juga menyediakan pembantu dan sopir jika kau mau—"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Bukankah kau menyangkal bayi ini habis-habisan? Dan sekarang kau mengatakan akan memfasilitasiku dan juga bayiku padahal kita belum melakukan tesnya."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, "Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang, kebetulan aku tidak sibuk"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apa menurutmu ini bercanda?", Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Wanita itu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

"Lepaskan aku."

Sekertaris Chanyeol membungkuk hormat saat melihat atasannya keluar dari ruangan. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh pegawainya yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan menyeret seorang wanita keluar dari ruangannya hingga ke mobil.

Baekhyun terduduk pasrah saat Chanyeol mendorongnya masuk. Pria itu kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan tancap gas menuju rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus berdebat dan tidak juga mencapai kesepakatan. Chanyeol tidak akan mengembalikan pekerjaan Baekhyun. Ia sungguh-sungguh saat menyuruh Baekhyun keluar dari karirnya dan fokus menjadi seorang ibu. Egois memang, tapi ia ingin melakukannya dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membantah keputusannya.

Sampai di rumah sakit mereka melakukan beberapa tes darah dan harus menunggu sekitar satu jam lebih untuk tahu hasilnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di ruang tunggu dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bicara dan masuk ke dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

Akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dan menyapa Chanyeol serta Baekhyun.

"Karena ini adalah tes darah, dipastikan bahwa ini akurat. Hasilnya hampir sempurna. Lebih dari sembilan puluh sembilan persen peluang bahwa yang dikandung nona Byun Baekhyun adalah bayi anda."

Chanyeol membaca lembaran kertas hasil tes dengan tenang. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun lalu menyimpan kembali kertas itu di dalam amplop.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih", ujar Chanyeol pada sang dokter.

Setelah dokter pergi, Baekhyun tanpa bicara, berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia ingin segera pulang dan istirahat. Bicara dengan Chanyeol hanya akan membuatnya naik darah dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Chanyeol buru-buru mengejar Baekhyun yang untungnya belum jauh. Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping Baekhyun.

"Jangan ikuti aku", suara Baekhyun terdengar dingin.

"Biar ku antar kau pulang"

"Terimakasih, aku bisa naik taksi."

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar wanita itu berhenti. Ia memandang Baekhyun tepat di inti matanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerima niat baikku?"

"Biar kutegaskan. Kau ingin mengantarku agar tahu tempat tinggalku. Setelah itu kau akan bicara pada pemilik rumah untuk mengusirku seperti yang kau lakukan pada pekerjaanku. Aku bisa membaca semua pikiranmu."

"Hei, aku tidak seburuk itu", protes Chanyeol. "Ya, aku jadi memikirkannya setelah kau mengatakan itu."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya. "Kumohon tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak."

Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol. Pria di depannya tidak berubah. Masih sama angkuh dan egoisnya seperti dulu.

"Kau tertarik lagi padaku?", ejek Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau ya?"

Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya. Ia tidak benar-benar saat menanyakan hal itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan ekspresi pria itu tidak terbaca.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus. Matanya berkilat menunjukkan ketertarikan besar pada wanita itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah ditolak sebelumnya. Apalagi oleh wanita. Selama ini justru para kaum hawa itu yang memohon padanya. Tapi Baekhyun berbeda dan itu membuatnya tertantang untuk mendapatkan wanita itu kembali. Ia tidak menyebut perasaannya cinta, hanya ketertarikan.

"Oh ya tentu saja. Seminggu lagi kau akan membawa wanita yang berbeda. Aku hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak stok wanita di gudangmu."

Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan bicara sefrontal itu. Apa sekarang wanita ini mulai berani bicara kasar dengannya? Menarik sekali. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak begitu suka dengan wanita penurut.

"Kau cemburu?", senyum Chanyeol naik. Ia melihat ekspresi jijik Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan memiliki perasaan seperti itu lagi padanya. Chanyeol hanya ingin sedikit menggoda wanita keras kepala ini.

"Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli"

"Benarkah? Sungguh mengecewakan"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, diantara kita tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Hubungan antara kau dan aku hanya sebatas tanggung jawab sebagai orangtua atas bayi yang aku kandung, tidak lebih. Setelah anak ini lahir, kau bisa merawatnya, dan hubungan kita selesai."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau melempar tugas seorang ibu padaku?"

"Itu perjanjiannya"

"Hei—"

"Aku tidak bisa berada di sisi anak itu. Dia akan bertanya dimana ibunya. Mengapa ayah dan ibunya tidak bersama? Lalu dengan terpaksa aku akan berpura-pura mempunyai hubungan baik denganmu sampai anak itu cukup dewasa untuk mengerti. Tidak, terimakasih"

"Kau akan meninggalkan anak itu hanya karena tidak menyukaiku? Byun Baekhyun, kau lebih kekanakan dari yang terlihat."

"Lalu apa kau pikir aku bisa bernafas berdampingan denganmu setiap hari?"

"Mengapa kau begitu membenciku? Baiklah, aku tahu aku mempunyai banyak dosa padamu. Tapi jangan libatkan bayi dalam kandunganmu yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa untuk menanggung kesalahanku."

"Harusnya kau bisa intropeksi diri. Jika kau berbuat baik sedikit saja, mungkin aku akan merubah pikiranku"

"Apa?", Chanyeol memandang wanita di depannya heran. Apa Baekhyun bermaksud memberinya kesempatan? _Well_, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang akan berubah hanya karena seorang wanita memintanya. Jadi ia harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Lihat kan? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Jadi biarkan semua berjalan seperti rencana awal. Kau rawat bayinya dan aku pergi"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya untuk Chanyeol sebelum pergi dan memberhentikan taksi. Chanyeol memilih tidak mengejar wanita itu. Ia termenung di tempatnya cukup lama. Mengapa Baekhyun selalu menang setiap berdebat dengannya? Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu wanita seperti itu. Mungkin setelah ini akan jauh lebih buruk dari yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Ia sedang tidak berhadapan dengan wanita biasa.

**TBC!**

**This FF is dedicated to my loyal readers.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca "Baddest Male" sejauh ini.**

**Saya akan berusaha menulis lebih baik setiap harinya hingga bisa memberikan karya yang disukai banyak orang.**

**Mohon dukungan dan review-nya serta saran ataupun kritik yang membangun.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Baekhyun melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan minum sendirian di apartemennya. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia bahkan terlalu kesal karena baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan. Baekhyun memegang pinggiran westafel dengan sangat erat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena memuntahkan bersloki tequila yang ia minum tadi malam. Ia menyalakan kran, lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air .

Ia memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan. Baekhyun mengerang pelan lalu bersandar pada dinding saat merasa kepalanya berputar. Dalam hati ia mengutuk perbuatannya sendiri karena minum seperti orang depresi.

Baekhyun tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Tepatnya di sebuah apartemen kecil, minimalis, tapi bila ditempati sendiri, itu sudah cukup besar. Ada satu tempat tidur. Sebuah dapur kecil yang nyaman berwarna krem dengan lantai kayu, sebuah ruang tengah dengan televisi layar datar tertempel di dinding beserta dengan begitu banyak peralatan eletekronik dan kaset, lengkap dengan sofa nyaman dan karpet lembut.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur lalu mengambil segelas air putih yang berada di atas meja. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya mengabur.

Baekhyun melihat jam. Pukul sembilan pagi. Baekhyun berpikir ada baiknya dia dipecat, setidaknya ia tidak perlu bekerja hari ini karena ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah. Bahkan ia merasa tidak mampu untuk berjalan walau hanya satu meter.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik sederet kalimat dan mengirimnya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya. Lebih baik jika ia beristirahat.

**-Baddest Male-**

Xiumin berdiri di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Sejak tadi ia memencet bel namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya. Ia akhirnya mulai khawatir karena ini sudah lebih lima menit tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung membukanya.

Dengan lancang, Xiumin pun memencet tombol _password_. Awalnya Xiumin mencoba menggunakan tanggal lahir Baekhyun, namun gagal. Lalu Xiumin memencet tanggal lahirnya sendiri, dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mungkin menggunakannya. Wanita itu nyaris putus asa sampai akhirnya ia mengingat angka sakral Baekhyun.

_'1111'_

Terbuka!

Jangan menyebut Xiumin teman Baekhyun jika ia tidak mengenal wanita itu dengan baik. Mereka sudah berteman sejak di bangku sekolah menengah dan Xiumin sangat tahu Baekhyun lebih suka menggunakan hal-hal sederhana untuk hal penting. Contohnya saja _password _apartemen. Siapa yang tidak bisa menebak angka segampang itu? Pencuri bisa saja masuk ke rumahnya. Ya Tuhan, Xiumin harus menyuruh wanita itu mengganti passwordnya.

Xiumin berjalan masuk. Mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat melihat botol minuman alkohol tergeletak begitu saja di ruang tengah. Apa perempuan itu minum-minum lagi? Xiumin harus menegurnya.

"Baekhyun…"

Xiumin memanggil nama temannya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan menjawabnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Kali ini Xiumin mengeraskan suaranya, namun tetap saja ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh suaranya sendiri yang menjerit memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Dengan malas, Xiumin melempar tas tangannya ke sofa lalu berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun. Untuk apa temannya itu mengirim pesan menyuruhnya kemari kalau ia tidak disambut dengan baik oleh tuan rumah?

Xiumin bersandar pada daun pintu sambil memutar matanya. Ini sudah siang dan Baekhyun masih tidur? Apa dia tidak bekerja?

Xiumin berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur dan memandangi temannya yang terlelap. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun sambil memanggil namanya, namun wanita itu tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Jangan bercanda, cepat bangun."

Xiumin menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Ia kembali menggoyangkan tubuhnya, kali ini lebih keras. Namun temannya itu tetap saja tidak bergerak. Xiumin merasa ada yang aneh. Ia pun memegang dahi Baekhyun dan terlonjak kaget.

"Ya Tuhan, demamnya tinggi sekali."

"Baekhyun! Kau dengar aku?"

Xiumin mulai panik. Ia berlari ke ruang tengah dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di dalam tas. Dengan gerakan jari-jari yang cepat, ia memencet sederet angka untuk menghubungi _ambulance_.

Wanita itu kembali lagi ke kamar dan mengecek suhu tubuh temannya. Ia mondar-mandir karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun begini. Ia bahkan jarang sekali sakit. Ia panik saat cairan putih keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Xiumin bergerak gelisah, kebingungan. Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel terdengar. Itu bukan suara ponselnya, mungkin saja milik Baekhyun. Xiumin mencari-cari benda itu sampai akhirnya menemukannya di bawah selimut.

"Halo?"

_"Ayo bertemu, kita harus bicara."_

Xiumin mengernyit. Ia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya lalu membaca nama yang tertera pada layar. Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun punya teman pria dengan nama itu. Apa mungkin rekan kerjanya? Mungkin Xiumin bisa minta ijin kalau temannya sedang sakit.

"Maaf, aku bukan Baekhyun.", Xiumin mengambil tisu di meja dan membersihkan bibir Baekhyun. Ponselnya ia selipkan diantara telinga dan pundaknya.

Tercipta keheningan beberapa saat. Xiumin menebak jika pria itu mungkin berpikir jika ia salah sambung dan memastikan siapa yang sedang ia hubungi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Xiumin mendengar suara berat itu lagi.

_"Bukankah ini nomor Byun Baekhyun?"_

"Ya, aku temannya."

_"Dimana Baekhyun? Bisakah aku bicara dengannya?"_

Xiumin memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan perasaan khawatir, "Dia sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri. Boleh aku tahu siapa kau?"

"Apa? Sakit?"

Xiumin mengernyit heran karena suara pria itu terdengar sangat terkejut.

"Ya", jawab Xiumin hati-hati.

_"Dimana dia sekarang?"_

"Maafkan aku, tunggu sebentar."

Xiumin mengabaikan teleponnya lalu berlari ke pintu depan saat mendengar suara bel dan beberapa orang dari rumah sakit sudah berdiri disana. Xiumin segera menunjukkan keberadaan Baekhyun dan dengan cepat mereka membawa Baekhyun keluar. Dengan terburu-buru, Xiumin mengambil tasnya dan menyusul ke ambulance setelah menutup pintu.

"Halo?", Xiumin mencoba memastikan lawan bicaranya masih disana.

_"Ya, aku mendengarmu."_

"Aku sedang berada di ambulance mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah sakit."

_"Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana rumah sakitnya?"_

Xiumin pun memberitahukannya pada pria itu. Ia tidak curiga apapun pada Chanyeol. Mendengar pria itu yang sangat khawatir, mungkin saja ia mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik.

Xiumin duduk di sebelah Baekhyun setelah dokter memeriksanya dan memasang infus. Ia terus menangis sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun. Sepertinya karena mendengar Xiumin yang berisik, Baekhyun pun terbangun. Ia memandang temannya itu dengan heran. Terlebih lagi ia kebingungan mendapati tubuhnya tergeletak di tempat asing.

Xiumin tidak berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan linangan air mata.

"Jika kau bertanya kau sedang berada dimana, ini rumah sakit", ujar Xiumin sebelum Baekhyun melempar pertanyaan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak mati", Baekhyun menatap Xiumin antara merasa bersalah dan geli. Tidak biasanya Xiumin menangis seperti sekarang. Apa takut kehilangan Baekhyun? Sahabat yang baik.

Xiumin menunduk, air matanya kian banyak. Baekhyun akhirnya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan temannya.

"Kau kenapa? Chen memutuskanmu lagi?", tanya Baekhyun.

Xiumin sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk diajak bercanda. "Kau wanita jahat."

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Apa?", Baekhyun kelihatan bingung.

"Kau hamil kan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dan tampak tidak bisa bicara. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar perkataan Xiumin.

"Dokter bilang kandunganmu sudah dua bulan. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tahu", jawab Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

"Kau tahu dan tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku belum siap menceritakan ini kepada siapapun. Ini bukan hal bagus untuk kuceritakan padamu."

"Bagus atau tidak, kau tahu kalau aku ini temanmu. Seharusnya kau tidak merahasiakan ini padaku."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit. Ia tidak bisa melihat Xiumin saat ini.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

"Sudahlah Xiumin, aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Baekhyun, ini bukan dirimu. Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini?"

Baekhyun memilih diam. Ia tidak ingin membahas hal ini sekarang.

"Siapa pria itu?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Xiumin. Xiumin tidak menyerah, ia memaksa Baekhyun berbalik ke arahnya namun Baekhyun tidak kunjung mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Aku tanya siapa ayah dari bayimu?"

"Aku ayah dari bayi itu."

Suara berat pria membuat Xiumin menoleh ke arah pintu begitu juga Baekhyun. Xiumin melongo melihat pria asing yang tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku sebagai ayah dari bayi yang Baekhyun kandung. Sedangkan Bekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol bisa berada disini.

"Kau siapa?", Xiumin menghapus air matanya dan menatap pria itu penuh kebingungan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?", tanya Baekhyun heran.

Xiumin menatap pria itu lalu Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Sedangkan Chanyeol melepas kancing jasnya lalu membungkuk pada Xiumin.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kita bicara di telepon tadi."

Apa benar orang ini yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas janin di rahim Baekhyun? Xiumin melirik Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada pria di depannya. Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafas dan bicara pelan pada Xiumin.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

Xiumin tidak menjawab, namun ia segera bangun dari kursi dan mengambil tasnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Chanyeol duduk di tempat yang di duduki Xiumin sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi aku ingin mengkonfirmasi apa kau masuk rumah sakit karena overdosis minuman beralkohol?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi aku memang minum kemarin", jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang. "Hanya ingin."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang menyalahkanmu. Itu hakmu untuk minum atau tidak. Tapi bisakah kau lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau lupa kau sedang mengandung? Dan kau minum tequila. Kau tidak berpikir untuk menggugurkan bayi itu kan?"

"Apa aku keguguran?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Baiklah, ini salahku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi", entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa perlu untuk merasa bersalah. Mengingat bayi di dalam perutnya bukan hanya miliknya, tapi milik Chanyeol.

"Sudah kupikirkan bahwa aku akan merawat anak itu", ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengambil keputusan secepat itu. "Jadi tugasmu hanya perlu menjaga dirimu sendiri selama tujuh bulan ke depan."

"Ini kartu kredit, ATM, dan kunci mobil. Lalu ada tiga buku tabungan yang masing-masing atas namamu. Semuanya memiliki nilai yang sama. Mulai detik ini, itu semua menjadi milikmu", Chanyeol meletakkan benda-benda itu diatas tempat tidur. Baekhyun tertegun menatap benda-benda itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu pindah jika kau tidak ingin, tapi jika kau melakukan kesalahan sekali lagi dimana itu membahayakan kandunganmu, jangan salahkan aku jika memaksamu tinggal dibawah pengawasanku."

Menghela nafas, Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak punya semua ini?", Baekhyun menunjukkan pandangannya pada benda dan fasilitas mahal yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Itu hanya bentuk tanggung jawabku. Lagipula kau sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan."

"Kau pikir aku kehilangan pekerjaan karena siapa?"

"Karena kau wanita yang pintar, aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku memberi semua ini kan?"

Baekhyun mencibir pelan, "Kau benar-benar kaya rupanya."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku mohon bawa semua ini kembali", ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu dengan tenang. "Kau menolaknya?"

"Jika yang kau khawatirkan aku akan mati kelaparan, tenang saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku masih punya cukup uang untuk bertahan hidup, dan akan kupastikan kalau aku akan mendapat pekerjaan."

"Kau akan bekerja?", Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. "Kau yakin ada perusahaan yang akan menerimamu? Sekalipun kau lulusan universitas terbaik di Korea, kau belum tahu seperti apa koneksiku bekerja. Aku bisa membuat mereka semua menolakmu jika aku mau."

Baekhyun tersenyum tenang. "Lakukan saja."

Chanyeol tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bertemu wanita keras kepala seperti Baekhyun. Jika itu wanita lain, mungkin mereka akan senang dengan apa yang Chanyeol berikan. Tapi dia? Dia menolak semuanya dan mementingkan harga dirinya.

Baiklah, kita lihat sampai setinggi mana harga diri Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Ia menarik kembali barang-barang yang sudah Baekhyun tolak dan menyimpannya di balik saku jasnya.

"Aku berharap kau tidak akan menyesalinya Baekhyun."

"Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama", Baekhyun melempar senyumnya. "Jika kau sudah selesai bicara, bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Aku butuh istirahat."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. "Semoga lekas sembuh."

Pria itu melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu kamar dengan kuat. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum. Kita lihat siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

**-Baddest Male-**

Ini sudah lewat dua minggu sejak Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit dan Chanyeol tidak melihat wanita itu datang mengemis uang padanya. Padahal Chanyeol sudah pastikan semua perusahaan untuk menolak pelamar dengan nama Byun Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun justru meminjam uang di bank? Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran wanita itu.

Seluruh kantor tahu _mood_ Chanyeol buruk sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun bahkan beberapa kali mendapat amarah atasannya itu.

Chanyeol mencampakkan sebuah file pada wajah sekertarisnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya menatap penuh amarah pada gadis yang sudah gemetar karena ketakutan olehnya.

"Apa kau kubayar untuk ini?", desisnya dengan gigi bermeretak. "Bagaimana bisa kau salah mengatur jadwalku? Hal mudah seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya?", suaranya terdengar berat penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol mengangkat gagang teleponnya menekan satu tombol dan kini ia telah tersambung dengan seseorang. "Sehun, ke ruanganku sekarang."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sehun sudah tiba. Sehun melirik sekitar dan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu yang menunduk ketakutan. Apa sesuatu terjadi?

Sehun dan Chanyeol memang berteman baik, tapi di kantor dia adalah pekerja Chanyeol dan dia bisa membedakan sebagai apa posisinya sekarang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Cepat singkirkan dia dari perusahaanku dan carikan aku pegawai baru", jawab Chanyeol tenang.

Pekikan tertahan terdengar dari wanita itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon namun atasannya itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Hanya Sehun yang meliriknya dengan tatapan kasihan sembari mengangguk patuh.

"Nona, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku", ucap Sehun lembut.

"Tidak!", jawab wanita itu cepat. "Direktur, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku", wanita itu terus berusaha memohon.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bereaksi. Chanyeol hanya memberi gerakan tubuh pada Sehun untuk membawa wanita itu keluar. Lalu Sehun segera menyeret wanita itu pergi agar Chanyeol tidak melihatnya lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya setelah keributan berakhir. Ia memijit dahinya pelan saat lagi-lagi bayangan angkuh Baekhyun melintasi ingatannya. Wanita itu selalu berhasil menginjaknya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol kesal. Ditambah lagi Baekhyun yang tidak ada kabar seakan baik-baik saja dan tidak membutuhkan bantuannya membuat _mood_ Chanyeol memburuk beratus-ratus kali lipat.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Sehun melangkah masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di depan meja kerja pria itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan tidak bersemangat. "Apa begitu caramu bicara dengan atasanmu?"

Sehun tertawa mencibir, "Apa kau akan memecatku juga?"

Sehun menghela nafas saat Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Ia memandang temannya itu khawatir.

"Kau mau pergi ke klub malam mencari wanita atau minum? Mungkin dengan begitu moodmu akan lebih baik", ucap pria itu memberi saran.

"Aku tidak tertarik", jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Ini bukan dirimu. Kau tidak pernah menolak tempat itu", ejek Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa mencariku."

Chanyeol menatap pintu ruangannya yang tertutup dengan jengkel. Ia bahkan sudah beberapa hari ini menghabiskan waktunya di rumah tanpa keluar di malam hari. Dan itu cukup membuat Jongin terheran-heran karena Chanyeol tidak biasanya betah hanya duduk membaca buku di kamarnya tanpa berburu wanita untuk menghabiskan malam panas.

**-Baddest Male-**

Xiumin sedang menyemprot bunga-bunganya dengan air ketika Chen datang dan langsung menciumnya.

"Selamat pagi nona manis", Chen datang dengan cengirannya.

"Kau datang untuk menggombaliku? Kau tidak bekerja?"

Chen melihat jam tangannya lalu menatap Xiumin. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Xiumin memajukan bibirnya cemberut. "Kau tidak lupa janji nanti malam kan?"

"Tentu saja", Chen mencium pipi Xiumin yang menurutnya menggemaskan sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan lalu pergi. Ia juga melambaikan tangannya pada wanita lain disana. "Baekhyun, sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun melempar senyumnya saat Chen masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjauh. Setelah itu ia kembali menyemprot bunga-bunga di toko Xiumin dengan hati-hati.

Xiumin mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk. Wanita itu terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian santai dan rambut ekor kuda. Tidak ada kemeja, blazer, dan _high heels_ lagi.

"Kau sudah ahli mengurus bunga sekarang."

Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Xiumin. "Aku belajar banyak darimu."

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau mau bekerja di tokoku? Bukankah pekerjaan manajer perencanaan sudah cukup bagus untukmu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Aku dipecat."

"Apa?", Xiumin terbelalak mendengarnya. "Kau dipecat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai kau dipecat?"

"Alasan sederhana. Karena aku hamil."

Xiumin menganga, "Itu tidak masuk akal. Perusahaan mana yang memecat pegawainya karena alasan konyol begitu?"

"Setidaknya mereka memberiku uang pesangon."

"Kau tidak mencoba melamar di perusahaan lain? Mereka pasti akan menerimamu. Kau berpenampilan menarik, pintar, dan memiliki pengalaman."

"Aku sudah mencoba mengirim CV, tadi tidak pernah ada panggilan."

"Mana mungkin?", Xiumin terlihat tidak percaya. Sedangkan Baekhyun lebih tenang. Semuanya akan mungkin kalau Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Xiumin. "Kumohon bantu aku, biarkan aku bekerja denganmu."

Xiumin menghela nafas. "Aku tidak keberatan. Aku justru senang kau membantuku di toko. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa bekerja denganku? Aku tidak bisa membayarmu semahal kau bekerja di tempat kerjamu sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Aku senang setidaknya aku memiliki pekerjaan dan uang."

Xiumin balas memberi senyumannya untuk menguatkan Baekhyun. Temannya ini sudah cukup menderita menanggung kehamilannya sendiri dan sekarang ia harus bekerja keras menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Xiumin sungguh mengutuk pria yang telah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Selamat pagi."

Xiumin dan Baekhyun menoleh ke pintu depan. Ada seorang pelanggan. Xiumin mendekati seorang pria yang datang ke tokonya. Pria tinggi yang cukup tampan, kulitnya berwarna tan, ia mengenakan setelan jas dan sepatu kulit yang terlihat mahal. Terlebih lagi mobil BMW yang terparkir di depan toko membuatnya terlihat seperti eksekutif muda.

Xiumin memberi senyum ramahnya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk seorang wanita."

"Ah, apa dia temanmu, kerabat, atau mungkin kekasihmu? Aku akan memilihkan bunga yang sesuai jika kau mau."

"Hm, dia kekasihku", pria itu menjawab dengan malu-malu. "Tapi hubungan kami sedikit buruk, jadi aku bermaksud memberinya bunga untuk minta maaf."

Xiumin tersenyum lebar. Ia berpikir kalau pria ini sangat romantis. Beruntung sekali wanita yang memilikinya. Ditambah lagi parasnya yang tampan serta kaya cukup menjadi nilai plus. "Jadi kau ingin minta maaf ya. Bagaimana kalau bunga mawar merah dan putih? Bunga itu memiliki arti permintaan maaf yang tulus."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin itu", wajah pria itu terlihat gembira mendengar saran Xiumin.

"Aku akan merangkainya untukmu."

"Maaf", pria itu memanggil Xiumin sebelum wanita itu pergi.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku menulis kartu juga?"

"Tentu saja", Xiumin tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar."

Xiumin berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan pada wanita itu. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia menaruh semprotan airnya lalu berjalan menemui pelanggannya.

"Kau ingin menulis kartu kan?", tanya Baekhyun ramah.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus.

Baekhyun berjalan ke balik meja kaca. Ia memilih sebuah kartu dan mengambil spidol. Ia tidak sadar pria tadi tidak henti menatapnya. Selesai memilih, Baekhyun memberikan kartunya.

"Kau bisa menulis ini disana", Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah meja dan kursi kosong.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap pria di depannya heran karena merasa tidak mengenalnya, tapi pria ini malah mengetahui namanya.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ah—kebetulan ya."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap pria itu heran. Ingatannya tidak begitu bagus. Dan ia sulit sekali menemukan wajah pria itu dalam ingatannya.

Xiumin datang dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih yang sudah dirangkai menjadi satu. "Ini bunganya."

Pria itu meraihnya lalu tersenyum terimakasih. Ia memuji kerja Xiumin dan memberikan sejumlah uang setelah selesai menulis kartunya.

"Terimakasih banyak, datang lagi lain kali ya", Xiumin membungkuk sopan.

Pelanggannya itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ah, dia tampan sekali", puji Xiumin setelah mobil mewah itu melaju.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Chen."

"Apa kau mengancamku?"

Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun tertawa bersama lalu kembali masuk ke dalam toko. Baekhyun masih merasa aneh pada pelanggannya tadi. Ia terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa orang itu mengenalnya padahal ia tidak mengingat pernah bertemu pria itu sebelumnya.

**-Baddest Male-**

Chanyeol sedang bersantai di sofa saat Jongin pulang dengan raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Pria itu bahkan terheran-heran melihat senyum Jongin yang tak kunjung hilang saat sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya ada apa denganku?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya tidak tertarik. Ia mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi.

"Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo", ujar Jongin dengan nada suara yang terdengar senang.

"Kalau begitu selamat", respon Chanyeol dingin.

Ekspresi Jongin berubah kesal. Ia melirik orang di sebelahnya malas. "Sudahlah, percuma saja bicara denganmu."

Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa hendak menuju kamarnya, tapi ia mengingat sesuatu dan berbalik.

"Apa kau tahu kabar Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tidak sudi menatap Jongin, kini menatap pria itu tajam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya soal dia?"

"Apa dia masih bekerja dengan Kris?"

"Mana aku tahu", jawab Chanyeol masa bodo. Jelas-jelas ia tahu Baekhyun sudah dipecat karenanya. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak peduli dan kembali fokus pada layar di depannya.

"Aneh sekali, jelas-jelas tadi aku melihatnya bekerja di toko bunga", gumam Jongin pelan. Namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Baekhyun bekerja di toko bunga?"

Jongin memberi tatapan mencibir pada Chanyeol. "Bukankah kau tidak peduli?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia berada disana?"

"Mana aku tahu", balas Jongin. Pria itu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar lagi.

"Jadi dia bekerja di toko bunga? Mengapa wanita itu tidak menyerah juga", Chanyeol menggumam sendirian.

**-Baddest Male-**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari toko bunga yang diberitahu oleh Jongin. Ia menatap papan nama 'Xiumin Florist' sambil bertanya-tanya apa benar ini tempatnya.

Xiumin terus melirik Baekhyun karena khawatir. Sejak tadi Baekhyun terus memegang perutnya. Xiumin sudah menyuruhnya berhenti bekerja, tapi perempuan keras kepala itu terus memaksa ingin bekerja.

Xiumin yang tidak tahan, akhirnya melempar lapnya dan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang menggunting daun-daun yang mati.

"Sudah ku katakan istirahat saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Daritadi kau terlihat kesakitan."

"Aku hanya merasa nyeri sedikit. Ini tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa pot dan memindahkannya keluar toko. Xiumin sudah berusaha mencegahnya, namun wanita itu tetap keras kepala akan melakukannya. Xiumin yang kedatangan pelanggan pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena harus melayani tamunya dan membiarkan Baekhyun bekerja.

Baekhyun merasa sakit perut dan nyeri di bagian bawah perutnya kian terasa. Ia berusaha menahannya, namun saat ia membungkuk untuk meletakkan potnya, rasa sakitnya kian menjadi-jadi. Wanita itu berjongkok dan memegangi perutnya. Xiumin yang melihatnya, buru-buru lari keluar menyusul Baekhyun. Ia memegang pundak Baekhyun dan tampak panik.

"Ada apa? Perutmu kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun terjatuh, buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Ia mendekati Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Xiumin yang melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang, tampak terkejut. _Darimana datangnya orang ini?_

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Chanyeol pada Xiumin.

Xiumin menggeleng dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan susah payah. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar melingkar di lehernya lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit", ujar Chanyeol pada Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa ikut dengan Chanyeol karena harus menjaga tokonya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa", gumam Baekhyun. Wanita itu meminta Chanyeol untuk menurunkannya namun pria itu terus berjalan hingga membawa Baekhyun duduk di dalam mobilnya.

-Baddest Male-

Chanyeol menunggu selama Baekhyun di periksa. Ia berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya selama pemeriksaan. Seorang dokter laki-laki dengan umur sekitar empat puluhan itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Anda suaminya?"

Chanyeol bertukar pandangan pada Baekhyun. "Ya." Jika Chanyeol menjawab bukan, maka dokter ini akan bertanya aneh-aneh, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin memperumit masalah.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah dengan kandungannya. Rasa nyeri dan sakit perutnya adalah normal pada kehamilan anak pertama. Mungkin hanya kelelahan, saya sarankan untuk lebih banyak beristirahat."

"Saya mengerti, terimakasih."

Dokter itu pun meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun bangun dengan memegangi punggung dan tangannya.

Ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau bekerja di toko bunga dan mengangkat pot? Tidakkah kau tahu itu berbahaya bagi kandunganmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Bukannya tidak punya pilihan, tapi kau yang tidak mau memilih. Aku sudah memberimu keringanan tapi kau menolak semuanya."

"Aku tidak mau kau menginjak harga diriku dengan uangmu."

"Aku tidak menginjak harga diri siapapun. Aku melakukannya demi bayiku. Jika kau bekerja seperti itu dan sesuatu terjadi padamu, itu artinya bayiku juga dalam bahaya. Tidak bisakah kau melupakan harga dirimu yang sangat tinggi itu dan menerima niat baikku? Setidaknya pikirkan bayi dalam kandunganmu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan", Chanyeol mendesah. "Akan kubawa kau tinggal bersamaku."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Baekhyun. Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, jangan salahkan aku membawamu tinggal dimana aku bisa mengawasimu."

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sekarang?"

"Jangan salah paham, aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku ingin. Tapi aku melakukan ini demi menjaga anakku."

"Aku tidak mau!", Baekhyun turun dari ranjang rumah sakit dan hendak pergi, namun Chanyeol segera menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun selain ikut denganku."

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, mohon review jika berkenan. Boleh kritik ataupun saran. Saya akan menerimanya dengan baik. Sampai jumpa di next chapter!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Baekhyun harusnya tahu dia sedang berurusan dengan orang seperti apa. Chanyeol bukan orang sembarangan. Lihat saja bagaimana cara pria ini membobol apartemennya, mengeluarkan isi lemarinya dan membawanya ke sebuah mansion yang sangat Baekhyun tahu tempat apa itu. Dulu dia beberapa kali berkunjung kesana saat masih berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayo", suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan angkuh. Pria itu sedang berdiri di dekat pintu mobil, menunggu Baekhyun untuk turun.

Baekhyun melirik telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terjulur ke arahnya, mengajak ia keluar dari mobil Maybach Landaulet mewahnya. Namun wanita itu dengan tatapan sinis mengabaikan Chanyeol dan menganggap pria itu tidak ada. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung bergerak, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Kakinya melangkah ringan memasuki mansion mewahnya, melewati beberapa lorong-lorong menuju ruang tengah.

Baekhyun terlonjak saat melihat ada seorang pria duduk di sofa dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat madu yang sibuk mengunyah _snack_. Kedua orang itu sama kagetnya saat melihat Chanyeol datang membawa orang asing.

Si pria yang Baekhyun tidak tahu namanya bangun dari sofa. Saat Baekhyun dan pria itu bertatapan, ia ingat melihat orang ini di toko bunga Xiumin. Pria itu menatap Chanyeol. Dari raut wajahnya, tampak jelas kebingungan melihat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan seorang wanita dengan erat dan menyeret koper yang cukup besar.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Jongin. Pria itu menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan koper yang mereka bawa secara bergantian.

"Ini Baekhyun, dia akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang", jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Apa?", Luhan langsung melompat dari sofa dan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan remeh lalu memberi Chanyeol tatapan tajam penuh protes.

"Apa kau gila membawa wanita asing tinggal disini?", tanya Luhan dengan suara tinggi.

"Ini rumahku", jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum mengejek. "Apa tidak cukup kau bersenang-senang dengan wanita di luar? Apa perlu membawa mereka pulang?"

Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Luhan, menyuruhnya tenang. Jongin akan menuntut penjelasan nanti, saat Luhan tidak ada. Chanyeol harus punya alasan bagus membawa Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama mereka. "Luhan, bisa kau pergi ke kamarmu?", ucap Jongin.

Luhan menghempaskan tangannya. "Oppa, kurasa temanmu ini sudah tidak waras! Bisa-bisanya dia membawa wanita kesini", Luhan menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya membawa Luhan dengan paksa untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti", bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mendorong Luhan ikut dengannya ke lantai atas.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak mampu mengangkat wajahnya, akhirnya menghempaskan tangannya yang terperangkap pada telapak tangan Chanyeol. Ia memandang Chanyeol tepat di inti matanya.

"Apa kau suka membuatku terlihat rendah?"

"Maafkan Luhan, dia seperti itu karena tidak tahu situasinya."

"Aku tidak peduli", jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol mengangkat pegangan pada koper Baekhyun dan membawa benda besar itu ke sebuah kamar yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah. Baekhyun yang awalnya bersikeras hanya berdiri di ruang tengah, akhirnya menyerah setelah Chanyeol menariknya sedikit paksa.

Chanyeol membuka pintu berwarna coklat tua, lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Kamar itu cukup luas. Baekhyun menyorot ranjang besar di sudut ruangan, besar namun tidak tinggi. Lalu ada tirai besar dipasang di dekat jendela. Kamar itu lengkap dengan kamar mandi dan ruang _wardrobe_. Kamar ini bahkan lebih besar dari apartemen Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu berpikir tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak mengingat sedang dimana ia sekarang.

"Kau bisa istirahat sekarang", suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang seperti ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padahal ia telah membawa Baekhyun dengan paksa untuk tinggal disini. Pria ini bahkan dengan teganya segera menjual apartemen Baekhyun agar ia tidak bisa kembali kesana.

"Dengarkan aku, kau tinggal disini bukan berarti kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kau bisa keluar jalan-jalan jika kau mau, olahraga, belanja, dan melakukan aktivitasmu seperti biasa. Aku hanya berharap kau tidak kabur dan merepotkanku. Walau kau merasa berat, aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar. Hanya tujuh bulan."

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya kearah lain asalkan tidak menatap Chanyeol, ia sudah hampir gila karena kesal jika melihat pria itu.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak menjawabku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kau bahkan tidak akan mendengarkanku."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Bagus jika kau mengerti."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun menatap pintu kayu itu dengan menahan geram. Ia duduk lemas di pinggiran ranjang. Baekhyun berpikir seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak memberitahu Chanyeol soal kehamilannya. Pria itu bahkan dengan semena-mena mengatur segala urusannya hanya karena ia mengandung anaknya. Ini keterlaluan, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya perlu bersabar dan melahirkan anak di dalam kandungannya. Maka semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol akan selesai.

**-Baddest Male-**

Jongin memberikan segelas kopi pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mereka duduk bersama di meja makan. Chanyeol terlihat santai mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kau sedang apa?", Jongin berusaha mengintip namun Chanyeol segera menutup laptopnya.

"Ini rahasia perusahaanku."

"Paling-paling hanya laporan bulanan", cibir Jongin.

Chanyeol meraih gelas kopi dan menyeruputnya sedikit lalu kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Jongin menyeruput kopinya lalu memegang permukaan gelasnya. "Tidak ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh", Jongin menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang lalu bersandar pada kursi.

"Baik, apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Apa alasanmu membawa Baekhyun kemari?"

"Entahlah"

Jongin mengernyit. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan. Aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang suka meremehkanku. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran."

"Jadi apa tujuanmu membawanya kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sadar sedang berurusan dengan siapa sekarang. Aku sudah mengeluarkannya dari pekerjaan dan memberinya fasilitas mewah, tapi ia menolaknya dan memilih bekerja di toko bunga. Dia pikir dia itu siapa?", Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kurasa itu saja belum cukup membuatnya sadar, jadi aku merampas apartemennya juga."

"Kau membawanya kesini hanya karena ingin pamer kekuasaan padanya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Kurang lebih begitu."

"Kau gila Chanyeol!", Jongin menghembuskan nafas berat, ia tak habis pikir. "Mengapa kau melakukan permainan kekanakan seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak bermain."

"Kau cari masalah! Bagaimana kalau Luhan tahu wanita itu hamil anakmu? Kau akan tamat! Ayahmu akan membunuhmu."

"Luhan akan pulang besok, akan kupastikan dia menutup mulutnya."

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan tutup mulut setelah mengamuk tentang gilanya kau hari ini."

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Aku khawatir sekali, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali tertawa. "Dia bukan lagi tipeku."

"Dia bisa berubah jadi tipemu lagi jika kalian bertemu setiap hari."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa itu tidak berlaku untuk kita?"

Jongin mendelik. Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Ia merasa lucu melihat ekspresi terkejut Jongin.

"Dunia pasti sudah gila jika aku tertarik pada lelaki brengsek sepertimu! Sekalipun orientasi seksualku berubah, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu", cibir Jongin.

Lelaki itu kemudian menarik mundur kursinya dan berdiri. Ia berjalan ke westafel, mencuci gelas kopinya, lalu meletakkannya di rak.

Chanyeol menutup laptopnya lalu berdiri membelakangi Jongin. "Aku kembali ke kamar."

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya yang basah lalu melihat Chanyeol. "Oh ya, kenapa kamarmu pindah ke lantai bawah?"

"Aku harus mengawasi Baekhyun."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku yakin dia akan berusaha melarikan diri, tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan sepertinya benar terjadi. Pria itu sudah tahu Baekhyun bukan tipe wanita yang akan menerima apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan. Wanita itu sejak awal selalu menolak segala keputusan Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol yakin ia juga akan menolak soal tinggal serumah.

Mengepak barang-barang adalah sesuatu yang telah Baekhyun kuasai. Hanya kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam koper. Lagipula Baekhyun memang tidak berniat mengeluarkan semua barangnya dari koper sejak Chanyeol membawanya paksa kesini. Seperti rencana, Baekhyun akan pergi tengah malam saat semua orang sudah terlelap. Baekhyun mendengar suara musik dari seberang kamarnya, yang adalah kamar Chanyeol. Pria itu tiba-tiba pindah kesana tadi siang.

Sekitar jam dua pagi musik berhenti. Baekhyun keluar untuk memastikan Chanyeol sudah beristirahat. Lampu kamar di depannya sudah gelap dan Baekhyun berharap pria itu sedang tidur nyenyak. Rumah gelap. Semua orang di tempat tidur.

Kembali ke kamar, Baekhyun menelpon taksi. Untungnya layanan taksi masih tersedia di jam selarut ini. Ia kemudian mendorong kopernya ke lantai sepelan mungkin hingga ia keluar dari pintu depan dan cepat-cepat lari keluar pagar. Pengemudi taksi baru saja sampai.

Jantung Baekhyun berhenti saat menyadari lampu kamar Chanyeol menyala. Gorden tersibak dan wajah Chanyeol muncul di jendela. Baekhyun segera berbalik dan melempar barangnya ke bagian belakang taksi sebelum si pengemudi keluar.

Hanya tinggal tas besarnya yang tertinggal. Baekhyun dalam keadaan kalut untuk pergi, pakaiannya saja hanya baju terusan selutut dengan sweater model cardigan serta sepatu flat. Si supir taksi keluar dari mobilnya dan membantu Baekhyun memasukkan tasnya ke belakang. Saat itu Chanyeol datang dan berlari.

"Baekhyun!", seru pria itu.

"Tolong cepat!", Baekhyun memohon pada si pengemudi taksi yang cukup tua.

"Berhenti!", Chanyeol berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?", pria itu menarik tangan Baekhyun tepat saat wanita itu baru saja akan masuk ke dalam taksi. Jari-jarinya menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyentaknya agar Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Jauh!", jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Sinar lampu jalan cukup memancarkan cahaya sehingga Baekhyun mampu melihat wajah Chanyeol pucat karena marah. "Sudah kuduga kau akan kabur. Tapi kau mau kemana? Kau sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal. Mengenalmu yang selalu melakukan apa saja, jangan bilang kau akan tidur di atas trotoar?"

"Aku bisa tidur dimana pun asal tidak disini."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi!", Suara Chanyeol pecah dan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun mengerat, menyebabkan ia meringis kesakitan, tapi Chanyeol tidak lantas melepaskannya.

"Masuk kembali ke rumah!", suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Kenapa?", Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya naik turun. "Kenapa aku harus bertahan disini? Agar kau bisa menyiksaku dengan semua pelacur bawaanmu? Dengan begitu kau akan menyombongkan semua yang tidak aku punyai?", tawa kering lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. "Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku lelah melihat wanita berbeda keluar masuk kamarmu setiap malam."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?", suara Chanyeol terdengar menuntut. "Tak ada wanita manapun di tempat tidurku selama berbulan-bulan!"

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan masih ingat alasan kita putus. Apalagi kalau bukan aku yang memerogokimu dengan wanita lain?"

Chanyeol menutup matanya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membawa-bawa masa lalu? Apa kau dendam padaku?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Sorot matanya berkilat marah. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu bicara dengan nada lebih lembut. Setidaknya ia harus mencairkan es dengan api. Jika ia membalas watak Baekhyun yang keras dengan sikap kerasnya juga, maka ini tidak akan terselesaikan.

"Kumohon kembalilah masuk", ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Baekhyun, mari kita selesaikan ini dengan baik-baik sebelum aku mulai kesal."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Otaknya berteriak untuk masuk ke dalam taksi dan pergi. Setelah memikirkan masa lalunya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa ini bukan kehidupan yang ingin ia berikan untuk anaknya.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tega membawa seorang anak ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol yang tidak ada apa-apanya selain dipenuhi oleh pesta dan wanita? Namun Baekhyun merasa hatinya bertengkar dengan otaknya dan menyuruhnya diam lalu ikut dengan Chanyeol. Ia membenci bagian dirinya yang ini. Dimana ia masih mencintai pria itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengharapkan apa-apa. Ia lelah memimpikan sesuatu yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki.

Melihat kebimbangan di wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap pengemudi taksi dan menyuruh pria tua itu membongkar barang-barang Baekhyun. Ia memberi banyak uang tip pada supir itu lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun sampai taksi itu menghilang ke ujung jalan sebelum meraih koper.

"Ayo masuk", ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong Baekhyun pelan.

Saat sampai di ruangan dekat pintu masuk, Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan tas-tas Baekhyun lalu menatap wanita di depannya.

"Sebenarnya kemana kau akan pergi?", suara Chanyeol pelan nyaris berbisik, terdengar serak. Mungkin ia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan dan mengundang Jongin untuk ikut campur.

"Kemana saja", jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu akan kemana, tapi kau dengan nekatnya melarikan diri di tengah malam. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi denganmu dan bayiku?"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini. Jika kau tetap memaksaku, aku akan melompat dari jendela."

"Apa tinggal serumah denganku belum cukup? Apa perlu aku pindah ke kamar yang sama untuk mengawasimu?"

Itu ide buruk. Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Ayo ubah perjanjiannya."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Apa yang ingin kau ubah? Aku sudah setuju untuk merawatnya."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Haruskah aku melahirkan bayi ini dan menempatkannya diantara wanita-wanitamu di kehidupan sehari-hari?"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada hal seperti itu", Chanyeol menjawabnya nyaris putus asa karena Baekhyun terus membahas soal wanita lain. Chanyeol bahkan sudah berhenti melakukannya sejak memutuskan akan menjadi ayah. "Aku tahu kau sangat sakit hingga terus saja membahas masa lalu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti berakting menjadi anak kecil pemarah? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berubah, jadi bagaimana denganmu? Tidak bisakah kau menjadi seorang ibu untuk anakmu sendiri?"

"Berubah?"

"Ya, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Pesta, club malam, wanita, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk mencari kebenaran, pria itu terlihat sungguh-sungguh, tapi Baekhyun merasa masih ada keraguan terhadap Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia berubah secepat itu? Hanya karena bayi yang bahkan belum lahir?

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

Chanyeol melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, yang jelas bukan Baekhyun. Ia memandang dengan mata menerawang. "Aku ingin menjadi orangtua yang layak. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin anak itu tumbuh sepertiku."

Baekhyun merasa nafasnya tertahan di dada. Ia tersentak dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Ia menolak untuk melihat sisi lemah pria itu. Mati-matian hingga nyaris putus asa ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Tidak Baekhyun! Jangan jatuh lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kau tidak ingin merawatnya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya."

**-Baddest Male-**

Sehun sedang memindahkan koper Luhan ke dalam bagasi sedangkan Luhan bersandar pada pintu mobil, menunggu Sehun.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali hari ini?", tanya Sehun.

Luhan menatap bangunan di depannya, yaitu mansion Chanyeol dengan malas. "Semalam Chanyeol mulai lagi."

Sehun memasukkan koper yang terakhir ke dalam bagasi lalu menutupnya. Ia mendekati Luhan dan ikut bersandar pada pintu mobil. "Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak juga, aku sudah biasa bertengkar soal remot tv atau makan malam tapi kali ini lebih parah. Kurasa kepalanya sudah bergeser."

Sehun merangkul Luhan dalam dekapannya lalu menyisir helaian rambutnya. "Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia—"

"Luhan!"

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Pria itu memandang tidak suka ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah bermesraan di pagi hari.

"Jangan pacaran di rumahku, kalian hanya akan membawa sial", gerutu Chanyeol.

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun lalu memutar matanya malas. "Ada apa memanggilku?"

"Soal yang kemarin, aku harap kau bisa menutup mulutmu dari keluarga kita."

"Kenapa? Kau takut ayahmu tahu lalu kau kehilangan hak warismu begitu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Hei, kalian bicara apa?", tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana nasibmu, jadi aku akan bilang pada paman", sahut Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tenang membuat Luhan mengernyit heran karena tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan pada wajah sepupunya itu.

"Apa yang lucu?", tanya Luhan heran.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memamerkan majalahnya di udara. Mata Luhan membulat melihat cover majalah tersebut dan segera menariknya sebelum Sehun melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?", tanya Sehun penasaran saat Luhan memeluk majalah erat-erat di dadanya. Luhan hanya memunggungi Sehun agar pria itu tidak melihat benda yang ia bawa. Luhan memberi tatapan membunuhnya pada Chanyeol namun pria itu hanya tersenyum seakan meremehkan Luhan.

"Jika kau bicara macam-macam, aku akan beritahu Sehun apa yang dulu kau lakukan di Manhattan", ancam Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan secara bergantian dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya. "Apa?", tanyanya bingung. Ia kemudian memaksa Luhan menatapnya, namun gadis itu malah bersikukuh menyumbunyikan wajahnya dari Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Manhattan?"

"Sehun, kau harus tahu Luhan pernah menjadi—"

"YA!", suara nyaring Luhan berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Dengan geram, gadis itu menyeret Chanyeol menjauh dari Sehun lalu berbisik pelan.

"Jika Sehun tahu aku pernah bekerja di majalah Playboy, akan kupastikan kau kehilangan semuanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum santai. "Jika kau bisa menjaga rahasiaku, aku jamin milikmu juga akan aman."

Sehun yang begitu penasaran akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol dan Luhan. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"

Luhan buru-buru bersikap biasa. Ia memandang Sehun dengan takut lalu pergi ke dalam. Mungkin ia sedang mencari tempat untuk membakar barang bukti.

Kini tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun menyipitkan matanya penuh curiga pada Chanyeol. "Kau sedang mengancam Luhan kan?"

Chanyeol tidak mengelak, dia justru mengangguk. "Hanya jurus lama", ujarnya santai.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Kau masih mengancamnya dengan majalah itu?"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

Sehun tertawa mencibir. "Kau bahkan tahu aku berlangganan majalah itu sejak lama, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak sadar Luhan ada disana."

Chanyeol meangangkat kedua bahunya santai.

"Kau harus bersyukur karena aku masih pura-pura tidak tahu pada Luhan. Jika tidak, mungkin kau tidak punya apapun untuk menakutinya."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Terimakasih Sehun-ah", ujarnya dengan main-main.

Sehun tidak merespon. Ia memandang Chanyeol lama hingga membuat Chanyeol keheranan. "Apa?"

"Apa malam ini kau tidak ingin mencari wanita seperti biasa? Ku pikir biasanya tugasku akan selesai setelah itu", ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Aku merasa kau mulai aneh akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah Park Chanyeol tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang wanita?"

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Mata tajamnya bergerak ke jendela besar yang tirainya tertutup rapat. Sangat jelas kamar siapa yang sedang ia pandang sekarang. "Aku sedang mengurus satu."

Sehun melirik Chanyeol lewat ekor matanya. Ia tampak tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, bukankah kau akan mengantar Luhan? Dimana dia?"

Sehun melihat Luhan baru saja datang dari arah taman belakang. Ia mengintip Luhan yang jauh berada di belakang punggung Chanyeol. "Dia datang", jawab Sehun. Pria itu menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum miring sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh rahasia. "Aku pergi Tuan Park."

Luhan datang dengan wajah cemberut. Sehun langsung memegang sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau darimana?"

"Hanya ke toilet", jawab Luhan. Sehun tahu gadis itu berbohong tapi ia tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Apa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu?", tanya Luhan penuh curiga.

"Tidak ada", Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ayo cepat, orangtuamu pasti sudah menunggu."

Sehun menuntun Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sementara Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah menutup pintu untuk Luhan.

"Sampai jumpa di kantor Tuan", ujar Sehun dengan nada bercanda.

Chanyeol melambai. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Luhan. "Sampaikan salamku untuk bibi."

"Baiklah, kalau aku tidak lupa", jawab Luhan dengan ekspresi cuek. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan di sebelahnya. Mobil itu kemudian keluar dari pagar hingga berbelok ke jalan. Chanyeol bernafas lega, setidaknya satu masalah terselesaikan.

Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan melihat jendela kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Apa wanita itu masih tidur? Chanyeol memutuskan masuk ke dalam mansionnya dan berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa saja langsung masuk jika ia ingin, mengingat ini adalah rumahnya dan ia memiliki semua kunci ruangan, namun mengingat watak Baekhyun dan demi rasa sopan santun, Chanyeol pun mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya dengan sabar. Namun semakin sering Chanyeol mencobanya, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dengan agak jengkel, ia mulai menggedor-gedor pintunya namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa wanita itu benar-benar melompat keluar jendela?", Chanyeol pun segera memutar kenop pintu dan cukup terkejut karena Baekhyun tidak menguncinya. Ia pikir wanita itu akan berantisipasi tinggi karena tinggal dengannya.

"Baekhyun…", Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dan memanggil nama Baekhyun, namun tidak ada jawaban. Dengan langkah pelan, ia memasuki kamar itu dan melihat ranjang yang kosong. Pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu berjalan tenang ke arah jendela. Ia membuka tirainya dan membuka jendelanya sehingga udara bisa masuk.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Chanyeol menoleh. Matanya membulat mendapati Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk putih melilit di tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat kulit mulus wanita itu terekspos. Tubuhnya bahkan beraroma nikmat. Entah itu vanilla atau strawberry.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar mantra yang lemah untuk mengingatkannya apa yang ia dapatkan jika ia menyentuh Baekhyun sejengkal saja. Wanita ini bisa saja membunuhnya karena tidak terima sikap kurang ajar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk masih tidak sadar Chanyeol berada disana sampai akhirnya ia melihat pantulan sinar di lantai dan menatap ke arah jendela. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Dengan canggung ia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan seadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanyanya dengan suara galak.

"Hanya membuka jendela kamarmu."

"Park Chanyeol, aku tahu ini rumahmu, tapi ini kamarku. Setidaknya ketuk pintu sebelum masuk."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Aku sudah melakukannya tapi kau tidak menjawab, kupikir sesuatu terjadi makanya aku masuk."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi kecuali kau yang sedang menyelundup masuk ke kamar wanita. Sekarang juga keluar dari sini!"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, jadi aku akan pergi", Chanyeol tersenyum mencibir. Pria itu melenggang santai ke pintu, namun saat sudah hampir sampai, ia berhenti lalu berbalik. Ia menatap Baekhyun dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya dengan pandangan yang menurut Baekhyun kurang ajar.

"Tubuhmu bagus juga", Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai.

Baekhyun semakin merapatkan handuknya dan berteriak agar Chanyeol keluar. Pria itu segera keluar dan menutup pintu berwarna coklat tua tersebut. Saat sudah tertutup sempurna, Chanyeol bersandar pada pintu lalu tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun segera mengunci pintunya setelah Chanyeol keluar. Nafasnya naik turun karena menahan rasa kesal dan malu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana tatapan Chanyeol yang seakan sedang menelanjanginya. "Laki-laki kurang ajar."

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Baekhyun sengaja tidak keluar dari kamar sampai Chanyeol berangkat bekerja. Ia terlalu malas hanya untuk bertukar salam pada pria itu. Setelah memastikan mobil Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar membawa tasnya. Bukan untuk kabur, karena rasanya akan percuma, Chanyeol akan menemukannya lagi. Hari ini Baekhyun hanya ingin bertemu Xiumin karena wanita itu pasti khawatir Baekhyun tidak mengabarinya sejak kemarin. Selain itu Baekhyun juga ingin membeli barang-barang yang ia perlukan. Untung saja Chanyeol meninggalkan kartu kredit di meja makan sebelum pergi. Baekhyun tidak punya pekerjaan dan uang, dengan terpaksa ia menggunakan benda pemberian Chanyeol. Setelah dipikir-pikir setidaknya ia pantas mendapatkan itu setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan pada pekerjaan dan juga apartemennya.

**-Baddest Male-**

Hormon kehamilan adalah hal yang paling menakutkan. Baekhyun menghabiskan tiga jam mencari apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Setelah menemui Xiumin, ia berencana untuk pulang, namun saat melewati _stand_ ddeokbokki, ia merasa perutnya sangat lapar dan membelinya sepiring penuh. Namun saat menyendokkan makanan itu tiga kali ke mulutnya, selera makannya langsung hilang.

Baekhyun tidak cukup stabil secara emosional apalagi hari ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa perasaannya buruk sekali. Ia merasa kesepian dan selalu ingin menangis. Ini menyebalkan.

Saat Baekhyun sampai di rumah, ia tidak bertemu Chanyeol ataupun Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tahu dari Chanyeol kalau sepupu perempuannya yang bernama Luhan sudah pulang tadi pagi. Alhasil Baekhyun sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Wanita itu memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dan mengurung diri. Seharusnya ini menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk melarikan diri, tapi Baekhyun sadar semua akan percuma. Chanyeol pasti akan menemukannya lagi dan lagi.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil dengan malas. Ia melonggarkan dasinya saat berjalan masuk ke mansionnya. Tenaganya benar-benar habis karena harus mengikuti rapat, lalu kontrol ke lokasi proyek di cuaca panas, bahkan menemani para investor bermain golf. Belum lagi saat sampai ke kantor, ia harus menandatangani setumpuk dokumen. Rutinitas harian yang membosankan dan membuatnya seperti mau mati. Sebagai hiburan, Chanyeol biasanya akan bergabung dengan teman-temannya di klub malam dan mencari wanita. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan permainan kekanakannya. Saat ini Chanyeol hanya memikirkan tempat tidurnya dan istirahat. Ia benar-benar kelelahan.

Chanyeol baru selesai mandi dan akan naik ke tempat tidur, kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara berisik di luar pintunya. Dengan wajah lelah, ia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun yang berada di seberang kamarnya. Kamar itu gelap, namun pintunya terbuka. Saat Chanyeol menyalakan saklarnya, tempat itu kosong. Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Chanyeol meringis membayangkan wanita itu melarikan diri lagi. Ayolah, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bermain-main hari ini.

Dengan langkah cepat, Chanyeol keluar mencari Baekhyun, dan ia bersyukur menemukan wanita itu mengendap-endap di halaman.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia pikir pria itu tidak pulang malam ini. Namun sekarang Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol berdiri tiga meter di depannya dengan pakaian santai. Sweater abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam.

"Kau mau kabur lagi?", Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Pria itu kemudian memandang layar ponselnya dan memamerkannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini jam sepuluh malam. Kau akan kemana?"

"Aku tidak kabur."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari makanan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Jadi kau belum makan malam?"

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali", Baekhyun melangkah pergi, namun Chanyeol segera menahannya.

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi kecutnya. Sudah tidak ada pembantu pada jam segini, karena jam kerja mereka hanya sampai jam tujuh malam. Jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari makanan keluar. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun keluar sendirian di jam selarut ini.

"Lupakan saja, aku akan membelinya", ujar Chanyeol dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya ia lelah sekali hari ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Setidaknya ia hanya perlu mengendarai mobilnya selama dua puluh menit untuk ke restoran lalu pulang. Itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sudahlah—"

"Aku bilang aku akan mencari makanan untukmu. Tunggu saja di rumah. Kau ini _batman_ atau apa keluar sendirian pada jam segini?", Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kunci mobil."

"Kau yakin mau pergi?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin makan bibimbap."

"Hanya itu? Aku tahu restoran bagus di Gangnam."

"Tidak, aku ingin bibimbap di restoran yang ada di Jeonju."

"Jeonju?", suara Chanyeol meninggi. Matanya membesar menatap Baekhyun. "Semua bibimbap sama saja, apa bedanya?"

"Aku hanya ingin makan bibimbap dari Jeonju."

"Kau gila? Butuh waktu dua jam untuk kesana."

"Aku tidak memintamu kesana, aku sudah bilang aku akan pergi sendiri."

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat wanita itu mencoba keluar pagar. Ia mendesah, bagaimana caranya ia pergi dari kekacauan ini? Demi Tuhan ia butuh istirahat. Lagipula apa pedulinya wanita ini mau makan atau tidak. Yang benar saja ia harus ke Jeonju pada jam segini hanya untuk mencari bibimbap? Ke Jeonju butuh waktu empat jam untuk bolak-balik dari Seoul . Itu artinya ia akan kembali ke rumah pada jam dua pagi.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, apa masuk akal ke Jeonju jam segini? Hanya untuk membeli bibimbap yang bisa kau dapat di semua restoran di Korea? Lagipula apa kau tidak kelaparan?", Chanyeol meringis pelan. "Kau bisa ke Jeonju untuk membeli itu lain kali, tapi kali ini—"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak memintamu. Lagipula apa urusanmu? Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan kesana?", tanya Chanyeol. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau kau kesana sekarang, kau akan sampai pada jam dua belas malam. Kau yakin ada restoran yang akan melayani keinginan gilamu pada jam segitu? Pencuri pun bahkan memilih tidur."

"Aku tinggal di Jeonju selama setahun dan aku lebih tahu tempat itu daripada kau yang hanya menghabiskan hidupmu di Amerika."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Lucu sekali. Seorang wanita keluar tengah malam hanya demi bibimbap!" Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu bertolak pinggang. "Hari ini aku sangat lelah jadi mari hentikan omong kosong ini." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke dalam rumah namun Baekhyun segera menepisnya.

"Omong kosong katamu? Aku kelaparan dan kau bilang aku bicara omong kosong?", suara Baekhyun meninggi. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat emosional sejak bangun pagi ini dan suasana hatinya semakin buruk karena Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak ada pengertian sama sekali.

"Kau membentakku?"

"Kau brengsek!", ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Wanita ini gila! Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya. Chanyeol meringis melihat air mata turun dari mata wanita di depannya.

"Kau menangis?"

Baekhyun menunduk lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau bahkan tidak menangis saat mengaku hamil atau pun saat kehilangan pekerjaan dan apartemenmu. Tapi sekarang hanya karena bibimbap—" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia mengadah menatap langit malam lalu beralih menatap wanita di depannya dengan menahan kesal. "Baiklah, aku kesana! Kau puas? Sekarang masuk ke dalam dan tunggu."

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Review jika berkenan. Kalau gak berkenan juga gak apa-apa. Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan. Kesadaran sendiri aja untuk menghargai karya author ya **


	6. Chapter 6

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Chanyeol yang terkantuk berjalan miring saat turun dari mobil. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kantung plastik yang berisi bibimbap murah, namun mengingat usahanya mendapatkan makanan ini, tidak pantas jika ini disebut bibimbap murah. Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu tidurnya yang berharga untuk menyetir empat jam ke Jeonju demi makanan ini. Sialan.

Chanyeol memegang belakang lehernya yang terasa kaku lalu memutar kepalanya kemanapun asalkan rasa kram di lehernya menghilang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus saja menggerutu pada kantong plastiknya. Seakan bibimbap yang ada di dalamnya memiliki banyak dosa yang tak terampuni.

Chanyeol melihat kamar Baekhyun yang sudah gelap, jangan katakan bahwa dia sedang bergulung di bawah selimut dan bermimpi indah. Ia bertekad membawa Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur jika itu benar terjadi. Chanyeol harus memastikan wanita itu menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sisa bila ingin mendapat pengampunan karena merepotkan orang lain. Dengan kesal, Chanyeol sengaja mengetuk pintu Baekhyun keras-keras, namun hampir lima menit ia berdiri disana, pintu coklat itu masih tertutup rapat.

Pria itu megerang pelan. Matanya sudah sangat berat dan rasanya ia bisa pingsan disana karena lamanya Baekhyun membuka pintu. Belum ingin menyerah, Chanyeol kembali menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun lebih keras dari sebelumnya, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku masuk tanpa ijinmu", suara Chanyeol memperingati dari luar. Menunggu beberapa detik untuk mendengar jawaban, Chanyeol hanya mendapatkan keheningan. Merasa kesabarannya sudah habis, Chanyeol cepat-cepat memutar kenop pintu. Lagi-lagi tidak terkunci. Wanita ini kurang waspada, ceroboh atau bagaimana. Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang urusannya hanya soal 'Baekhyun harus menghabiskan bibimbapnya.'

Chanyeol meraba-raba dinding , saat menemukan saklar, ia segera menekannya agar lampu menyala. Dari depan kamar, Chanyeol bisa melihat gundukan terbungkus selimut di atas tempat tidur. Benar saja Baekhyun tertidur disaat ia sedang melawan kantuk sambil mengendarai mobil. Jika lengah sedikit saja, mungkin Chanyeol sudah kecelakaan. Bagus jika ia dirawat di rumah sakit, bagaimana kalau ia mati di tempat kejadian? Membeli bibimbap tidak pernah sesulit ini untuk Chanyeol. Memikirkan dampak yang bisa terjadi, Baekhyun bukan berhutang bibimbap, tapi juga nyawanya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang, ia sudah bersiap memukul bokong Baekhyun hingga ia bangun atau berteriak di depan wajahnya, namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Melihat Baekhyun terlelap, kepala di atas bantal empuk, memberi Chanyeol perasaan tenang. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa tenang melihat Baekhyun bisa beristirahat sekalipun ini bukan apartemen nyamannya. Baekhyun bernafas teratur, tidur nyenyak. Tak ada ketakutan dalam mimpinya, setidaknya saat ini. Chanyeol meletakkan kantong plastiknya di meja dekat tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh Baekhyun lebih tinggi.

Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan keluar, ia menutup pintu perlahan-lahan setelah mematikan lampu lalu berjalan ke sofa kecil. Ia melempar tubuhnya menghantam busa empuk itu lalu menghela nafas berat. Kepalanya bersandar di sandaran sofa dan mengadah ke atas dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin dengan mata sayu. Benar-benar tidak minat. Jongin terbangun karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut Chanyeol yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar orang lain, ia pikir itu pencuri atau apa ternyata pencuri itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sofa lalu berdiri di dekat Chanyeol. Ia membungkuk lalu mengendus seperti anak anjing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak mabuk", Chanyeol mendorong pelan dada Jongin agar temannya itu menjauh.

"Aneh sekali kau tidak bau alkohol."

"Aku bukan dari pesta atau klub malam", jawab Chanyeol dengan suara parau. Lengannya di atas dahi menutup separuh wajahnya, matanya terpejam.

Jongin menatap temannya dari atas sampai bawah lalu mengernyit karena penampilan Chanyeol yang terlalu biasa untuk pergi ke pesta. Itu artinya ia benar-benar tidak melakukan kebiasaannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang kalau bukan berpesta?"

"Aku dari Jeonju."

"Jeonju? Jam segini? Kenapa?", tanya Jongin heran. "Urusan pekerjaan? Bertemu investor? Atau—"

"Aku membeli bibimbap."

"Bi—apa? Bibimbap? Kau ke Jeonju untuk mencari bibimbap?"

Chanyeol mengerang pelan, ia menyingkirkan tangannya lalu menatap Jongin tajam. "Itu karena Baekhyun. Kau tahu dia sedang mengandung dan permintaan bayinya tidak masuk akal. Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Aku lelah dan butuh istirahat!"

"Jadi kau mengalah karena kau tahu dia sedang masa ngidam? Kau suami yang baik."

"Aku belum menikah dan tidak akan menikah. Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah", Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali berbalik. "Kau tidak mau istirahat di kamarmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, kelihatannya pria itu benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat. Jongin memandang temannya itu prihatin namun juga senang. Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol penurut pada wanita. Ini suatu keajaiban. Mungkin saja ia sedang jatuh cinta namun ia belum menyadarinya.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol."

**-Baddest Male-**

Pagi ini Chanyeol mual tanpa sebab, ia membungkuk di westafel dengan kran air yang menyala. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu ia sudah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Selain itu ia juga selalu ingin makan siangnya adalah sushi. Sehun sempat protes karena dialah yang kerepotan mencari sushi untuk atasannya. Jongin menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit, namun Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja bersikeras tidak pergi. Tapi setelah hari ini, Chanyeol pikir ia benar-benar harus memeriksakan dirinya.

Sebelum ke kantor, Chanyeol sengaja membuat janji dengan dokter pribadinya. Saat duduk di sebuah ruang pemeriksaan, seorang dokter yang sudah cukup tua duduk di depannya dan menjelaskan tentang kondisi kesehatannya. Chanyeol dibuat heran dengan penjelasan dokternya. Dia mengatakan itu adalah gejala _hiperemesis gravidarum_ yang seharusnya di derita oleh ibu hamil. Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Jadi penyakit Baekhyun menular kan?

Saat bangun pagi ini, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan sekantong bibimbap dingin di mejanya. Ia kemudian teringat Chanyeol yang menggantikannya ke Jeonju. Baekhyun melihat bibimbapnya dengan tidak minat, ia tidak ingin memakannya.

Baekhyun bersyukur saat tidak bertemu Chanyeol di rumah. Bisa-bisa lelaki itu mengomel panjang lebar, walau sebenarnya ini bukan salah Baekhyun karena ia tidak pernah menyuruh Chanyeol pergi ke Jeonju, pria itu sendiri yang memaksa. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak memakan bibimbapnya sama sekali. Ia justru memberikan makanan itu pada pembantu rumah tangga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutuskan jalan-jalan keluar karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah Chanyeol. Ia berkeliling sendirian di kota Seoul. Makan siang, menonton film, ataupun berbelanja. Baekhyun kembali ke rumah setelah Chanyeol terus menghubunginya untuk pulang. Mengapa pria itu jadi begitu cerewet?

Baekhyun sedang mencari taksi saat ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Namun ia memilih tidak peduli sampai masuk ke dalam taksi dan memilih menghiraukannya. Baekhyun pikir itu Chanyeol karena pria itu sudah lebih dari tiga kali menelponnya dan berkicau agar Baekhyun segera kembali karena sudah malam. Pria itu seperti ibu-ibu yang mengomeli anak gadisnya.

Chanyeol sedang mondar-mandir di depan pintu saat melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di halamannya. Dengan langkah besar-besar, ia mendekati taksi dan membuka pintunya. Baekhyun keluar dan Chanyeol membayar taksinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menelponku? Itu menggganggu", kata Baekhyun menahan kesal.

"Terakhir kali aku menelponmu adalah empat puluh menit yang lalu. Lagipula aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak keluyuran seperti anak SMA."

"Kau menelponku sepanjang perjalanan."

"Aku? Tidak!", Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu membantah.

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menyalakan layarnya dan terkejut mendapati nama Xiumin berjejer sebagai panggilan tidak terjawab. Baekhyun membuka kotak pesan atas nama Xiumin. Matanya membulat lebar saat membaca deretan kalimat tersebut.

_**BAEKHYUN, APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI TIDAK BISA MENGANGKAT PANGGILANKU? INI PENTING! IBUMU SEDANG BERADA DI RUMAHKU DAN MENANYAKAN KEBERADAANMU. APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN?**_

Chanyeol bisa melihat kepanikan di wajah Baekhyun, ia yang penasaran pun bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Ia segera melakukan panggilan pada Xiumin dan temannya itu menjawab dengan cepat.

_"Kau darimana saja?"_, terdengar suara keras Xiumin di seberang. Ia pasti sama paniknya dengan Baekhyun.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin, Baekhyun malah melempar pertanyaan yang lain. "Kau bilang ibuku sedang bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa dia berada di Korea?"

_"Mana aku tahu! Dia tiba-tiba datang ke tokoku dan bertanya dimana kau tinggal. Dia bilang apartemenmu sudah ditempati orang lain."_

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

Xiumin terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menjawab dengan suara gemetar. _"Maafkan aku. Aku memberikan alamat rumahmu yang baru padanya."_

"Apa?", Baekhyun yang sudah panik tambah panik. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya kalut. Bagaimana bisa ibunya yang tinggal di Jepang tiba-tiba datang ke Korea tanpa mengabarinya?

_"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dia terus mendesakku. Lagipula jangan salahkan aku. Ini semua salahmu tidak mengangkat teleponmu."_

"Xiumin, ibuku tidak tahu kalau aku—", Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau memberitahunya?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan frustasi. Chanyeol hanya menontonnya dengan bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

_"Haruskah aku menghubunginya lagi?"_, tanya Xiumin khawatir.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pagar saat taksi berhenti. Seorang wanita berumur sekitar empat puluhan turun dari dalam taksi. Wanita itu terlihat cantik di umurnya yang tidak lagi muda. Chanyeol menatap taksi itu penasaran. Ia tidak mengenal siapa wanita yang turun di depan rumahnya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sangat familiar.

_"Baekhyun, kau mendengarku? Haruskah aku memanggil ibumu?"_

"Tidak perlu, dia sudah disini."

_"Apa?"_

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti", setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun segera memutus panggilannya.

"Siapa wanita itu? Kau mengenalnya? Atau mungkin dia tamu Jongin?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia ibuku."

Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke arah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Kenapa wanita itu mengundang ibunya kemari? Ini bukan acara lamaran atau pertunangan kan?

Wanita yang berdiri di depan pagar tesenyum lebar saat bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Ia terlihat senang sekali karena bisa melihat putrinya lagi. Mereka memang berpisah sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ayah Baekhyun meninggal saat Baekhyun duduk di kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas karena sakit. Setahun kemudian ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria asal Jepang, alhasil ibunya pun harus mengikuti suaminya yang berdomisili di negara sakura tersebut. Baekhyun memilih tetap di Korea dan bekerja. Ibunya memang sering ke Korea untuk menjenguknya saat hari libur, namun ibunya tidak pernah datang tanpa kabar seperti saat ini. Sekarang situasinya benar-benar tidak tepat.

Baekhyun membuka pagar dan bertukar pelukan dengan ibunya. Ia merasa senang dan kalut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Siapa pria itu? Tamu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Ibu, ayo masuk ke dalam."

Chanyeol membungkuk memberi salam dengan kikuk. Ia tidak pernah bertemu orangtua Baekhyun, dan ini terasa asing bicara dengan ibunya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di ruang tamu dengan ibu Baekhyun. Jongin sedang tidak ada di rumah karena pergi dengan Kyungsoo. Alhasil tinggal mereka bertiga di rumah sebesar ini.

Ibu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya dengan pandangan tajam lalu beralih menatap putrinya yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan curiga. Wanita itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk melhat-lihat sudut rumah yang dapat ia lihat. Benar-benar rumah mewah.

Obrolan yang harusnya terjadi adalah Baekhyun dan ibunya bertukar kabar, lalu bertanya bagaimana bisa ibunya tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberitahu, bagaimana penerbangannya, bagaimana kabar keluarganya di Jepang. Tapi yang terjadi adalah obrolan penuh ketegangan antara Baekhyun—Ibunya—dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau tinggal disini?"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan wanita di depannya.

"Tidak, ada tiga orang di rumah ini", jawab Chanyeol sopan. Baekhyun terkejut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, ini akan buruk jika Chanyeol duduk disini.

Ibu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum simpul. "Kau temannya?"

"Ah—aku tidak begitu yakin dengan sebutan teman."

Ibu Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Chanyeol, bisa kau tinggalkan aku berdua dengan ibuku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin. Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. "Kenapa? Ini rumahku, dan ibumu adalah tamu di rumah ini, jadi aku harus menyambutnya kan?"

"Rumah siapa?"

"Ibu, sebenarnya—", Baekhyun ingin sekali memberitahu faktanya, namun lidahnya terasa berat saat menatap wajah ibunya. Ia tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya apa? Jadi ini bukan rumahmu? Kau tinggal dengan pria ini?", suara ibu Baekhyun masih terdengar tenang.

"Itu karena—", Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya gemetar. "Karena—"

"Tidak apa-apa jika hanya teman serumah. Lagipula kalian tinggal bertiga kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol segera menyela obrolan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun tinggal disini sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku."

"Tanggung jawab apa?"

"Chanyeol!", Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan suara tegas. Menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Sebenarnya putri anda sedang mengandung, dan bayi di dalam kandungannya adalah bayiku."

"A—apa?"

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari sofa. "Chanyeol, hentikan!"

"Baekhyun, apa maksudnya ini?", ibu Baekhyun menarik ujung _blouse_ Baekhyun.

"Ibu—"

"Kau hamil anak laki-laki ini? Kenapa? Apa kalian menikah?"

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan menggenggam tangan ibunya lalu menunduk menyesal. "Ibu, aku—"

"Apa? Jadi itu benar atau tidak?"

Baekhyun merasa pipinya mulai basah. Ia menangis karena merasa bersalah pada ibunya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Jadi itu benar? Kau—kau hamil?"

"Aku minta maaf, ini salahku, tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya", ujar Chanyeol.

Nyonya Byun merasa tubuhnya melemas. Ia menatap Chanyeol lalu bicara dengan suara bergetar. "Apa kau benar-benar menghamili putriku? Kau—"

"Ibu, maafkan aku", Baekhyun terus menunduk tidak berani menatap ibunya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak suka. Ia tidak suka melihat wanita itu memohon pengampunan sedangkan ini bukan salahnya. Chanyeol merasa dirinya lah yang bersalah sepenuhnya karena memanfaatkan perasaan tulus Baekhyun untuk bersenang-senang.

"Apa kalian menikah?"

"Tidak", jawab Chanyeol tegas. Ibu Baekhyun memasang ekspresi terkejutnya. Sebenarnya ia datang ke Korea untuk menjenguk Baekhyun dan melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama, tapi yang ia dapat justru kabar mengejutkan seperti petir di siang bolong.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau berhenti bicara?", tanya Baekhyun dengan suara seperti orang frustasi. Chanyeol benar-benar memperburuk segalanya.

"Tunggu, putriku hamil karena dirimu dan kalian tidak menikah? Bagaimana bisa kau membebankan aib seperti ini pada keluargaku?", ibu Baekhyun mulai marah.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hanya ini yang bisa kau katakan padaku?"

"Kumohon hentikan!", Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Itu seperti beling yang sengaja ia tancap di hati ibunya.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan bertanggung jawab?", tanya ibu Baekhyun. Wanita itu masih berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meledak karena marah.

Baekhyun tidak bisa hanya duduk diam. Ia segera berdiri dan menarik Chanyeol bangun. Chanyeol dengan enggan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Ibu masih bicara", teriak ibunya.

Baekhyun terus berjalan membawa Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari ruang tamu. Ia perlu bicara dengan Chanyeol.

Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar ibunya berkata, "Apa kalian tidak saling mencintai? Lalu kenapa kalian melakukan ini?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Pintu berayun tertutup sebagian. "Kau merusak segalanya", desis Baekhyun marah.

"Apa kau ingin ibuku tahu kalau kita tidak saling mencintai padahal aku mengandung anakmu? Apa kau ingin ibuku sakit karena tahu hidup putrinya yang menyedihkan?"

"Ini kehidupan nyata, dan cepat atau lambat ibumu akan tahu segalanya. Aku hanya membuat itu jelas sekarang."

"Apa menyenangkan membuatku seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan membuat suara menggeram di tenggorokannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku berbohong?"

"Sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab yang terus kau banggakan itu, bisakah aku memintamu untuk memperbaiki ini? Katakan saja kita saling mencintai dan kita akan segera menikah."

"Apa?"

"Bukan pernikahan sungguhan."

"Kau mau aku berbohong?"

"Itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini."

"Tidak ada kebohongan yang baik."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengalah kali ini saja? Sekalipun aku memohon atas nama ibuku."

Baekhyun berjinjit dan meremas lengan atas kaus Chanyeol. Jari kukunya menusuk kaus itu dan menyentuh kulit. "Sebaiknya kau memperbaiki situasi ini", desis Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Bibirnya gemetar saat bicara. "Apa saja! Buktikan pada ibuku bahwa hubungan kita baik-baik saj—"

"Baekhyun?", nama Baekhyun bergema di lorong. Terdengar suara ibunya yang khawatir memanggil namanya.

"Nah, ibumu datang", ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Bagaimana kalau ibu mendengar perdebatan kita? Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Apa?"

"Apa saja!"

"Hanya ini yang ada di pikiranku", Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan menempelkan tubuh mereka sangat dekat hingga tiada jarak. Chanyeol menunduk dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Tangannya melilit erat menempelkan tubuh mereka.

Nafas Baekhyun berhembus dan tubuhnya bergerak saat kedua kakinya terbuka. Tadinya ia menduga akan mendapat ciuman hati-hati penuh kontrol untuk diperlihatkan pada ibunya bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebaliknya, ia mendapat ciuman penuh gairah dan energi seksual. Bibir yang hangat menyatu dengan permainan lidah. Gigi Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun nyaris menarik mundur kepalanya kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menahan kepalanya. Chanyeol melengkungkan punggungnya untuk mengambil setiap tetes terakhir dari tekadnya.

Baekhyun berpegangan dan memberikan semuanya. Ia hanya bisa percaya pada rencana Chanyeol dan berharap setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mengerang, Chanyeol menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rambut tebalnya untuk menahan kepalanya sambil terus melancarkan ciumannya.

"Baekhyun, ibu—oh!"

Chanyeol melepas mulutnya dari bibir Baekhyun. Diliputi rasa bingung, Baekhyun membatu seperti patung. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol mencoba mencari beberapa tanda emosi di wajahnya, tapi Chanyeol tetap fokus pada ibunya.

"Maafkan aku", ujar Chanyeol saat bertatapan dengan ibu Baekhyun. Senyumnya masam dan benar-benar maskulin.

Ibu Baekhyun menatap dua orang di depannya bergantian, bingung. "Baekhyun, ibu akan kembali ke hotel, kita bicara besok."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ibunya menatap Chanyeol sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi. "Aku mohon jaga Baekhyun dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk sopan sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun bergidik saat tinggal dirinya dan Chanyeol. Suasana canggung meliputinya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mata tajamnya sudah berubah jernih. Pria ini selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik.

"Aku rasa kita sudah memecahkan masalah soal ibumu", ujar Chanyeol penuh percaya diri.

Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan semua perasaan hancur yang melilit perutnya. "Aku rasa begitu."

Tidak ada alasan mengapa ciuman Chanyeol begitu terasa nikmat, namun menyakitkan begitu dalam. Melihat gelagat Chanyeol, Baekhyun sadar satu hal. Pria itu tidak pernah mencintainya.

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Ini gak lama kan ya?**

**Karena lebaran, saya juga sibuk dengan hal pribadi, tapi ini sudah diusahakan lanjut cepat.**

**Semoga part ini tidak mengecewakan. **

**Kemarin ada yang tanya rate FF ini gak akan naik jadi M?**

**Jawabannya TIDAK! Saya konsisten di rated T.**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah review kemarin, saya sudah baca semuanya. Banyak review yang berisi saran membantu. Saya sangat mengapresiasi dan berterimakasih.**

**Dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir & batin. Maaf kalau telat update atau gak balas review. Maaf ngucapinnya agak telat.**

**Sebagai THR untuk saya, berkenan review ya teman-teman yang baik hati.**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Baekhyun sedang menunggu Chanyeol di halaman rumah. Pagi ini ia sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu ibunya di hotel. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berencana mengajak Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol bukan solusi yang baik untuk diajak bicara dengan ibunya. Tapi apa daya ibunya memaksa ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan saat Baekhyun menelponnya, hanya saja Baekhyun harus menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan rapat devisi yang memakan waktu sekitar dua jam lamanya.

Sebuah mobil audi hitam melewati pagar yang terbuka lalu masuk ke halaman. Chanyeol yang turun dengan stelan kantornya membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berbicara, bernapas, ataupun bergerak. Ia tak seharusnya begitu, tapi begitu melihat penampilannya, bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa membuat wanita normal manapun menahan napas.

Dia tampak tampan dengan jas kantor hitam dan dasi tak terpasang dengan rapi di lehernya. Rambutnya berantakan sementara mantelnya berkibar. Dia masih mengenakan kacamata—yang mungkin lupa dia lepas karena begitu terburu-buru untuk menyusul Baekhyun—membuatnya jadi tampak lebih cerdas.

"Apa aku terlambat?", tanya Chanyeol terburu-buru.

"Tidak", Baekhyun menggeleng pelan setelah melihat jam perak yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Baguslah, ayo pergi sekarang."

Selama perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan, hanya ada suara musik yang terdengar di audio. Chanyeol fokus memperhatikan jalan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bergerak gelisah memainkan jari-jarinya yang ada di atas pahanya. Saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, ia mencuri pandang ke sebelahnya dan tidak sengaja menangkap gerakan gelisah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Tidak ada."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak pandai berbohong, bahasa tubuhmu mengatakan semuanya. Kau khawatir ibumu membahas pernikahan?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih takut kau bicara dengan ibuku."

Chanyeol menarik senyum miring. Ia melihat lampu berubah hijau lalu menekan gasnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan Baekhyun."

"Kau sering mabuk-mabukan, tidur dengan banyak wanita lalu mencampakkan mereka, tapi kenapa berbohong sulit sekali kau lakukan? Lagipula ini demi kebaikan."

"Tidak ada berbohong demi kebaikan. Saat kau berbohong satu kali, maka kau perlu melakukan kebohongan lain untuk menutupi kebohonganmu yang pertama. Bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak suka lalu memutar bola matanya kearah lain.

"Jika kau tidak bisa bicara pada ibumu, maka aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan? Kau akan bilang aku mengandung anakmu dan kita tidak akan menikah karena kita bukanlah pasangan yang saling mencintai. Lalu saat ibuku merasa luka di hatinya kau akan menabur garam dengan mengatakan kenyataan lain yaitu aku hanya perlu berada disisimu selama tujuh bulan hingga anak ini lahir, hak asuhnya ada padamu dan aku pergi, lalu urusan kita selesai. Begitu?"

"Ya itu kenyataannya", jawab Chanyeol dengan tidak yakin.

"Apa kau ingin membuat ibuku pingsan?"

"Lalu kau punya rencana hebat seperti apa? Merancang kebohongan bahwa kita pasangan bahagia yang akan segera menikah serta mengasuh anak bersama? Bagus jika ibumu percaya lalu kembali ke Jepang, bagaimana jika dia ingin melihat putrinya naik ke altar sebelum ia pergi? Pikirkan ini baik-baik Baekhyun, tidak ada kebohongan yang sempurna. Cepat atau lambat ibumu akan tahu kebenarannya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya keras. Kepalanya berputar-putar mencari cara hingga membuatnya pusing, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan titik temu apapun. Apa ia harus percaya lagi pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan pria itu menghancurkan segalanya?

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus menyetir. "Percaya padaku ini akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jalan berdampingan namun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di restoran. Baekhyun terkejut sepersekian detik. Chanyeol bisa melihat ibu Baekhyun duduk di salah satu meja. Ia tidak ingin disangka mempunyai hubungan tidak harmonis dengan Baekhyun walaupun itu memang benar. Ia hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaan.

Mereka duduk di meja yang sama dengan ibu Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun terlihat menawan seperti biasa. Wanita itu mengenakan mantel bulu yang terlihat mahal dan tas kulit yang harganya ratusan juta. Keluarga Baekhyun memang terbilang mampu dalam urusan finansial. Ayah tirinya adalah CEO perusahaan elektronik terkemuka di Jepang dan almarhum ayah kandungnya meninggalkan puluhan penginapan yang kini dikelola oleh ibunya. Karena alasan itulah ibu Baekhyun sering bolak-balik Jepang dan Korea. Baekhyun sendiri menolak tawaran ibunya untuk mewarisi usaha ayahnya, ia lebih suka bekerja dengan hasilnya sendiri. Karena itulah ia mencari pekerjaan di perusahaan Kris. Awalnya ia merintis karirnya dari nol. Pegawai magang, pegawai tetap, hingga naik jabatan menjadi manajer perencanaan. Karirnya sedang cemerlang, namun siapa sangka kehamilannya membuat dunianya jungkir balik seperti sekarang.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama", ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin CEO sepertimu cukup sibuk", jawab ibu Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar wanita di depannya tahu pekerjaannya, ia menyangka Baekhyun memberitahukannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Baekhyun yakin koneksi ibunya bekerja dengan baik hingga mendapat informasi secepat ini.

"Kau tentu tahu alasanku meminta kalian bertemu disini", ujar ibu Baekhyun tenang. "Aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasan."

"Apa yang ingin ibu dengar? Ibu tahu aku sedang mengandung", kata Baekhyun.

"Kau bangga dengan bayi di kandunganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah tidak melakukan apapun. Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu ini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Matanya memandang ke bawah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi anda bisa bicara denganku", sela Chanyeol.

Ibu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan menahan geram. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin ia hanya berusaha tenang karena tidak ingin membuat keributan di malam hari ditambah lagi itu adalah kediaman orang lain.

"Apa orangtuamu tahu ini?"

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan ibu Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum sinis. "Pantas saja kalian hidup dengan bebas. Haruskah aku bicarakan ini dengan orangtuamu?"

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Jika ayahnya tahu ini, maka Chanyeol akan kehilangan semuanya. Hak waris, mobil, rumahnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

"Ibu", ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Ibu Baekhyun melirik putrinya lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Mari kita bicarakan tanggung jawab yang kau katakan kemarin. Bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab atas situasi ini?"

"Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dan bayiku."

"Dengan cara apa? Menyembunyikan putriku di rumahmu?", sindir ibu Baekhyun. "Atau pernikahan?"

Chanyeol sudah menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan semacam ini. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol cemas, ia bisa melihat keraguan pada raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Ibu, aku tidak akan menikah dengan Chanyeol."

Ibu Baekhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan putrinya begitu juga Chanyeol. Ia pikir Baekhyun akan terus menunduk hingga kembali ke rumah.

"Kau bilang apa?", suara Nyonya Byun terdengar bergetar.

"Tidak akan ada pernikahan, bu"

"Baekhyun, cukup karena kau mengandung seorang anak, tapi apa maksudmu tidak akan ada pernikahan?"

"Kami tidak saling mencintai, bu"

Ibu Baekhyun yang geram segera berdiri, meraih gelas air dan menumpahkan isinya tepat ke wajah Baekhyun. Seisi restoran langsung memberi perhatian kepada meja Baekhyun, ibunya serta Chanyeol. Beberapa orang terlihat berbisik-bisik membicarakan tiga orang yang mungkin saja sedang berselisih. Dan sisanya terlihat tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya.

Baekhyun terkejut saat sadar wajah hingga pakaiannya basah begitu juga Chanyeol. Pria itu segera berdiri mensejajarkan tingginya dengan ibu Baekhyun.

"Nyonya—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sama sepertinya? Kau mau bilang tidak akan menikah dengan putriku?"

Chanyeol melirik seisi restoran yang sedang menonton mereka. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Lalu apa anda ingin putri anda menikah tanpa cinta?", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah agar orang lain tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Mengapa kau membuat putriku seperti ini jika kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Maafkan aku. Ini salahku."

"Maaf? Kau pikir kata maaf akan mengembalikan semuanya?!", ibu Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol hingga semua orang bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menikah dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak mencintai putriku?"

Chanyeol diam cukup lama. Baekhyun hanya menunduk di tempatnya duduk. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak", jawab Chanyeol pelan. Suaranya tidak setegas sebelumnya.

Ibu Baekhyun langsung melayangkan tamparannya di wajah Chanyeol dengan cukup keras. Pengunjung restoran mengeluarkan suara terkejut yang berusaha diredam. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan melotot kaget melihat pipi Chanyeol yang memerah.

"IBU!"

"Baekhyun, terserah padamu. Kau mau bersenang-senang dan hidup dengan pria brengsek yang tidak mencintaimu atau ikut dengan ibu ke Jepang."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar Baekhyun yang akan ke Jepang.

"Ibu—"

"Pastikan besok kau ke bandara atau ibu tidak akan peduli lagi padamu", Nyonya Byun mengambil tasnya di kursi lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa menoleh. Chanyeol bertukar pandangan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunduk saat menyadari keadaan sekitar dan sedang menjadi tontotan. Ia berbisik pelan ke telinga Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?", Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun dan membawakan tasnya hingga mereka meninggalkan restoran.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangannya saat mereka berdiri di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Ia menjulurkan sapu tangannya pada Baekhyun, namun wanita itu hanya membatu seakan tidak melihatnya, pandangannya kosong dan menerawang ke depan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat lalu mendekatkan sapu tangannya hingga menyentuh permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Ia membantu mengeringkan wajah Baekhyun yang basah. Lalu ke lehernya dan menepuk-nepuk sapu tangannya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol sontak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Selama kita pacaran, selain untuk bersenang-senang apa kau tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?"

Chanyeol membawa tangannya mundur lalu menyimpan kembali sapu tangannya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal ini?"

"Kau pasti sedang merasa senang sekarang."

"Aku?", Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Kenapa ia harus senang setelah mendapat tamparan di depan banyak orang?

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, kau harusnya senang."

"Huh?"

"Ibuku mengajakku ke Jepang, itu artinya kau tidak akan memiliki tanggung jawab apapun padaku. Kau tidak perlu merawat anak ini. Kau tidak kehilangan apapun dan kau tidak akan mendapat kerugian apapun."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun cukup lama. Otaknya tiba-tiba terasa lambat untuk bekerja. Ia sedang menelisik perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ia sedang senang seperti yang Baekhyun katakan? Awalnya ia memang menolak anak itu, tapi ia merasa aneh mendengar Baekhyun yang akan pergi dan itu artinya ia tidak akan merawat bayi manapun.

"Kau akan ke Jepang?", Chanyeol bisa mendengar ada nada aneh di dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku rasa begitu, lagipula apa yang bisa aku lakukan disini? Aku tidak punya pekerjaan ataupun tempat tinggal."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa bersalah membuat Baekhyun kehilangan pekerjaan dan apartemennya. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud membuatnya sesulit ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil keputusan secepat itu? Aku sudah katakan padamu aku akan merawat anak itu. Kau tidak bisa pergi kemanapun."

"Itu jika aku tidak ingin merawatnya, tapi sekarang ibuku sudah mengetahui kondisiku. Apa kau pikir ibuku akan memberikan cucunya padamu?"

Chanyeol merasa seperti ada lubang besar di perutnya dan perasaannya terasa hampa. Sebenarnya perasaan macam apa ini.

"Kau mau minum?", Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

"Minum?"

"Ya, kau mau mengajakku ke _club _kan?"

"Kau mau minum? Apa kau gila? Kau sedang hamil."

"Ayolah, aku berjanji hanya akan minum satu sloki."

"Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko."

"Ini pesta perpisahan, kita bahkan belum tentu akan bertemu lagi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Perasaannya terasa aneh mendengar kata perpisahan.

"Kau bisa ajak Jongin dan yang lain. Aku akan membayarnya."

"Kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ini pertemuan terakhir kita, anggap saja hari kebebasanmu. Kita bisa merayakannya bersama."

"Yang benar saja!"

**-Baddest Male-**

"Wah, Park Chanyeol hidup kembali!", Sehun bersorak dengan riang. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Kris hanya tersenyum miring lalu meneguk minumannya.

Jongin mendecih melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang malas-malasan. Biasanya orang itu akan berpesta seperti orang gila.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah _club_ malam. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menelpon teman-temannya dan mengatakan ingin berpesta. Mereka menyambut ajakan Chanyeol dengan semangat karena itu artinya minum sepuasnya dengan gratis.

Chanyeol tidak merespon Sehun dan memilih meminum habis vodkanya.

"Oh ya siapa gadis itu?", Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri jauh dari mereka. Sehun sudah penasaran saat melihat Chanyeol datang dengan wanita itu. "Apa kekasih barumu?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang berada di lantai dansa dengan beberapa orang asing. Baekhyun memang tengah hamil, namun kandungannya yang baru beberapa minggu membuat tubuhnya masih terlihat ramping dan menarik dengan balutan gaun ketat diatas lutut.

Chanyeol kembali meneguk minumannya untuk menghindari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau membawa Baekhyun kemari?", Kris menggoyangkan gelasnya hingga minuman dan es di dalamnya berputar.

"Bukan aku yang membawanya, dia yang memaksaku kemari."

"Kris, kau mengenalnya?", tanya Sehun heran. Sepertinya hanya ia satu-satunya orang disini yang tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Jongin tadi sempat menyapa Baekhyun saat baru saja tiba.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali? Urus saja urusanmu yang lain", ujar Kris. Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan membawa sebotol minuman ke lantai dansa.

Kris merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengisyaratkan Chanyeol kalau ia harus mengangkat telepon. Pria tinggi itu kemudian menghilang dibalik kerumunan. Mungkin saja telepati Tao sedang bekerja seperti biasa. Wanita Cina itu selalu menelpon disaat yang tepat—mengganggu disaat Kris bersenang-senang.

Jongin menepuk punggung Chanyeol hingga temannya itu menoleh padanya. Jongin menuangkan minuman ke gelas Chanyeol yang disambut Chanyeol dengan tangan terbuka.

"Kau ada masalah?", Jongin mengeraskan suaranya agar Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Suara musik _beat_ yang berisik membuat suaranya tidak akan kedengaran jika berbisik.

"Perusahaanku baik-baik saja, ayahku tidak menelpon yang artinya baik-baik saja, dan Luhan untungnya tidak membuat masalah."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

Jongin menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

"Mengapa Baekhyun bisa berada disini?"

"Dia bilang untuk pesta perpisahan."

"Perpisahan apa?"

"Baekhyun akan ke Jepang."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk malas. "Ibunya tahu bayi di dalam kandungannya adalah anakku."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, ibunya bertanya apa kami akan menikah dan aku jawab tidak. Lalu ibunya menamparku dan menyiram Baekhyun dengan air. Ibunya bertanya apa Baekhyun akan tinggal dengan lelaki brengsek sepertiku atau ikut ibunya ke Jepang."

"Dan pilihan Baekhyun adalah ke Jepang?"

"Sangat mudah ditebak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit lalu melirik Jongin. "Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia bilang dia akan pergi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Kau bisa mencegahnya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kau memiliki perasaan semacam itu, Tidak ingin dia pergi."

"Omong kosong."

"Apa kau tidak kecewa? Baekhyun akan pergi, begitu juga bayimu. Kau bahkan belum pernah melihat bagaimana wajah bayimu. Apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana rupa anak itu, bagaimana dia berkembang, bagaimana dia berjalan, dan—"

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti ini padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun?"

"Mengapa pertanyaanmu sama seperti ibu Baekhyun? Apa kau dibayar?"

Jongin terkikik lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa itu pertanyaan wajar. Kau tinggal dengannya, dan dia mengandung anakmu. Kalau tidak ada cinta, seharusnya kau memiliki rasa simpati walaupun sedikit."

Chanyeol kembali menelan minumnya dengan sekali teguk. Matanya tidak sengaja kembali melihat Baekhyun. Dia sedang bicara dengan seorang pria. Baekhyun telihat menggeleng dengan senyum sungkan lalu mundur selangkah. Namun pria itu justru semakin agresif mendekati Baekhyun lalu memegang tangannya. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskannya. Chanyeol menebak situasinya kalau pria itu ingin megajak Baekhyun berdansa, pergi, atau ke hotel mungkin. Tapi Baekhyun menolak dan lelaki itu terus memaksanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya di meja bar dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Jongin menoleh heran. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Namun Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Chanyeol melangkah dengan langkah besar-besar menerobos kerumunan. Tubuhnya beberapa kali bertabrakan dengan orang lain, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan lurus hingga akhirnya menarik tangan Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau siapa?", tanya pria asing yang masih memegang sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kau ini siapa?", tantang Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum remeh ke arah Chanyeol lalu kembali menarik Baekhyun namun Chanyeol yang tidak mau kalah bersikukuh menahan sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku tidak punya urusan denganmu", ujar pria asing itu dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tapi aku punya. Mengapa kau mengganggu Baekhyun?"

"Siapa? Wanita ini?", pria itu menunjuk Baekhyun. "Aku hanya mengajaknya berdansa."

"Dari yang kulihat sepertinya dia tidak mau tapi kau terus memaksanya."

"Baekhyun, jadi kau menerima ajakannya atau tidak?", Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menuntut jawaban. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menunduk.

"Kau dengar kan? Dia tidak mau."

Pria asing itu tertawa sinis. "Mengapa kau begitu ikut campur? Memangnya kau ini siapanya?"

"Aku?", Chanyeol mematung. Dia sendiri tidak tahu hubungan macam apa yang ia miliki dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang dalam. Entah apa dan siapa yang menggerakkan sensor tubuhnya. Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Baekhyun lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali.

Baekhyun baru sadar Chanyeol sedang menciumnya saat bibir pria itu bergerak lembut diatas permukaan bibirnya. Baekhyun menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari pria asing yang terus mengganggunya lalu berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk mundur tapi kedua tangan Chanyeol segera menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya di depan dada. Begitu merasa Baekhyun tidak lagi melawan, Chanyeol justru memperdalam ciumannya.

Ini salah. Baekhyun kembali berusaha melawan. Chanyeol melepas salah satu tangan Baekhyun, memegang kedua pipinya dengan paksa. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka dengan sendirinya karena terkejut dan Chanyeol memaksa lidahnya masuk dan menciumnya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan pipi merona. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jantungnya berdebar. Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain asal bukan Baekhyun.

Pria asing di depannya belum menyerah, Chanyeol pikir pria itu akan pergi setelah melihat ciumannya dengan Baekhyun, namun pria itu justru kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ikut bersamanya. Baekhyun yang terkejut menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol seakan meminta pertolongan. Sehun datang dan menendang pria itu hingga tersungkur. Beberapa pengunjung wanita berteriak kaget.

Pria itu segera bangun untuk membalas Sehun, tapi Kris dan Jongin sudah menahan pria itu lalu memiting tangannya ke belakang hingga orang asing itu kesakitan dan memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Hei bung, lebih baik kau pulang saja dan minum susu buatan ibumu", ujar Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir orang itu pergi.

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis. "Jadi kau membawa _bodyguard_?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut _bodyguard_?", suara Kris meninggi.

"Kau mau cari mati ya? Pergi saja sana", Jongin melayangkan tangannya seakan ingin meninju pria itu. Dengan takut ia langsung mundur dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menjauhkan tangannya saat Chanyeol ingin menyentuhnya. Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar saat menyadari penolakan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau bawa Baekhyun pulang", ucap Jongin memberi saran.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali lebih dulu."

"Hm", Jongin mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa besok Chanyeol!", seru Sehun saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan pergi. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanpa manoleh. Ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang.

Saat memastikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah keluar dari _club_, Sehun segera menarik Jongin dan Kris mendekat kearahnya dan membentuk lingkaran yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari dua temannya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jongin malas. Sedangkan Kris hanya memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

"Apa kalian lihat cara mereka berciuman tadi? Kupikir ada sesuatu di antara mereka", ujar Sehun dengan hati-hati seakan sedang membagi rahasia.

Jongin dan Kris bergerak mundur karena merasa informasi Sehun tidak penting. Kris membetulkan letak jaketnya yang dirasa berantakan karena Sehun.

"Kau ini seperti komputer pentium lambat sekali mendapat informasi", ujar Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Mereka bahkan tinggal serumah", tambah Kris.

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah bertanya apa dan apa. Tutup saja mulutmu rapat-rapat. Jika ada orang lain yang tahu, kau bisa mati di tangan Chanyeol."

Sehun menutup rapat mulutnya lalu menggerakkan tangannya seakan sedang mengunci mulutnya.

Di luar bar, Chanyeol melepas jaketnya lalu memasangkannya di pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol lalu berusaha melepasnya namun Chanyeol segera menahannya.

"Pakai saja, pakaianmu terlalu terbuka."

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol ada benarnya. Jadi ia memilih diam. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Besok jam berapa penerbanganmu?", Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya kecepatan stabil.

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela. "Jam tiga sore", jawab Baekhyun dengan suara datar.

"Apa kau perlu tumpangan ke bandara? Aku akan mengantarmu jika kau mau."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tahu kau sibuk."

"Aku tidak sesibuk itu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi. Ia tidak henti memandang keluar jendela. Chanyeol mengetukkan jarinya di stir mobil dengan gelisah. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Baekhyun."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya ciuman yang tadi—"

"Aku mengerti, kau hanya ingin mengusir pria itu kan?"

"Huh? Hm—ya", jawab Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Lupakan saja, kau bisa menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi."

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya saat Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menyuruh agar ia melupakan ciumannya. Entah itu perasaan marah, kesal, atau kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol lupa? Ciuman itu bahkan yang pertama kali membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol yang baru sadar, segera menginjak remnya. Chanyeol dengan sigap merentangkan tangannya menahan tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh mereka terdorong ke depan. Untungnya mereka sudah mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Chanyeol melihat seorang pria yang merupakan pejalan kaki berdiri di depan mobilnya. Ia hampir saja menabrak orang.

"Kau ini bisa menyetir tidak?", teriak orang itu jengkel.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Bagaimana bisa ia melamun selama menyetir dan tidak melihatnya?

Chanyeol membuka kacanya dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Si pejalan kaki itu masih mengomel lalu berjalan menyusuri penyebrangan. Chanyeol bersandar pada kursinya lalu menutup kaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", suara Baekhyun terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemas. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan menyesal. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa.", jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mengacungkan tiga jarinya di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Kau bisa lihat ada berapa jari?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran lalu menjawabnya. "Ada tiga."

"Baguslah, kupikir kau mabuk. Apa kau bisa menyetir? Aku akan menggantikanmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir sebentar tadi lalu kehilangan fokus."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga nyaris menabrak pejalan kaki?"

"Apakah aku menyukaimu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku memikirkan itu tadi. Byun Baekhyun, apa aku menyukaimu?"

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Hola! Chapter 7 selesai.**

**Wah, terimakasih atas limpahan dukungan buat saya serta review yang sangat membantu saya dalam berkarya. Masukan kalian sangat saya hargai. Terimakasih banyak.**

**Ngomong-ngomong selamat buat fans EXO. Yippie. Akhirnya kita punya nama fanclub official. No exotics anymore. We are EXO-L!**

**Ada yang sudah punya member card?**

**Saya sempat putus asa karena gagal terus waktu daftar, web SMTOWN error terus, udah gitu email confirmationnya benar-benar lama sampai bikin jamuran.**

**Dan adakah yang menonton TLP? Selamat ya, kalian beruntung huhuhu T-T**

**Saya gak bisa nonton karena gak ada uang pesawat. Sedih deh. Udah gitu masih awal masuk kuliah, masak udah meliburkan diri aja? Nanti dikira jadi mahasiswa tidak berbakti lagi.**

**Mungkin belum jodoh saya, doakan suatu hari nanti saya ketemu EXO ya, siapa tahu ketemu di pasar pas beli ikan atau ketemu di kedai bubble tea *author ngaco***

**Jangan lupa review ya ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak memperingatinya, Chanyeol mungkin sudah menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang sedang menyebrang. Untung saja hal itu tidak terjadi. Hanya saja Chanyeol harus puas menerima makian dari orang yang nyaris ia tabrak. Lagipula ini memang karena kelalaiannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga nyaris menabrak pejalan kaki?"

"Apakah aku menyukaimu?"

"Apa?", Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Ia berpikir mungkin saja salah mendengar ucapan pria disampingnya.

"Aku memikirkan itu tadi. Byun Baekhyun, apa aku menyukaimu?"

_Tiiinnn…_

_ Tiiinnn…_

Baekhyun menunduk untuk melihat lampu lalu lintas. Dan benar saja bunyi klakson yang tidak sabaran di belakangnya karena lampu sudah berubah hijau. Baekhyun segera menegur Chanyeol dan pria itu menurut untuk melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah melewati keheningan selama perjalanan, Baekhyun memilih turun lebih dulu dari mobil lalu berjalan masuk ke mansion mewah Chanyeol yang juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia berusaha melangkah lebar-lebar untuk cepat sampai ke kamarnya, namun bagaimanapun usahanya, sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan mengkhianatinya.

Chanyeol dengan mudah menyusul Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Pria itu hanya diam saja tanpa mengucap apapun hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa jam berdetak begitu lambat.

"Ada apa?", tegur Baekhyun.

"Kau serius akan ke Jepang?"

"Apa aku terlihat main-main?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah jika kau tahu."

Baekhyun berbalik hendak memutar kenop pintunya, namun Chanyeol kembali mengajaknya bicara, membuat ia membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku bertanya padamu soal perasaanku."

"Ah, soal apa kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa tadi kau bertanya padaku?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Jadi menurutmu?"

"Ku pikir kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri", Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu di belakangnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya tentang apa yang sedang kau rasakan pada orang lain? Yang tahu isi hatimu adalah dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun diam menunggu Chanyeol menjawabnya. Tapi pria itu seperti tidak punya kalimat apapun untuk membalasnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri? Apa kau menyukaiku atau tidak? Apa itu rasa simpati atau—suka?"

Mereka saling memandang. Baekhyun menghela nafas menyerah karena Chanyeol yang tidak menjawabnya. "Karena kau tidak menjawabku, ku pikir pembicaraan kita selesai sampai disini. Selamat malam Park Chanyeol", ucap Baekhyun dengan kalimat formal. Baekhyun berbalik lalu membuka pintunya dan ia berhasil masuk tanpa Chanyeol yang kembali mencegahnya. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dari dalam. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Sejak turun dari mobil, Baekhyun merasa kedua kakinya seperti jelly yang bisa jatuh kapan saja. Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu dan tubuhnya merosot hingga ke lantai. Ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Bagian itu terasa berdenyut sakit. Baekhyun memikirkan hidupnya setelah pergi dari rumah ini. Ia yang tidak punya pekerjaan, bergantung hidup pada ibunya, membesarkan anak tanpa ayah, dan buruknya lagi perasaan cintanya yang tidak terbalas membuatnya merasa bahwa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan.

Chanyeol berguling kesana kemari di tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memejamkan mata, namun otaknya memaksanya untuk berpikir, hingga tidur menjadi aktivitas yang sulit Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Memikirkan bibir Baekhyun di _club_ beberapa waktu lalu berhasil membuat perutnya bergejolak dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Chanyeol melirik jam di nakas yang menunjukkan jam tiga pagi. Percuma saja mencoba tidur, ini tidak akan berhasil.

Chanyeol memutuskan berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena kurang tidur. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu bersandar pada daun pintu dengan posisi miring. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia mengamati pintu kayu di seberang kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Setelah puas memandang pintu kamar Baekhyun, Ia berjalan melewati lorong hingga ke dapur, memutuskan untuk membuat kopi dan menunggu fajar.

**-Baddest Male-**

Baekhyun bangun saat alarmnya berbunyi nyaring di jam enam pagi. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Baekhyun keluar kamar menuju dapur. Ia menggunakan celemek dan mulai sibuk memasak sarapan. Ada roti gulung isi daging, salad sayur, dan omelet. Baekhyun sedang menata meja makan saat Jongin baru saja turun dari tangga.

Baekhyun melihat Jongin sedang memasang dasinya sambil berjalan mendekat ke meja makan. Matanya memandang takjub makanan buatan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang melakukannya?", tanya Jongin heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke gantungan di dekat kulkas lalu melepas celemeknya. "Duduklah dan sarapan."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memasak dan—", Jongin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tersenyum."

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia berlaku seramah ini pada Jongin. Sebelumnya ia hanya sekedar bertegur sapa dengan kalimat pendek bila berpapasan dengan Jongin di rumah.

"Di mana Chanyeol?", tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun menatap jauh ke belakang punggung Jongin. Tepatnya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Di belakangmu."

Jongin yang sudah duduk di kursi, memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Ia tersenyum pada awalnya, namun raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kerutan saat Chanyeol semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?", tanya Jongin heran. Baekhyun juga sama herannya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berantakan namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar lalu beralih pada Jongin. "Semalam aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku", jawab Chanyeol berbohong. Wajahnya yang kurang tidur bertambah pucat karena _morning sick_-nya.

Jongin mengernyit semakin dalam, ia tidak percaya begitu saja. Setahunya Chanyeol tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dibawa ke rumah.

"Oh ya?", Jongin mengamati wajah Chanyeol lalu menggeleng pelan. "Lihat kantung matamu yang mengerikan seperti _zombie_. Jelek sekali",cibir Jongin.

"Mengapa banyak sekali makanan di meja?", Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, Baekhyun yang membuatnya", jawab Jongin dengan tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun.

"Kau memasak semua ini?", Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Hm", jawab Baekhyun tanpa melihat Chanyeol. Wanita itu segera menarik kursi lalu duduk untuk bergabung dengan Jongin.

Baekhyun memindahkan roti gulung ke piring Jongin yang disambut Jongin dengan ucapan terimakasih.

"Chanyeol, duduklah", ucap Jongin dengan nada senang.

Chanyeol menarik kursi dengan malas-malasan. Ia terus memandangi Baekhyun yang bersikap cuek padanya.

Jongin memotong roti dan mencicipinya. Ia memuji Baekhyun dengan berlebihan. Jongin makan dengan lahap sedangkan Chanyeol masih saja duduk tanpa berbuat apapun.

Baekhyun yang jengah ditatap seperti itu akhirnya menatap Chanyeol. Dengan lembut ia bicara pada Chanyeol. "Kau juga makanlah."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus lalu tersenyum lebar seakan sedang menertawai Baekhyun.

"Apa ini juga salah satunya?", tanya Chanyeol sinis.

Jongin mengunyah makanannya dalam diam. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan waspada.

"Apa?", tanya Baekhyun tenang.

"Kemarin pesta perpisahan, sekarang sarapan perpisahan, apa ada perpisahan lain setelah ini? Haruskah kita tidur bersama untuk perpisahan?"

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?", tegur Jongin pada Chanyeol. "Jangan merusak suasana."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Apa kau masih bisa makan?"

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin bingung. Ia pikir apa salahnya dengan makan sarapan buatan Baekhyun.

"Dia membuat ini agar dia bisa meninggalkan rumah ini dengan tenang karena merasa tidak memiliki hutang apapun lagi. Bukan begitu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Tidak bisakah kau sarapan dengan tenang?"

"Tidak", jawab Chanyeol tegas.

Jongin yang mulai risih pun menaruh pisau dan garpu yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk memotong roti ke atas meja dengan bunyi cukup keras.

"Hah, selera makanku hilang", Jongin berdiri dari kursi lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, kurasa aku akan sarapan di kantor saja", ucap Jongin. Pria itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja.

Melihat Jongin sudah menghilang keluar, membuat kesabaran Baekhyun habis pada Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kenapa? Memangnya apa salahnya dengan ini? Aku hanya berusaha baik padamu."

"Kau senang karena melakukan ini untuk terakhir kalinya? Apa kau senang pergi dari rumah ini?"

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Merengek tidak ingin pergi dari sini? Lalu apa yang bisa aku dapatkan?"

"Ayah untuk bayi dalam kandunganmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Untuk apa anak ini memiliki ayah yang tidak menginginkannya?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sebelumnya kau yang bersikeras menggugurkan bayi itu kan? Bagaimana bisa aku percayakan bayiku padamu?

"Jadi sekarang kau menginginkan anak ini?"

"Sejak awal sudah kukatakan aku akan merawatnya, dan sejak awal kau memang menyerahkan anak itu padaku karena kau tidak ingin mengurusnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba bilang akan pergi ke Jepang?"

"Kau yang memaksaku pergi!"

"Apa?"

"Kau yang membuat ibuku melakukan ini!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kau ingin aku menikahimu?"

"Apa kau ingin jawaban jujur dariku?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Aku ingin pernikahan, menjaga anak ini hingga dewasa dan tua bersama, tinggal dibalik pagar putih, dan bahagia. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya bukan dengan dirimu yang sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Park Chanyeol yang mencintaiku, bukan terpaksa karena tanggung jawab."

Chanyeol tercenung. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Kau ingat kalimatmu di restoran? Kau bilang kalau kau tidak ingin ada pernikahan dan kau bilang pada ibuku kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Saat itu aku sadar alasanmu menampungku disini hanya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab. Aku menyadari tidak seharusnya aku memberikan anak ini padamu jika kau membesarkannya hanya karena terpaksa. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik, anak di dalam kandunganku bukan hanya bayimu saja, tapi dia juga bayiku. Dan aku ingin membesarkannya sendiri. Setidaknya aku akan merawatnya karena aku mencintainya bukan karena perasaan terpaksa."

Baekhyun bicara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia segera berdiri dari kursi hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Namun Chanyeol segera mendorong kursinya mundur dan menyesuaikan posisinya seperti Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi!"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol. "Lalu untuk apa aku disini?"

"Bagaimanapun juga kau tidak bisa pergi membawa anak itu. Dia juga darah dagingku dan aku berhak membesarkannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Jangan bicara seperti itu karena terpaksa."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu? Kau tidak percaya padaku kan?"

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan tajam. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kalau kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan ciuman tadi malam dan anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan memikirkannya setiap saat, jantungku berdetak cepat, dan aku tidak bisa tidur karena perasaan itu."

"Kau yakin perasaanmu itu hanya padaku? Apa kau tidak merasakan itu tiap tidur dengan berbagai macam wanita?", tanya Baekhyun sinis. "Hentikan lelucon ini dan pergilah bekerja", Baekhyun berbalik pergi lalu meninggalkan ruang makan dengan cepat.

**-Baddest Male-**

Chanyeol merasa sia-sia saja bicara apapun karena Baekhyun tidak akan mempercayainya. Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya lelaki brengsek yang suka bermain dengan perasaan wanita. Bahkan niatnya untuk menikahi Baekhyun, ditanggapi angin lalu oleh wanita itu. Pagi itu saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya segera ke kantor, Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Dengan kesal ia menekan gas mobil dalam-dalam hingga suara mobilnya yang berisik terdengar hingga ke kamar Baekhyun. Keadaan pagi itu benar-benar buruk.

Chanyeol duduk berseberangan dengan Kris di sebuah restoran Cina. Sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Chanyeol memesan dua piring IoLo Mein, yaitu hidangan dari Cina, bahan dasarnya mie yang terbuat dari tepung terigu. Selalu terdapat sayuran dan beberapa jenis daging ataupun wonton (pangsit). Hanya melihat Chanyeol saja membuat Kris kenyang. Sejak kapan Chanyeol hobi makan?

"Kau kerasukan hantu kelaparan?", Kris menggeleng-geleng prihatin. "Perut kotak-kotakmu yang digilai wanita di ranjang akan berubah buncit. Kau tahu itu?"

Chanyeol menelan makanannya lalu menjawab Kris. "Aku tidak peduli. Toh aku tidak pernah tidur lagi dengan mereka."

"Jadi? Kau tidur dengan siapa sekarang? Jongin?"

Chanyeol terbatuk sedangkan Kris tertawa mengejek. Chanyeol cepat-cepat meraih segelas air lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Ia menatap Kris dingin.

"Aku tidak punya ketertarikan seksual apapun padanya."

"Siapa yang tahu?", Kris mengangkat bahu. Ia melipat tangan di meja lalu mengamati Chanyeol dengan teliti.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Apa jangan-jangan kau yang tertarik padaku?"

"Katakan padaku."

"Soal apa? Aku mau tidur denganmu atau tidak?"

Kris bergerak mundur lalu memasang wajah tidak minat.

"Apa kau begitu rindunya pada Tao sampai-sampai frustasi dan melampiaskan hasratmu padaku?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kris melempar tatapan jijik pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan untuk merubah orientasi seksualnya apalagi harus jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol yang bukan lelaki baik-baik. Kris melipat tangan di depan dada. "Ada apa dengan selera makanmu hari ini?"

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kau hanya begini jika ada masalah, entah itu soal keluargamu atupun perusahaan."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong padaku atau aku akan mencari tahu dari Jongin", ancam Kris.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Kau ingin tahu soal apa?"

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?"

"Tuan Wu, pertanyaan bagus", balas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Hanya dengan melihatmu, aku tahu sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian."

"Kau peramal ulung."

"Jadi sesuatu pasti terjadi kan?"

"Ya—mungkin."

"Mungkin bagaimana?"

Chanyeol meluruskan tangannya hingga bagian lengan jas kerjanya terangkat, agar jam tangannya terlihat lalu ia melipat tangan kirinya di depan dada dan melihat jarum yang sedang berdetak menuju detik ke detik.

"Mungkin dia sedang berada di kamarnya atau justru sudah pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Ya, ke bandara."

"Apa dia akan melakukan perjalanan jauh?"

"Hanya ke Jepang—tapi aku tidak menjamin dia akan kembali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya lebar lalu melipatnya diatas kepala . "Hah—aku akan memulai kehidupan bebasku lagi. Tidak ada Baekhyun, tidak ada bayi, tidak ada keributan. Hidup damaiku akan kembali. Aku bebas!", Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar, membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak ikut senang?"

"Senang pantatku", balas Kris dengan suara dingin. "Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang senang."

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ekspresiku?"

"Oh, maksudmu kantung mata dan wajah pucat karena berpikir semalaman?", sindir Kris dengan tenang. Senyum Chanyeol menghilang perlahan hingga lenyap seluruhnya. "Aku bisa membaca semua dengan jelas Park Chanyeol. Kau jelas-jelas memikirkan Baekhyun sepanjang malam."

"Sialan", umpat Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Aku benar kan?"

"Dia wanita paling egois yang pernah aku temui. Aku mengatakan padanya jangan pergi, tapi dia tetap pergi, aku bilang aku menyukainya, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa aku membuat lelucon. Aku menyerah", Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Ya, aku—Park Chanyeol—menyerah atas pegawaimu—Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau bahkan belum memulai apapun. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga kau harus menyerah?"

"Aku—"

"Kau hanya bilang kau suka padanya tapi kau tidak membuktikannya? Kalau begitu aku mendukung keputusan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkanmu ke Jepang."

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia merenungkan kata-kata Kris. Apa dia memang menyukai Baekhyun? Lalu apa yang sudah dia lakukan? TIDAK ADA. Kris benar lagi.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?", tanya Kris dengan nada misterius. Chanyeol mengernyit penasaran. "Kau duduk santai makan sampai kenyang disini dan tidak menghentikan Baekhyun? Itu bodoh namanya."

Chanyeol menepuk lengan Kris cukup keras lalu bengun dari kursi "Sialan, aku akan membayarmu nanti."

Kris tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol berlari gusar keluar restoran. "Semoga berhasil!", Kris berteriak. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya lalu mengangkat jempolnya dan menghilang di balik pintu restoran.

Kris memutar jarinya di bibir gelas lalu tersenyum tipis. "Akhirnya Park Chanyeol menghilangkan kutukan tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta dengan wanita", gumam Kris pelan. "Byun Baekhyun, selamat karena kau yang pertama."

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil jaguarnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jasnya lalu menekan perintah panggilan atas nama 'Baekhyun.'

"Angkat… angkat… angkat…", Chanyeol mengendarai mobil sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung. Namun ia harus menelan rasa kecewa saat panggilannya tersambung ke kotak suara. Chanyeol segera mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimnya pada Baekhyun. Tidak peduli jam makan siang cukup padat dengan kendaraan, Chanyeol menerobos jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah sampai, aku akan segera membawanya ke kantormu."

_"…"_

"Ya, aku tahu."

_"…"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya lalu menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Kyungsoo membuka laci kerja di kamar Jongin, memilih beberapa map lalu mengeluarkan satu yang berwarna biru tua. Kyungsoo menarik map itu keluar dari laci dan melihat isinya, setelah yakin itu benar, Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Saat turun dari tangga, Kyungsoo tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan wanita yang tidak ia kenal. Kyungsoo segera turun menghampiri wanita itu. Ia memperhatikan wanita di depannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatunya lalu beralih pada koper besar yang diseretnya.

"Maaf, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di rumah ini. Kau siapa?"

Kyungsoo terheran-heran melihat wanita itu mengabaikannya dan justru berjalan santai keluar rumah. Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo mengikuti wanita itu lalu menahan kopernya. Kyungsoo pun mendapat tatapan protes namun ia tidak peduli.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau menyuruhku menyingkir?"

"Ya."

"Biar kuberitahu padamu, aku Do Kyungsoo, pacar Kim Jongin. Ini rumah kekasihku. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa kau."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi dengan koper ini? Apa kau kira aku percaya kau pergi dengan tangan kosong?"

"Jadi kau menuduhku mencuri?"

Kyungsoo segera meralat perkataannya. Ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya bertanya siapa kau. Jika kau menjawab dan menjelaskannya dengan baik-baik, aku tidak akan menaruh curiga padamu. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke rumah dimana penghuninya tidak ada?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga masuk ke rumah disaat penghuninya tidak ada."

"A—apa? Aku berbeda. Aku kekasih dari pemilik rumah ini."

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas keras lalu memutar mata malas. "Aku Byun Baekhyun. Jika kau menyebut namaku di depan Jongin, kau akan tahu siapa aku. Mengerti?"

"Ya! Kau—", Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Wanita yang menurutnya aneh itu sudah masuk ke dalam taksi dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Kyungsoo termenung di halaman. Apa maksudnya bertanya saja pada Jongin maka ia akan tahu siapa wanita itu? Apa Jongin selingkuh? Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tidak mungkin, kekasihnya bukan pria seperti Chanyeol. Jadi siapa wanita itu?

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mobilnya lalu membuka pintu dan meletakkan map di kursi belakang. Baru saja ia akan masuk, namun ia membatalkan niatnya saat melihat mobil jaguar hitam berhenti sembarangan.

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru. Ia segera mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo?", Chanyeol heran melihat Kyungsoo berada di rumahnya.

"Ah, aku kesini mengambil berkas Jongin yang ketinggalan", Kyungsoo menjawab seakan tau apa yang ingin ditanyakan Chanyeol. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Ini jam makan siang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian teringat wanita aneh yang tadi ditemuinya.

"Ah, Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi aku bertemu wanita aneh di dalam rumah."

"Wanita aneh?"

"Aku yakin dia bukan pembantu rumah tangga. Penampilannya tidak cocok dikatakan seperti itu. Dia keluar membawa koper besar. Aku menaruh curiga padanya."

Chanyeol langsung teringat Baekhyun. "Apa wanita itu sudah pergi?"

"Ya, baru saja."

Chanyeol segera berbalik untuk menyusul Baekhyun, namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan rumah sebesar ini dimasuki orang asing?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Apa?", protes Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga masuk rumahku, bukankah kau orang asing?"

"Ya! Aku berbeda! Aku kekasih sahabatmu, Kim Jongin yang tinggal di rumah ini! Kenapa caramu menuduhku persis sekali dengan wanita itu?", Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal.

"Wanita yang kau temui bukan orang asing Kyungsoo."

"Lalu siapa dia?"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Jadi jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'wanita itu.' Mengerti?", Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lalu berjalan pergi masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya lalu melambai pada Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi Kyungsoo-ah, kau hati-hati ke kantor Jongin."

"Sejak kapan dia jadi peduli padaku?", gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Dengan tidak peduli, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas pergi mengantar berkas Jongin atau kekasihnya akan terlalu lama menunggu.

**-Baddest Male-**

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang menunggu ibunya datang. Ia melihat jam tangan, tiga puluh menit lagi penerbangannya tiba. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas lalu mengaktifkannya untuk menelpon ibunya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

_**Pesan pertama…**_

_**From: Chanyeol**_

'_**Angkat teleponmu dan bicaralah padaku.'**_

_**Pesan kedua…**_

_**From: Chanyeol**_

'_**Jangan pergi!'**_

_**Pesan ketiga…**_

_**From: Chanyeol**_

'_**Kau dimana? Ayo bertemu dan bicara. Jangan pergi seperti ini.'**_

Tubuh Baekhyun seperti beku beberapa saat, mencerna baik-baik tiga pesan Chanyeol yang masuk secara beruntun. Apa maksudnya ini? Ini pesan lelucon atau Chanyeol memang sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya pagi tadi. Tapi mana mungkin lelaki seperti Chanyeol berubah hanya dalam satu malam?

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara ibunya yang sangat familiar. Ia segera berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan ibunya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?", tanya Nyonya Byun. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Ibu sudah muak dengan negara ini. Kita akan tinggal di Jepang, kau tidak perlu khawatirkan apapun dan lupakan lelaki brengsek itu."

"Ibu", suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan nyaris berbisik. Ia menunduk takut. Nyonya Byun melihat putrinya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku tidak ingin ke Jepang."

"Apa?", suara Nyonya Byun terdengar keras karena terkejut.

"Aku ingin tinggal disini bu, aku akan membesarkan anak ini di Korea."

"Byun Baekhyun, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan sekarang?"

"Aku tahu ibu kecewa padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Chanyeol juga berhak atas bayi di dalam kandunganku, aku tidak bisa pergi membawa anak ini tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol."

"Apa pedulimu pada pria itu? Dia bahkan tidak menginginkanmu!"

"Tapi aku mencintainya."

"Apa katamu?", Nyonya Byun menjatuhkan rahangnya. "Apa kau akan membuang harga dirimu hanya demi pria brengsek yang tidak punya tanggung jawab sepertinya? Ibu tidak setuju!"

"Ibu, ku mohon jangan memaksaku. Lagipula—Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu", Baekhyun meronta saat ibunya menyeretnya serta koper merah besar menuju pintu penerbangan internasional.

"Tidak buruk? Dia adalah pria terburuk yang pernah ibu temui."

"Ibu ku mohon."

Nyonya Byun berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun. Tangannya memegang erat pergelangan putrinya. "Ibu tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan pria itu!"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya hingga terlepas, yang tentunya membuat Nyonya Byun terkejut.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu ibu melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Sekarang dengarkan ibu. Ibu tidak suka kau hidup dengan lelaki itu. Jadi lupakan dia dan mulai hidup barumu di Jepang dengan bayimu. Ibu akan membantumu bicara pada ayahmu."

Baekhyun menunduk lalu terisak. Ia merasa buruk sebagai putri ibunya. Ia tahu ia mungkin akan menyesal setelah ini, tapi ia hanya ingin menuruti kata hatinya.

"Ibu maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu", Baekhyun berbalik menarik kopernya dengan langkah cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?", teriak ibunya dari depan pintu penerbangan. Sedangkan Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya keluar bandara.

Baekhyun melihat ke belakang dan benar saja ibunya mengikutinya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari dengan panik mencari arah. Seorang lelaki dengan seragam petugas bandara menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti tersesat. "Ada yang yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong aku, ada wanita yang sejak tadi mengikutiku", katanya pada seorang _security_. Lalu Baekhyun kembali berlari. Sepatu bot hitamnya yang setinggi mata kaki menapaki lantai bandara dengan keras. Ia menarik koper menuju bagian luar bandara. Ia sempat menoleh menyaksikan ibunya yang berdebat dengan petugas bandara. Namun sayang ibunya dan _security _itu malah mengejarnya lagi.

Baekhyun melihat taksi berhenti di depannya, dua orang penumpang baru saja turun dari dalam sana sembari mengeluarkan kopernya. Baekhyun buru-buru menerobos masuk dan menyuruh sopir taksi cepat-cepat meninggalkan bandara. Ia melihat ibunya yang semakin dekat dengan taksi berteriak memanggil Baekhyun untuk kembali, namun untung saja taksi yang ia tumpangi sudah melaju meninggalkan ibunya di belakang.

Baekhyun bersandar pada kursi lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Ibu maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari berputar-putar di bandara Incheon. Ia memperhatikan banyak orang seperti koloni semut yang berada di sekitarnya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari berharap menemukan Baekhyun ataupun ibunya. Ia akan menyesal jika tidak menemukan mereka. Namun tempat ini terlalu ramai dan Chanyeol kesulitan untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya saat benda itu terus berdering keras.

"Ada apa?", suara Chanyeol terdengar membentak Sehun.

"Ya brengsek! Kau dimana?", Sehun yang tidak mau kalah justru membentak Chanyeol lebih keras. Ia seakan tidak peduli kalau Chanyeol adalah atasannya dan bisa memecatnya kapan saja.

Chanyeol yang sedang kalut untuk menemukan Baekhyun tidak punya waktu membahas ketidaksopanan Sehun. Beruntung anak itu lolos kali ini. "Aku di bandara", jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana bodoh?"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Aku ini bosmu!", ucap Chanyeol jengkel.

"Apa kau lupa punya _meeting _hari ini? Klienmu datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika dan kau akan mangkir dari rapat? Ini investasi mahal Tuan Park. Kau ingin kehilangan kerjasama ini atau bagaimana?"

Chanyeol berhenti berlari lalu fokus mendengarkan Sehun saat mengingat rapat hari ini. Kenapa waktunya sangat tidak tepat? Chanyeol mengumpat pada kebodohannya.

"Aku melupakannya."

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Bisakah kau kesini dalam waktu lima menit?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Terserah kau mau teleportasi, menggunakan baling-baling bambu ataupun menggunakan kekuatan supranatural. Atau kau bisa menyewa burung raksasa? Kau kan kaya."

"Sialan, tidak ada hal seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana? Sekarang ini berakhir?"

"Urus rapatnya, aku kesana sekarang", Chanyeol memutus teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia yakin Sehun sedang berteriak di depan ponselnya sendiri lalu mengumpat Chanyeol habis-habisan.

Chanyeol keluar bandara mencari mobilnya, sebelum masuk ia masih sempat melirik sekitarnya, berharap menemukan Baekhyun. Namun wanita itu tidak ada. Dengan diliputi rasa panik, kalut, marah, serta penyesalan, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kantornya.

**-Baddest Male-**

Langit sudah gelap saat Chanyeol sampai ke rumah. Ia melepas dasinya lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Rapatnya hari ini berjalan lancar walau ia harus terlambat beberapa menit. Untungnya itu tidak mempengaruhi perjanjian kerjanya yang mencapai milyaran rupiah.

Chanyeol memandang kamar Baekhyun yang kosong. Kekosongan itu berdenyut di dalam dirinya dan ia tidak tahu mengapa. Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang tengah lalu menuang anggur ke dalam gelasnya. Chanyeol menyesuaikan volume suara di stereo setnya dan duduk di sofa. Musik opera mengalun dan menenangkan sarafnya. Setidaknya ini membantunya untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Hampir saja ia melakukan kesalahan di perusahaan dan buruknya lagi ia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol merenungkan pernikahan. Hal yang paling ia benci di dunia, tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau kini ia harus berpikir ulang demi Baekhyun dan bayinya. Walaupun Chanyeol tahu tidak ada pernikahan yang tidak rumit, tapi ia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam menunggu hingga tujuh bulan ke depan lalu setelah bayinya lahir, ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun, walau sebenarnya ia sudah kehilangan wanita itu hari ini.

Bodoh.

Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa anggurnya lalu mematikan stereo. Ia menyeret kakinya dengan susah payah, kepalanya sakit dan hatinya berdenyut sama sakitnya. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin ia terlalu banyak minum hari ini hingga bisa-bisanya terperangkap dalam fantasi sebuah pernikahan. Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pria yang menginginkan uang, peduli pada barang-barang mewahnya, dan bermain dengan wanita.

Suara bel terdengar nyaring. Seseorang pasti baru saja datang. Chanyeol yakin itu bukan Jongin, karena tidak mungkin Jongin akan memencet bel bila ingin masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tidak bisakah ia istirahat hari ini? Tamu mana yang berkunjung pada jam malam seperti ini?

Bunyi bel itu semakin keras seakan memaksa Chanyeol untuk memeriksa keluar. "Ya, ya, sebentar!", teriak Chanyeol kesal. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika yang datang mungkin saja seorang tamu penting dan ia sudah berlaku tidak sopan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya. Baru saja ia akan menyapa tamunya, namun lidahnya terasa kelu saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan rumahnya sekarang.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit, mengamati setiap detil wajahnya. Jam berdetak dan Baekhyun menunggu. Sebuah perasaan emosi yang aneh tersirat di matanya. Sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa Chanyeol menatapnya dengan perasaan penuh penyesalan.

Ini bukan tipuan cahaya kan?

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu memegang dahinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. "Aku pasti benar-benar mabuk", gumamnya.

"Kau minum?"

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangannya lalu menatap Baekhyun bingung. Ini seperti fantasi anehnya namun suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu nyata.

"Kau siapa?"

Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat senyum di wajah Baekhyun. Wanita itu sedang menertawakannya. Walau Chanyeol tidak suka karena merasa diremehkan, tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak wajah Baekhyun cantik bila tersenyum. Ia terlalu jarang melihat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Mengapa kau mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kurasa kau berbohong kalau kau lulusan universitas terkenal di Amerika, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali wajah orang?"

Chanyeol termenung lama. Jadi Baekhyun di depannya nyata? Bukan halusinasinya?

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini? Bukankah kau ke Jepang?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku meninggalkan ibuku di bandara", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. "Aku membaca pesanmu."

"Aku datang kesini karena kau bilang ingin bicara denganku. Aku akan mendengarkannya", kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri tegak, kesadarannya kembali penuh melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Aku memikirkan soal ini—", Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menahan nafas. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Wahaha, ini selesainya kurang gantung gimana lagi? *ketawa setan***

**Readers tercinta, terimakasih banyak atas review yang melimpah. Saya benar-benar gak nyangka akan mendapat respon bagus sebanyak ini. **

**Baca review kalian bikin mood saya naik buat nulis, alhasil chapter delapan update lebih cepat. Hohoho!**

**Rajin-rajinlah review, siapa tahu authornya jadi semangat 45 untuk update cepat *modus***

**By the way anyway busway, ternyata banyak juga yang gak nonton TLP ya. Duh ada teman seperjuangan. *nangis bareng kalian***

**Oh ya, saya sudah dapat member card EXO-L lho.*akhirnyaaa***

**Buat readers yang belum dapat, terus dicoba ya siapa tahu beruntung. Saran saya sih coba bikin email dengan yahoo atau hotmail, karena saya bikin email baru dengan yahoo dan email authenticationnya cepet banget masuknya. Gak kayak akun gmail saya yang sampai sekarang masih gak ada kabar dari SM. **

**Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian dan jangan lupa berbagi review seikhlasnya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Chanyeol berdiri tegak, kesadarannya kembali penuh melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Aku memikirkan soal ini—", Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menahan nafas. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia meremas pegangan kopernya dengan erat, tangannya berkeringat. Matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol ialah orang yang suka bersenang-senang menikmati hidupnya, tapi pria di depannya ini tidak pernah main-main soal perkataannya.

Jika Chanyeol serius, bisakah Baekhyun menjawab 'Ya' sekarang? Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia mendorong perasaannya jauh-jauh. Saat ini yang ia perlukan bukanlah perasaan emosional melainkan pikiran logis.

Dia belajar dari pengalaman pertamanya tentang patah hati saat Chanyeol mengkhianatinya. Dia tidak mau mengulang pelajaran itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kartu perdamaian kita ada malam ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengakhiri permainan secapat itu. Bagaimana?", tanya Baekhyun dengan suara tenang.

"Kau menolakku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberimu waktu berpikir."

"Kenapa aku harus berpikir?"

"Aku tidak butuh pernikahan tanpa cinta, jika aku menginginkannya, sudah sejak awal aku memaksamu menikahiku sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan semacam itu."

"Jadi?"

"Kau bisa bicarakan ini lagi denganku jika kau sudah yakin dengan perasaan serta keputusanmu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat sekarang? Apa aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini?"

"Aku tahu kau serius Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak ingin kau ataupun aku menyesal nantinya. Jadi pikirkan ini baik-baik, apa kau benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini atau tidak."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan memamerkan senyumnya. "Aku berterimakasih karena penolakanmu hari ini. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan sampai memikirkan pernikahan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan seumur hidup."

"Kau—tidak ingin menikah?"

"Pemikiran konyol bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak juga, aku bahkan sempat berpikir seperti itu saat masih bekerja. Aku hanya ingin berkarir dan melakukan hal yang aku sukai."

"Aku punya alasan berbeda denganmu." Chanyeol memandang ke samping atas tampak berpikir. "Apa ini bisa disebut trauma?"

"Trauma?"

"Lupakan saja, Ceritanya penuh dengan drama. Aku, ayahku, dan ibuku adalah perpaduan yang mematikan", Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Kau bisa mencariku jika ingin menceritakannya, aku sangat tidak keberatan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tersenyum. Mereka berdua setidaknya merasa lebih baik saat ini. Tidak ada adu argumen ataupun kalimat kasar seperti biasanya. Chanyeol merasa lebih baik jika suasana rumahnya akan seperti ini setiap hari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku masih tinggal disini? Aku sudah lari dari ibuku dan tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. Kau tidak akan mengusirku sekarang kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia memiringkan tubuhnya hingga memberi akses jalan yang cukup luas.

"Senang kau kembali, silahkan masuk", Chanyeol bertingkah seakan ia seorang pelayan istana yang menyambut putri di kerajaannya.

**-Baddest Male-**

Jongin turun dari tangga lengkap dengan seragam kerjanya. Ia berhenti di anak tangga yang terakhir, tangannya juga berhenti bergerak untuk mengancing lengan kemejanya dan matanya melebar.

"Oh—kau—"

"Selamat pagi", sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. "Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Jongin akhirnya mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang meminum air. "Kau masih berada disini?", tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

"Ah, bukan begitu", Jongin menggeleng cepat sebagai bentuk penolakan. "Aku justru sangat senang karena tidak harus tinggal berdua saja dengan Chanyeol."

"Memang apa salahnya hanya tinggal berdua denganku?", Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul. Pria itu berjalan santai ke dapur. Penampilannya sudah rapi dengan jas serta sepatu kulitnya yang mengkilap.

"Aku tidak ingin disangka pasangan homoseksual yang tidur dan makan hanya berdua denganmu. Karena itulah aku sering mengajak Kyungsoo kesini ataupun menyuruhmu membiarkan Luhan menginap."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat perdebatan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat ekspresi itu. Baekhyun terlihat lebih baik seperti sekarang daripada _mood_ tanpa ekspresi sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun, ku pikir kau ke Jepang. Apa Chanyeol berbohong padaku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "Itu rencana awalnya, tapi sudah berubah."

"Aku suka perubahan", gumam Jongin. Dia berjalan ke kulkas lalu membukanya. Jongin melihat kotak makan plastik di rak bawah kulkas lalu menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?"

Chanyeol mengeleng dengan tidak yakin. Jongin menarik kotak itu keluar dari kulkas lalu mengendusnya. "Ah, kurasa ini kimchi."

"Kalian membuat kimchi?", tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak pernah", jawabnya yakin.

Chanyeol seperti teringat sesuatu. "Aku baru ingat Luhan yang memberikannya saat pertama kali sampai. Dia bilang ibunya yang membuat itu."

Jongin mendesah berat. "Itu sudah lama, bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya dan membiarkan ini membeku?"

Bagi Chanyeol ada banyak alasan untuk kimchi yang terlupakan. Yang pertama ia terlalu sibuk di perusahaan mengingat posisinya yang menjabat sebagai seorang CEO. Yang kedua ia harus mengurus kekacauan yang Luhan buat selama tinggal di rumahnya, ditambah lagi berita kencannya dengan Sehun membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut mencari cara untuk memisahkan pasangan itu walau akhirnya gagal. Lalu ada masalah Jongin yang mogok bicara karena gagalnya acara melamar Kyungsoo. Dan selanjutnya ia mendapat serangan panik saat tahu Baekhyun mengandung anaknya. Disaat seperti itu bagaimana bisa ia berpikir soal kimchi buatan ibu Luhan?

Jongin membuka tutup kotak, terlihat sayur sawi putih dilumuri bumbu berwarna merah di dalamnya sudah terfermentasi. Aroma khasnya pun langsung menguar. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan baunya, merasa perutnya mual. Biasanya ia baik-baik saja, namun tidak saat melihat kimchi pagi ini.

Chanyeol sepertinya berada di _mood_ yang sama dengan Baekhyun, pria itu langsung menutup hidungnya saat bau kimchi yang lezat menguar masuk ke indra penciumannya. Perutnya seperti berputar-putar dan rasanya seperti ingin muntah.

Jongin yang melihat dua orang di depannya, mengernyit heran. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?", Jongin mengangkat kotak kimchi lalu mencium aromanya. "Kurasa makanan ini baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Singkirkan itu!"

Jongin mengangkat kotak kimchi itu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Coba lihat ini, memangnya apa yang salah?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan bertingkah seakan ingin muntah. Ia hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi tersiksa saat Jongin terus menyodorkan kotak kimchi kearahnya.

Jongin akhirnya menutup kotak kimchi itu. Chanyeol segera mengibaskan kedua tangannya seperti mengusir aroma makanan itu pergi dari dapurnya.

Jongin kembali membuka kotak kimchi, lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah baik-baik saja kembali bertingkah seakan-akan ingin muntah. Saat Jongin menutup kembali kotaknya, dua orang itu justru terlihat baik-baik saja.

Jongin yang tidak mengerti soal _morning sick_ melempar pertanyaan pada dua orang di depannya, "Ini aneh sekali, apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, tapi tidak ada yang membalas pertanyaan Jongin.

**-Baddest Male-**

Chanyeol sedang duduk di ruangannya saat menerima telepon dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada kandungannya.

Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol sebelum masuk. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di depan mejanya, mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk menunggu karena ia sedang bicara. Setelah panggilannya dengan Baekhyun berakhir, Chanyeol menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau harus mendatangi lokasi proyek sore ini."

"Tidak bisakah dibatalkan? Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Tidak, ini tanggung jawabmu. Memangnya kau akan kemana?"

"Ah, sial sekali. Aku ingin ke rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit? Jika itu kau, kurasa obatnya hanya perlu ke bar dan mencari wanita. Bagaimana?", Sehun memamerkan seringaiannya yang terlihat seperti serigala kelaparan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berputar mengelilingi kursinya hingga berdiri di sebelah Sehun. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun. "Bukan aku yang sakit. Tapi kau!"

"Aku?", suara Sehun meninggi, terdengar protes.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah map di meja dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan benda itu. "Bersihkan pikiranmu, atau cuci saja otakmu ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu kebiasaanmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menatap _wallpapaer_ dinding di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jadi berhenti mengajakku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol berjalan santai keluar ruangannya. "Kau juga harus berhenti. Kau punya Luhan sekarang." Saat sampai di depan pintunya, Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya lalu menyipitkan matanya dan menunjuk Sehun dengan dua jarinya lalu menunjuk matanya sendiri seakan sedang mengawasi Sehun. "Jika kau menyakiti sepupuku itu, bukan hanya surat pemecatan, aku akan menendangmu jauh-jauh. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau mengancamku?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya santai lalu berlalu pergi dan tidak berbalik lagi.

**-Baddest Male-**

Pembangunan _supermall _sudah dimulai. Sore ini Chanyeol dan Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat secara langsung proses pembangunan tersebut.

Sehun sedang fokus menyetir dan Chanyeol menatap serius ke layar laptopnya, melihat gambar rancangan gedung mall yang akan dibangun.

"Sehun, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?", tanya Chanyeol, mengganggu keseriusan Sehun yang sedang menyetir. Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana terhadap Baekhyun?"

"Mengapa bertanya padaku?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aku yakin mulut besar Jongin dan Kris sudah memberitahumu semuanya."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, dia cantik."

"Aku tidak bertanya pendapatmu soal fisiknya. Aku bertanya soal hubunganku dengannya."

"Sebelum memberi pendapat, aku harus bertanya hubungan macam apa yang kau jalani sekarang?"

"Aku tinggal serumah dengannya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya kau ingin jawaban seperti apa?"

"Ada bermacam-macam hubungan. Seperti yang kau tahu, kalian itu hanya _home mate_, _friends with benefit_, atau saling mencintai seperti aku dan Luhan?", Sehun tersenyum saat mendefinisikan hubungannya dan Luhan.

"Kurasa ketiganya tidak tepat."

"Lalu?"

"Aku membawanya tinggal bersamaku karena awalnya aku ingin menunjukkan caraku bertanggung jawab dan menjaganya. Tapi sekarang aku rasa perasaanku lebih dari sekedar tanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab?", Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ya, karena dia sedang mengandung anakku."

"Apa?", Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara. Namun saat ia sadar sedang mengemudi, pria itu berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan berusaha tidak memecah konsentrasinya.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu?"

"Kupikir Jongin dan Kris sudah memberitahumu."

"Sepertinya mereka melewatkan bagian yang ini. Jadi kau benar-benar menghamilinya?", Sehun bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"Kurasa aku salah bertanya padamu", ujar Chanyeol setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

Sehun masih dibawah keterkejutannya. "Apa ayahmu tahu ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku yakin belum, karena kau mungkin sudah ditendang dari perusahaan jika itu terjadi."

Chanyeol menutup laptopnya."Jadi bagaimana kesimpulannya?"

"Aku tidak pernah menangani kasus hamil di luar nikah seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu!"

Sehun menyikut lengan Chanyeol. "Hei, kau marah?", Sehun tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau sampai menghamilinya. Yang aku tahu kau bermusuhan dengan kata 'komitmen' kan?"

Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke depan. "Apa kau akan menikah?"

"Entahlah."

"Sebenarnya walaupun orang-orang memandang kaum seperti kau dan aku sebagai _player_, tapi kita masih mengerti kata 'tanggung jawab' kan?"

"Kau mulai menyudutkanku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memberi pendapat padamu. Bukankah sebaiknya kalian menikah? Selain karena kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau juga bilang perasaanmu sudah berubah lebih padanya kan? Bisa kusebut itu cinta. Dan ini juga bagus untuk reputasimu. Jika media sampai tahu soal ini, kau tentu tahu apa yang biasanya terjadi pada pengusaha sukses sepertimu kan? Skandalmu akan ada di seluruh artikel."

"Ini tidak segampang yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku mengerti, masalahnya ada pada ayahmu kan?"

"Ya, aku harus bicara padanya."

"Tenanglah, mungkin kau hanya mendapat beberapa tinjuan sebelum mendapat restu."

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya lalu bernafas teratur. Dia sedang memikirkan rumitnya perasaannya saat ini dan rasa takutnya tentang pernikahan.

-Baddest Male-

Chanyeol hanya berada di lokasi proyek sekitar satu jam untuk melihat sejauh mana pembangunan _mall_-nya. Setelah merasa tidak ada masalah, ia menyerahkan sisanya pada Sehun.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah lebih cepat walaupun langit sudah gelap. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Chanyeol keluar kamar dan mengetuk kamar Baekhyun hingga wanita itu keluar.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum", jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ganti pakaianmu, kita akan makan diluar."

"Apa Jongin sudah pulang?"

"Kenapa kau memikirkannya? Dia mungkin sudah makan di rumah Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ah, itu nama kekasihnya, wanita yang kau temui kemarin."

Baekhyun teringat wajah wanita yang menahannya pergi dan mengaku sebagai kekasih Jongin kemarin.

"Kita makan saja di rumah", ajak Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apapun di dapur, hanya ada bahan mentah."

"Aku akan memasak, tunggulah sebentar", Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar. Saat ia akan berjalan, Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Kau yakin akan memasak?"

"Kau meragukanku? Selama ini aku hidup sendiri di Seoul dan memasak makananku sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal rasanya."

"Tapi—"

"Tunggu saja sampai aku selesai."

"Baekhyun"

"Ku bilang jangan khawatir."

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku salad buah?"

"Eung?"

"Sejak kemarin aku ingin sekali makanan itu."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol menunggu di meja makan sambil melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk mondar-mandir di dapurnya. Senyum Chanyeol terkembang beberapa kali tanpa ia sadari saat melihat Baekhyun kebingungan mencari bahan makanan dan bertanya pada Chanyeol dimana tempatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah ahli dalam hal memasak sudah memenuhi meja makan dengan aneka menu sehat. Ini ia lakukan demi nutrisi dalam kandungannya dan juga membantu Chanyeol yang setahunya selalu menjaga pola hidup sehatnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, hanya suara piring dan sendok saling beradu yang memenuhi ruangan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol dengan lahap memakan salad buahnya setelah memakan hidangan utamanya yang berupa nasi merah. Sepertinya pria itu benar-benar mengidamkan makanan ini.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan nikmat berhenti menggerakkan mulutnya saat mendengar tawa Chanyeol. Ia memandang pria di depannya heran.

"Mengapa kau tertawa saat sedang makan?", tegur Baekhyun setelah menelan habis makanannya.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, lalu menunjuk wajah Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ia memegang kedua pipinya dan mengusapnya karena berpikir ada yang salah dengan wajahnya.

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya lalu mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia menunjukkan noda merah di ibu jarinya pada Baekhyun sebelum mengelapnya dengan tisu.

"Ada sisa saus di bibirmu."

Baekhyun duduk dengan kikuk, jantungnya berdebar cepat dan pipinya memanas.

Chanyeol yang menyadari suasana dipenuhi hawa dingin mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hari ini kau pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Ah—ya", jawab Baekhyun canggung.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Kandunganku baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah apapun."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sibuk."

"Aku akan menemanimu di pemeriksaan berikutnya."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Bukankah biasanya ayahnya juga harus ikut?"

"Ya—tapi jika kau sibuk—"

"Katakan padaku jadwalmu berikutnya, aku akan mengambil cuti."

Baekhyun menyerah, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mau lihat sonogramnya?"

"Sonogram?", Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya terlihat bingung. Ia merasa asing dengan kata tersebut.

"Itu gambar USG. Kau bisa melihat bayimu. Bagaimana?"

"Jika kau mengatakan seperti itu, baiklah."

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol bisa masuk ke kamar Baekhyun tanpa perdebatan panjang. Baekhyun justru mempersilahkannya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sementara ia sibuk membongkar tasnya untuk menemukan gambar janinya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat menemukannya. Ia menyusul Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini", Baekhyun menyerahkan gambar hitam kecil pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengamati gambar itu."Ini bayiku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dokter bilang kondisi dan detak jantungnya normal."

"Ini belum terlihat jelas", Chanyeol mengangkat gambar itu hingga berhadapan dengan cahaya lampu dan menerawangnya.

"Itu karena usia kandungannya baru sepuluh minggu, kau baru akan tahu jenis kelaminnya di minggu ke delapan belas sampai dua puluh dua minggu."

Baekhyun menarik gambar janinnya dari tangan Chanyeol lalu mengambil sebuah buku berwarna kuning di meja dekat tempat tidur. Ia membuka halaman pertama dan menempel sonogramnya disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menjelaskan bukunya. "Ini diary kehamilan. Aku akan menempel semua foto USG-nya disini. Jadi aku bisa melihat pertumbuhannya setiap hari."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum pada buku _diary_-nya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun punya sisi seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak menginginkan bayi di dalam kandungannya. Ia justru terlihat sangat menyayanginya.

Chanyeol berdiri sehingga membuat Baekhyun mengadahkan kepala untuk melihat tubuh tingginya.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam", ujar Chanyeol. Pria itu melihat jendela kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka lalu menutupnya rapat.

"Selamat malam", kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Hm, selamat malam."

**-Baddest Male-**

Baekhyun menyadari dia selalu terbuka pada Xiumin. Dari soal kehamilannya sampai membeberkan siapa pria yang patut bertanggung jawab. Tapi tidak hal yang satu ini. Ia tidak bercerita soal sikap Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini mulai berubah dan semakin membuat Baekhyun melunakkan sikap kerasnya. Perang dingin berubah menjadi perasaan yang memutar emosinya yang begitu murni di dalam dirinya yang ia sebut dengan cinta.

"Jadi kau sungguh baik-baik saja tinggal di rumah itu?", Xiumin menyeruput teh hijaunya setelah bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum, bermaksud menghilangkan rasa khawatir Xiumin yang berlebihan. Temannya ini terus menghubunginya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa diam saja, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemui Xiumin hari ini dan menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jika kau menjawab seperti itu, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk tinggal bersamaku." Xiumin meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih belum menghubungi ibumu? Aku rasa kau harus bicara dengan ibumu. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan tutup mulut seperti ini. Aku yakin ibumu pasti merasa khawatir."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah tanpa ekspresi, ia selalu merasa bersalah tiap memikirkan sikap terakhirnya di bandara.

"Aku perlu waktu begitu juga ibuku."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, tapi aku harap hubunganmu dan ibumu tidak memburuk setelah ini."

Baekhyun melihat ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Matanya menyipit saat membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

.

**From: +010921127XXX**

_** Aku Luhan, sepupu Chanyeol. Aku mendapat nomormu dari Chanyeol. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku ingin mengambil laptopku yang ketinggalan.**_

_** .**_

**To: +010921127XXX**

** Aku dalam perjalanan pulang.**

** .**

Baekhyun merapikan tasnya lalu berpamitan pada Xiumin. "Kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang."

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Sepupu Chanyeol datang berkunjung, sedangkan aku yang membawa kunci rumah."

"Apa aku perlu memanggil taksi untukmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, "Tidak usah Xiumin, aku pergi sekarang ya."

"Hm, hati-hati oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia melambai saat berhenti di depan pintu toko bunga Xiumin.

Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menghentikan taksi. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia pikir Luhan menelponnya, namun Baekhyun terpaku saat melihat nama ayah tirinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya dengan suara bergetar.

_"Halo?"_

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas saat mendengar kabar dari ayahnya. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel. Wajahnya memucat dan pandangannya tidak fokus.

"Ibu…", panggilnya dengan suara terisak.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di lantai teras sambil mengunyah permen karet. Ia terus menggerutu soal lamanya Baekhyun tiba. Ia kesal mengingat Chanyeol yang tidak mau menyuruh orang mengantar kunci kesini. Sepupunya itu justru dengan sengaja menyuruhnya menghubungi Baekhyun saja. Dan dengan terpaksa Luhan pun harus mengirim pesan singkat pada Baekhyun walau sebenarnya ia tidak begitu menyukai wanita itu.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di halaman. Luhan bangkit berdiri dan menepuk bagian belakang celananya.

Ia memutar matanya malas saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari taksi. Baekhyun melirik Luhan. "Maaf, karena kau harus menunggu", ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Luhan merasa Baekhyun terlihat aneh, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tidak sehat, namun ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Luhan mengeluarkan tisu lalu membuang permen karetnya. "Tolong cepat buka pintunya."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya, saat ia akan memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu, ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kunci pintu ke lantai. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk mengambil kunci tersebut, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung hingga berbaring di lantai dengan mata terpejam. Luhan terkejut, ia menoleh kesana kemari dengan panik lalu berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun dan menepuk pipinya.

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Eonnie? Eonnie Bangunlah!"

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas lalu menekan tombol darurat. "Halo? Rumah sakit?"

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Halo! Come back to ffn nih!~**

**Selamat hari kemerdekaan ya! Indonesia merdeka!**

**Terimakasih atas review yang sudah masuk, maaf belum bisa di jawab satu per satu. **

**Tapi saya sudah baca semuanya kok.**

**Kebanyakan minta Chanbaek cepet-cepet lovey dovey, sebenarnya saya punya niat jahat mau bikin moment itu masih lama. Tapi karena begitu banyaknya request ya sudah damainya dipercepat nih.**

**Tapi maaf untuk yang minta cepat-cepat nikah, saya belum bisa kasih. Masih banyak kejutan di chapter depan, so be patient. Keep calm and waiting! Hehe.**

**Dan sedikit bocoran di chapter depan akan ada flashback-nya Luhan dan Chanyeol soal orangtua mereka.**

**Jadi, ditunggu ya.**

**Sebelum mengakhiri salam-salam saya, jangan lupa review-nya ya. Terimakasih.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Luhan melihat ke ujung lorong lalu mendesah lega. "Ini dia", gumamnya pelan. Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi panik yang terlihat jelas.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, mengapa kau begitu khawatir? Kau tidak berpikir aku berusaha membunuhnya kan?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Aku juga", jawab Luhan cepat.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya aneh. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu menghela nafas kasar.

"Wanita itu hamil", ujar Luhan pelan.

Chanyeol terkejut beberapa saat, namun ia kembali pada sikap tenangnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah mempersiapkan diri mengahadapi situasi yang seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat Luhan akan mengetahui soal kehamilan Baekhyun, sekalipun itu bukan dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghamili—"

"Tutup mulutmu, kita bicara di tempat lain. Seseorang bisa mendengarmu."

Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Luhan mengikuti sepupunya itu dengan mulut menggerutu di belakangnya. Mereka sampai di sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang agak sepi.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan lurus-lurus. "Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Luhan mendecih. "Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap sekeren ini disaat aku sudah tahu rahasia besarmu?", sindir Luhan.

"Cepat bicara selagi aku bersedia bicara denganmu."

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, disini kaulah pihak yang bersalah, bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Memangnya kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan? Apa aku bersalah karena menghamili Baekhyun? Atau karena aku merahasiakan ini darimu?"

"Jadi kau mengaku padaku kalau itu benar-benar bayimu?", Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai dan bungkam. Luhan maju selangkah dan menatap wajah Chanyeol tajam. Hanya dengan membaca raut wajahnya, Luhan langsung tahu jawabannya adalah 'Ya' sekalipun Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Ini sulit dipercaya", gumam Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kau—", Luhan menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau menghamilinya Chanyeol. Wanita itu mengandung anakmu. Kau dan dia akan punya keluarga. Bukankah kau benci komitmen dan berkeluarga? Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menerawang jauh ke masa kecilnya. Dimana ayah dan ibunya bercerai disaat ia masih kecil. Ia masih ingat saat dimana ia menangis di tanah setelah tidak berhasil mengejar mobil ibunya. Tidak seorangpun mendengarkannya. Ibunya pergi ke Paris setelah perceraian dan tak pernah kembali. Sedangkan ayahnya seperti orang asing bagi Chanyeol. Mereka jarang bertemu ataupun bicara. Bagi Chanyeol, ia dan ayahnya hanyalah rekan bisnis bukanlah keluarga. Memikirkan buruknya kehidupan keluarga yang ia alami, Chanyeol bertekad tidak ingin menikah, karena ia tidak ingin membuat anaknya bernasib sama sepertinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan. "Sekarang kau ingin menghakimiku? Atau mengadukan ini pada ayahku?"

Luhan tertawa sumbang. "Apa hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu tentangku? Apa aku ini sepupu yang begitu buruk?"

"Aku akan menutup mulutku", ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol memandang Luhan cukup lama. Berharap agar gadis di depannya tidak bercanda.

"Sungguh! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!", Luhan mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau aneh sekali, biasanya kau selalu berkata 'Aku akan adukan pada ayahmu' setiap aku melakukan kesalahan."

"Ya, aku akui kalau aku terkadang menyebalkan", Luhan mengangguk pelan saat mengingat tingkah kekanakannya pada Chanyeol. "Tapi aku akan merahasiakan ini jika kau mau."

"Kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Anggap saja aku membayar hutang lamaku."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau punya hutang apa padaku?"

Luhan menghela nafas dengan cara dramatis. "Kau lupa? Saat dimana kita tinggal di Amerika, setiap detiknya aku berhutang padamu."

Chanyeol mengernyit semakin dalam.

Luhan yang melihat ekspresi itu memutar mata malas. "Aku sudah bilang padamu saat pertama kali kau mengunjungiku di Amerika, aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu."

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Kau lupa? Sudah kuduga sebenarnya IQ-mu itu rendah. Apa kau kuliah di Amerika untuk terlihat keren saja?"

"Aku ingat."

"Benarkah?"

"Hari pertama turun salju bukan?"

_Flashback…_

_Hari itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di Amerika. Hanya dengan bermodalkan alamat Luhan, ia pergi menggunakan taksi untuk mengunjungi Luhan._

_ Sudah enam bulan Luhan tinggal sendirian di Amerika untuk kuliah. Luhan juga bekerja part-time untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Hal itu ia lakukan bukan karena tidak mendapat kiriman uang dari orangtuanya. Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan televisi terbesar di Korea, dan ibunya adalah pemilik saham produk kosmetik terkenal. Tidak ada alasan kalau Luhan kehabisan uang._

_ Luhan selalu membiarkan uang kiriman orangtuanya masuk ke rekeningnya tanpa menggunakannya. Itu karena uang yang diberikan orangtuanya semata-mata untuk membiayai kuliahnya di jurusan bisnis sedangkan Luhan memilih untuk pindah ke jurusan seni musik tanpa sepengetahuan ayah ataupun ibunya. Ia akan merasa bersalah menggunakan uang orangtuanya dengan salah._

_ Mengikuti gaya hidup di Amerika, Luhan tidak hanya bekerja di coffee shop, malam hari ia juga menghabiskan waktu untuk berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Karena kebiasaan hura-huranya ini, Luhan sering kehabisan uang. Gajinya sebagai pegawai tidaklah cukup. Dengan alasan itu lah, Luhan memutuskan melamar pekerjaan di majalah dewasa setelah mendengar bayarannya yang menggiurkan. Dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna dan wajah asia yang cantik, pekerjaan menjadi model di dapat Luhan dengan mudah. Namun Luhan hanya mampu bertahan dua bulan di majalah Playboy. Entah bagaimana, ayahnya tahu ia muncul di majalah berlogo kelinci itu dan dengan geram menyuruh Luhan kembali ke Korea. Luhan yang keras kepala membantah ayahnya. Alhasil segala fasilitas mewahnya seperti apartemen, uang dan mobil ditarik oleh orangtuanya. _

_ Hari itu adalah malam natal dimana hari pertama turun salju. Luhan mendapatkan kado natalnya. Bukan baju baru, coklat ataupun permen. Tapi seorang santa claus. Bukan benar-benar santa claus, namun Luhan menyebut orang yang hari itu mengetuk pintunya adalah santa claus pelindungnya._

_ Pasca penarikan segala fasilitas mewahnya, Luhan menyebut hidupnya seperti gelandangan. Kadang ia menginap di rumah temannya ataupun berpindah di pondok kecil. Ia sering kehabisan uang mengingat pekerjaannya di kafe hanya cukup untuk makan dan membayar uang kuliahnya. Bahkan di hari bersalju, ia tidak punya pemanas karena tagihannya yang mahal. Luhan pikir ia akan mati membeku hari itu. Tidak ada buruknya mati di tanggal yang bagus, setidaknya itu malam natal. _

_ Luhan dikejutkan dengan ketukan pintu. Saat itu ia berpikir mungkin saja malaikat mautnya sudah datang. Luhan berjalan ke depan pintu dengan gontai, tepat saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat wajah Chanyeol dan semuanya buram._

_ Chanyeol memotong kayu dengan kapak di halaman, padahal hari itu salju turun dengan lebat. Luhan terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Ia terheran mendapati dirinya tidur dalam bungkusan selimut tebal._

_ "Apa aku di surga atau di neraka?", gumam Luhan. Matanya menoleh ke sekitar mengamati tempat barunya. Namun ia segera sadar ia masih berada di rumahnya dengan api unggun menyala di dekatnya. Api neraka tidak sekecil ini. Jadi dia belum mati bukan?_

_ Luhan mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar, seperti suara pukulan benda keras. Luhan memaksa bangun dan membuka jendelanya. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang membelah kayu bakar._

_ "Chanyeol!"_

_ Yang dipanggil menoleh. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Luhan sudah terbangun. Ia megangkat sebelah tangannya, menyapa Luhan._

_ "Lama tidak bertemu, Luhan."_

_ "Jadi aku tidak bermimpi? Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol?"_

_ "Santa Clausmu datang tepat waktu bukan?"_

_ Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali seakan tidak percaya. Namun setelah yakin itu Chanyeol, ia tersenyum lebar bahkan nyaris menangis._

_ Luhan menyodorkan Chanyeol segelas coklat panas. Mereka berdua duduk di depan api unggun mencari kehangatan._

_ Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kecil tempatnya duduk. Tempat tinggal Luhan tidak bisa dibilang lebar, ini bahkan sesak untuk ditempati sendirian. "Kau tidak punya pemanas? Aku bahkan harus memotong kayu untuk menyalakan api", ujar Chanyeol setelah menyeruput coklat panasnya._

_ "Tagihannya sangat mahal, aku tidak sekaya dirimu", sindir Luhan dengan ekspresi cemberut yang dibuat-buat._

_ Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Luhan menoleh ke sebelahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata rusanya._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan di Amerika?", tanya Luhan penasaran._

_ "Aku menerima emailmu."_

_ "Oh itu."_

_ Chanyeol mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan._

_ "Apa ini?", tanya Luhan bingung. Ia segera merobek amplop itu dan menemukan banyak lembar uang di dalamnya. Ia memandang Chanyeol terheran-heran._

_ "Isi emailmu bilang kau butuh uang kan? Aku datang untuk memberikan itu padamu."_

_ "Kau—kau datang kesini hanya karena ingin memberikan ini? Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu bank?"_

_ "Kau tidak suka aku datang?"_

_ "Jujur saja ya. Walaupun kita sepupu, aku hanya bertemu denganmu beberapa kali. Rasanya canggung bicara denganmu."_

_ "Benarkah? Kau bahkan menangis terharu tadi."_

_ "Kapan? Aku menangis karena anginnya terlalu keras", bantah Luhan._

_ Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli._

_ "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku bilang itu karena angin."_

_ "Ya terserah saja."_

_ "Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih karena kau datang. Aku berhutang padamu."_

_ "Ini bukan apa-apa."_

_ "Tetap saja, kau sudah menolongku. Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah mati membeku tadi."_

_ Luhan memandang manik mata Chanyeol. "Aku berjanji akan membalas apa yang kau lakukan hari ini suatu saat nanti."_

_ Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba."_

_ Chanyeol bangkit berdiri lalu berkeliling di ruangan kecil itu dan memandang gitar di sudut ruangan. "Kau bermusik?"_

_ "Aku kuliah di jurusan seni musik."_

_ Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa orangtuamu tahu?"_

_ Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, mereka tahu sebulan yang lalu."_

_ "Dan mereka diam saja?", tanya Chanyeol heran. Baginya tidak ada orangtua manapun dari kalangan jetset yang mengijinkan anak satu-satunya menjadi musisi. Mereka pasti akan memilih kampus dan jurusan yang berkelas untuk anak-anaknya. Contohnya kelas bisnis untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga mereka._

_ Luhan tertawa sumbang. "Mana mungkin! Kau lihat saja dimana aku tinggal sekarang. Aku kehilangan semuanya."_

_ "Kau tidak mau kembali ke Korea?"_

_ Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum kecut. "Kurasa hidup seperti ini lebih baik daripada tinggal di rumah besar yang sesak."_

_ Chanyeol berjalan kearah Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia melihat Luhan menghela nafas berat. _

_ "Ayah dan ibuku berteriak satu sama lain setiap hari. Tidak ada kedamaian sama sekali. Rasanya kau seperti tinggal di neraka. Jika mereka tidak saling mencintai lagi, harusnya bercerai saja."_

_ "Berterimakasihlah karena mereka tidak bercerai."_

_ "Apa maksudmu?"_

_ "Kau tahu ayah dan ibuku bercerai sejak aku kecil, kau tidak akan tahu rasanya bagaimana diejek tidak punya ibu saat kecil. Aku selalu marah setiap harinya dan telingaku panas. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh mereka semua. Saat remaja aku sering memukuli teman-temanku bila mereka membahas perceraian orangtuaku. Aku bahkan masuk ke lembaga remaja bermasalah. Ayahku menganggapku tidak berguna dan mengutukku setiap aku melakukan kesalahan."_

_ Luhan menunduk. "Maafkan aku."_

_ Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Untuk apa minta maaf?"_

_ "Aku tidak tahu kau begitu kesepian karena perceraian orangtuamu, sedangkan aku justru ingin ayah dan ibuku berpisah."_

_ Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak salah apapun, kau dan aku hanya korban. Iya kan?"_

_ Luhan memilin jari-jarinya sembari mengangguk. "Jujur saja padaku. Apa ada alasan lain kau kesini?"_

_ Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling ruangan Luhan sekali lagi lalu mengangguk. "Tadinya tidak ada, namun sekarang ada."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Kau tinggal sendirian?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Luhan mengangguk ragu._

_ "Kalau begitu pindahlah ke apartemenku."_

_ "Apa?!"_

_ "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya merasa tempat ini terlalu kecil untukmu. Lagipula kita ini keluarga."_

_ "Kau ini aneh sekali, memangnya kau akan tinggal di Amerika?"_

_ "Aku akan kuliah disini. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan mengawasimu. Jadi berhentilah bekerja di majalah dewasa."_

_ "Aku sudah berhenti di—Tunggu!", Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Kau tahu aku pernah bekerja di majalah dewasa?"_

_ "Edisi dimana kau jadi modelnya sangat laris sampai di Korea."_

_ Luhan menggigit bibir dalamnya dan meringis pelan. "Ya Tuhan memalukan sekali!"_

_ "Kemasi barang-barangmu, kita pergi sekarang."_

_ Sejak saat itu Luhan tinggal dengan Chanyeol. Luhan sangat bergantung pada Chanyeol dalam hal apapun. Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang mendukungnya bermusik, Chanyeol bersikap sebagai kakak, ayah, teman, ataupun musuh. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan saling memahami satu sama lain. Setelah Chanyeol lulus kuliah, mereka memutuskan kembali ke Korea. Untungnya hubungan Luhan dan orangtuanya sudah mulai membaik berkat Chanyeol. Sejak malam natal itu hingga hari ini Luhan bertekad akan membayar kebaikan Chanyeol._

_Flashback end…_

Luhan masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu menghadapi masalah ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tidak pulang? Biar aku saja yang menjaga Baekhyun."

Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Luhan mendecih. "Kau ini tidak peka sekali. Aku kesini dengan ambulance. Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?"

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Luhan. "Pergilah cari taksi."

Luhan menurunkan tangannya lalu memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku tidak butuh uang!"

"Lalu?"

"Berikan kunci mobilmu."

"Apa?", Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya. Alisnya saling bertaut menandakan ekspresi penuh protes. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hari ini aku membawa Maserati. Jika itu sampai lecet—", Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayangkan mobil Maserati GranCabrio-nya yang seharga milyaran ditunggangi secara ugal-ugalan oleh Luhan.

"Cari taksi saja!", seru Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan cari taksi menuju kantor ayahmu dan memberitahunya kalau putra satu-satunya sudah menghamili seorang wanita."

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan merahasiakannya? Kau ini sedang bercanda denganku atau apa?", Chanyeol merasa benar-benar frustasi bicara dengan Luhan.

"Terimakasih atas uang taksinya, semoga ibu dari bayimu itu cepat sembuh. Aku pergi sekarang", Luhan berbalik arah dan akan pergi. Namun Chanyeol segera menahan tangan Luhan. Diam-diam Luhan menahan senyumnya. Ia kemudian berbalik pada Chanyeol, ekspresinya sudah berubah dingin.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku dengan gerakan yang sangat berat. Ia menahan nafasnya saat meletakkan kunci mobilnya di telapak tangan Luhan.

"Kau tahu mobil-mobilku sangat berharga bagiku. Aku mohon padamu kendarai itu dengan hati-hati."

"Hei tenanglah, terakhir kali aku menyetir hanya hancur di bagian bempernya", ujar Luhan santai.

"Apa?!", Chanyeol melebarkan matanya secara spontan.

"Aku bercanda, jangan memelototiku seperti itu", Luhan tertawa. Ia tahu kalimatnya cukup membuat jantung Chanyeol nyaris copot.

"Luhan, leluconmu tidak lucu."

Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar. "Aku pergi ya."

Luhan berjalan girang meninggalkan Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil mencoba mobil mahal Chanyeol. Sejak dulu Chanyeol tidak pernah mengijinkannya atau siapapun mengendarai salah satu mobil mewahnya. Chanyeol memperlakukan mobil mahalnya seperti bayi kesayangannya dan memanjakan mereka seperti benda hidup.

"Hei!"

Luhan berbalik ke belakang saat mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Kembalikan uang taksinya!"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku akan gunakan uangnya untuk berkencan dengan Sehun."

"Apa? Ya Luhan!"

**-Baddest Male-**

Setelah bertemu dokter untuk membicarakan kondisi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang menunggu Baekhyun bangun. Chanyeol bersyukur karena Baekhyun dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang Baekhyun hanya stress dan kelelahan, jadi dokter menyarankan Chanyeol untuk menyuruh Baekhyun lebih banyak istirahat dan mengurangi banyak berpikir demi kesehatannya ataupun kesehatan janinnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun mengingat ia pergi kesini dengan terburu-buru setelah membatalkan pertemuannya dengan _clien_.

"Sehun, apa di kantor baik-baik saja?"

_"Sedikit kacau, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"_

"Kurasa ia baik-baik saja, tapi dia belum bangun. Aku akan menunggunya siuman."

_"Syukurlah kalau begitu."_

"Aku serahkan semua padamu, urus dengan baik. Oke?"

_"Tenang saja, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau begitu kita bicara lagi nanti, aku harus mengurus hal lain."_

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menyimpannya ke saku jas. Ia melihat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, dahinya berkeringat sedangkan mulutnya menggumam kata 'Ibu' beberapa kali.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?", bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendadak membuka matanya. Pandangannya seperti tidak fokus dan kebingungan. Sepertinya ia baru saja mimpi buruk.

"Kau di rumah sakit", ujar Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya. Dadanya naik turun mencari oksigen. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun duduk dan mengambil segelas air putih di meja lalu memberikannya untuk Baekhyun. "Minumlah."

Chanyeol membiarkan kepala Baekhyun bersandar di dadanya, ia memegang gelas air untuk membantu Baekhyun minum. Setelah itu Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Kau mimpi buruk?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung teringat ibunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol. Ia mulai menangis membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku."

"Ibuku…", Baekhyun berhenti bicara, ia kembali menangis. "Penyakit jantung ibuku kembali kumat. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Aku takut—"

"Tenanglah, ibumu akan baik-baik saja. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku berlaku buruk padanya. Apa keputusanku untuk kembali ke rumahmu salah? Ibuku sakit dan itu karena aku", ujar Baekhyun di sela-sela tangisnya.

Chanyeol tergerak untuk meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun menangis semakin keras.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak bersalah, ibumu pasti baik-baik saja. Kau harus kuat demi bayimu Baekhyun. Jangan menangis lagi, sudahlah",tangan Chanyeol bergerak lembut memberi ketenangan di punggung Baekhyun.

"Ini salahku… ini salahku…", Baekhyun terus menyesali perbuatannya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Baekhyun. Mata mereka bertemu. "Tenanglah, kau harus segera pulih. Lalu kita temui ibumu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Karena itu cepatlah pulih. Sekarang berhentilah menangis", Chanyeol menghapus air mata di wajah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia terus berada di sisi Baekhyun dan menunggunya hingga Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

Hari menjelang malam. Karena kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak memungkinkan untuk ditinggal, maka Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaannya hanya dengan bermodalkan laptop dan koneksi internet. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengeluh, ia terlalu cemas untuk bisa mengeluhkan tentang apapun.

Baekhyun berbaring di ranjang dan mengamati Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi. Pria itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang dibawa oleh pegawainya. Kini ia mengenakan_ jeans_ dan _t-shirt_ hitam, kaus kaki dan sepatu. Wajahnya berhias bingkai kacamata baca. Ekspresi wajahnya serius menatap layar laptopnya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam pesona Park Chanyeol. Semakin hari sikap Chanyeol berubah semakin baik. Baekhyun semakin tersentuh apalagi setelah kejadian hari ini, saat ia tahu Chanyeol rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menunggunya seharian di rumah sakit. Walaupun Chanyeol begitu serius untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, pria itu langsung sigap bila Baekhyun memanggilnya dan tanpa mengeluh meninggalkan laptopnya beberapa saat. Satu lagi sisi Park Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun sulit menolak pria itu.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?", seperti yang Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan pandangannya dari depan laptop dan fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pulang? Kurasa kau punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, kau bisa istirahat di rumah. Aku baik-baik saja, ada banyak perawat disini."

Chanyeol menutup layar laptopnya dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Ia berjalan ke ranjang Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sesibuk itu, lagipula aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di kondisi begini."

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa, sekarang tidurlah. Dokter bilang kau butuh banyak istirahat."

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku akan tidur setelah kau."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas dada.

"Selamat malam."

**-Baddest Male-**

Baekhyun membuka matanya karena merasa haus. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan mengambil air di meja. Setelah menghabiskan air di gelasnya, Baekhyun berhenti bergerak saat melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi dengan mata terpejam dan kepala yang nyaris jatuh, namun pria itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya berusaha melawan kantuk walaupun matanya masih terpejam. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berniat mengganggu.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan kepalanya dan Baekhyun dengan sigap menahan kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Namun Chanyeol segera sadar. Ia membuka matanya dengan ekspresi mengantuk. Baekhyun bisa melihat mata pria itu memerah.

"Kenapa kau bangun?", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

"Aku haus. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur seperti itu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan pedulikan aku. Kembalilah tidur."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kemarilah."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidurlah disini", Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk bagian kosong yang tersisa di sebelahnya. Tempat tidur rumah sakit memang tidak besar untuk ditempati dua orang, tapi Baekhyun tidak tega melihat wajah kelelahan Chanyeol yang menunggunya seharian di rumah sakit.

"Kau mau aku tidur disana?", Chanyeol menggeleng. "Itu terlalu sempit untuk bertiga, kau tidak akan bisa tidur nyaman."

"Bayiku bilang ia tidak ingin melihat ayahnya tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman seperti itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Benarkah bayinya yang bilang begitu atau justru kau?"

"Cepatlah kemari sebelum aku merubah pikiranku."

"Ku kira kau tidak suka kontak fisik."

"Siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Kau bisa tidur disini tapi jangan menyentuhku."

Chanyeol berpikir tidur di tempat sempit yang empuk lebih nyaman daripada harus tidur di kursi dengan resiko sakit leher saat bangun besok pagi. Chanyeol berjalan ke sisi yang kosong dan berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Seperti dugaan mereka, tempat tidurnya terlalu sempit untuk ditempati berdua. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya sampai menyentuh pinggiran ranjang, namun Chanyeol menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya. Ia memindahkan kepala Baekhyun di atas lengannya dan mereka tidur dengan posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", protes Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau bisa jatuh jika terus bergeser. Tempat ini terlalu sempit, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berguling ke lantai. Sekalipun kau tidak suka kontak fisik denganku, bertahanlah dengan posisi ini. Lagipula jika kau ingin mengusirku, aku tidak akan pergi karena kau sudah memintaku untuk tidur disini."

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlelap. Tangan pria itu melingkar di punggungnya dengan posesif. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan bernafas tenang hingga tertidur lelap.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Hola~ Sudah menunggu lama ya?**

**Maaf ya, bukan bermaksud jahat. Hanya saja minggu-minggu kemarin saya benar-benar sibuk ospek. Pergi pagi buta, pulangnya malam. Udah gitu masih ada tugas lagi. Beneran deh tidur aja cuma tiga jam, gimana caranya mikir ff? Saya udah blank banget kemarin, yang ada di pikiran cuma selesaiin ospek dan bertepuk tangan.**

**And… well done. Sekarang sudah bisa nulis lagi walau sebenarnya feel buat ff ini udah agak hancur karena lama gak dilanjut. **

**Semoga aja ff ini masih tetep menarik buat kalian, kalau udah gak menarik, mendingan saya pensiun dan fokus jadi mahasiswa yang baik dan patuh pada dosen.**

**Untuk chapter 10, segini dulu ya. Jangan minta panjang-panjang, saya belum dapet inspirasi. Mungkin di chapter 11 akan saya perbaiki lagi.**

**Btw, siapa kemarin nonton TLP Jakarta? Seru gak? Duh, kalian nonton konser, saya mah masih menderita di plonco kakak-kakak BEM.**

**Yang jelas sekarang sudah free! Yuhuuu~**

**Untuk penutupnya, boleh kan minta review?**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca Baddest Male.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Baddest Male**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol ialah seorang lelaki tampan yang mapan. Mansion, jaguar, dan wanita adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan uangnya. Hidupnya baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris sempurna sampai akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya datang dan memintanya merawat bayi mereka. Apa kau bercanda?**

**Rated:**

**T+ (dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas)**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And other EXO member.**

Bersyukur karena Baekhyun keluar rumah sakit dua hari berikutnya. Dokter menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan bisa pulang untuk rawat jalan. Ia hanya butuh istirahat cukup dan kurangi beban pikiran yang berat, jika tidak ingin kandungannya bermasalah.

Selama dua hari di rumah sakit, Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berjaga di sisi Baekhyun sepanjang malam. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengeluh walau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruang rawat inap untuk sekaligus memantau kondisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun saat perjalanan pulang dalam suasana hujan, dan Baekhyun masih merasa tegang untuk memulai percakapan. Seolah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Seakan ada beberapa macam ketegangan tak dikenal yang menebal memenuhi udara disekitar mereka. Baekhyun berpikir ini mungkin karena tekanan rendah dari badai tapi dia tahu ini bukan disebabkan oleh awan mendung.

Chanyeol adalah sumbernya.

Sesekali ia melirik ke sebelahnya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang fokus menyetir. Pria itu terlihat tenang dan serius. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengusik konsentrasinya barang sedetik saja.

Tak lama mereka sampai di rumah. Chanyeol menengok ke kaca mobilnya yang masih dihujani titik-titik air. Ia segera menahan Baekhyun yang hendak turun.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil payung di kursi belakang. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan membuka lebar payung kuningnya lalu berputar untuk membuka pintu bagi Baekhyun. Ia menuntun Baekhyun menyebrang hingga ke teras, membiarkan seluruh payungnya melindungi tubuh Baekhyun, alhasil ia harus merelakan bagian pundak kiri jas abu-abunya basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Jasmu basah", ujar Baekhyun dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana tidak apa-apa? Bukankah kau harus kembali ke kantor? Apa kau akan ke kantor dengan penampilan basah kuyup seperti itu?"

"Aku akan ganti baju di kantor. Aku meninggalkan beberapa stelan jas disana."

"Tapi kau bisa sakit jika menggunakan pakaian basah."

"Hei, apa kau mulai mengkhawatirkan pria brengsek sepertiku?", canda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasang wajah merenggut. "Aku hanya berusaha baik karena kau merawatku kemarin."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mari berhenti berdebat, masuklah ke dalam dan istirahat, jangan kemanapun. Kau mengerti?"

"Apa aku ini tawanan penjara?", protes Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, mengertilah maksudku. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kau butuh istirahat penuh. Dan cuaca hari ini juga tidak bagus untuk jalan-jalan."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. "Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Mengapa kau begitu cerewet?"

"Itu karena kau keras kepala. Sekarang masuklah, disini terlalu dingn. Aku akan meminta Luhan merawatmu hari ini."

"Luhan akan kesini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian tanpa pengawasan."

"Tapi anak itu—"

"Tenanglah, dia jinak", Chanyeol berkedip jenaka kearah Baekhyun. "Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam, jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia masih berdiri di teras untuk melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya hingga menghilang dari halaman. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu banyak ruang hampa saat Chanyeol pergi. Dua hari penuh bersama Chanyeol, membuatnya terbiasa tinggal bersama pria itu.

-Baddest Male-

"Sehun-ah!", Luhan memekik riang sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk mengundang Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

Sehun memandang kekasihya yang berdiri di ujung pintu ruangan Chanyeol dengan wajah heran. Namun ia tetap memeluk Luhan atau gadis itu akan merengek seperti bayi dan membuat keributan di tempat kerjanya.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan erat mereka. Alisnya bertaut menatap wajah imut kekasihnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

Luhan memajukan bibirnya, memasang wajah cemberut. "Mengapa reaksimu begitu? Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku?"

"T-tidak", Sehun tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Ia takut salah bicara dan membuat Luhan kesal. Itu berbahaya. Gadis itu bisa-bisa mogok bicara padanya hingga berhari-hari. "Ku pikir Chanyeol memintamu menjaga Baekhyun."

"Oh, kau tahu?", Luhan masih melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Sehun.

"Aku tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol", Sehun berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah", rengeknya dengan suara manja seperti anak-anak.

"Aku juga", Sehun memamerkan senyumnya yang penuh pesona, membuat Luhan sulit mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir apel itu.

Luhan melihat setumpuk berkas dan paspor di meja kerja Chanyeol yang tadi Sehun letakkan. Ia mengernyit heran sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kekasihnya.

"Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan dengan semua ini?", tanya Luhan bingung. "Apa kalian akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak ikut. Ini urusan pribadi bos."

"Urusan pribadi Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol akan ke Jepang dengan Baekhyun besok lusa."

"Apa?", Luhan perlahan mundur dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari Sehun. "Kenapa mereka ke Jepang?"

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk bulan madu", tebak Sehun asal.

Luhan langsung melotot ke arah Sehun. "Kau pikir mereka pengantin baru yang penuh cinta? Mereka bahkan bisa saling mencakar di pesawat."

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kurasa hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik. Lagipula eonnie itu terlalu dingin. Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu menyukainya", dikte Luhan.

"Menurutku Baekhyun orang yang baik, dia cantik dan juga cerdas."

"Mana ada wanita cerdas yang membiarkan dirinya hamil di luar nikah?"

"Hmm, itu bukan salah Baekhyun. Salahkan pesona Chanyeol. Kau tahu sendiri sepupumu itu sangat pandai membutakan akal sehat semua wanita. Kurasa Baekhyun salah satu korbannya."

"Sehun, apa kau menyukainya?", Luhan berkacak pinggang di depan Sehun.

"Apa?!", Sehun mengernyit dalam. Menurutnya itu pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. Mana berani ia menyukai Baekhyun? Sekalipun Chanyeol sahabat karibnya, ia tidak mungkin berani lancang. Lagipula ia memang tidak tertarik pada wanita seperti Baekhyun yang terlalu dewasa dan serius dalam semua hal. Ia pikir ia tidak akan seimbang bila harus membayangkan kekasihnya bukan Luhan melainkan Baekhyun.

"Lalu mengapa kau memuji wanita itu dengan berlebihan?"

"Aku hanya bicara sebenarnya."

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak baik, cantik dan cerdas sepertinya?"

"Tentu saja maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Sekarang aku tanya. Kau pilih aku atau pacar Chanyeol?"

Sehun bertumpu pada dagunya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia lipat di depan dada. Wajahnya tampak berpikir serius. "Bagaimana ya?"

Luhan memasang ekspresi kesalnya yang menurut Sehun imut. "Apa menjawab itu pun kau harus berpikir?"

Sehun tersenyum jahil lalu mencubit pipi Luhan bermaksud menggodanya. "Aku hanya bercanda, tentu saja Luhan seratus kali lebih baik bagiku."

Luhan tersenyum menang. "Bagaimana dengan Miranda Kerr? Kau akan tetap memilihku?"

"Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu sebanyak ini", Sehun membuka lebar tangannya seakan membuat lingkaran yang besar.

"Aku lebih banyak, aku mencintaimu sebanyak ini", Luhan berusaha merentangkan tangannya sampai berjinjit untuk membuat lingkaran yang sangat besar.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aigo, kau imut sekali."

"Siapa yang imut?", suara berat pria menginterupsi Sehun dan Luhan. Pasangan kekasih itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol bersandar dengan santai menonton Sehun dan Luhan yang asik berpacaran. Sehun berpura-pura berdehem keras sedangkan Luhan memutar matanya malas.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke ruangannya. "Apa ini taman bermain, bioskop atau kamar hotel? Kenapa pacaran di ruanganku?"

"Apa salahnya aku menemui Sehun? Kau menyita waktu kekasihku begitu banyak untuk bekerja sehingga aku jarang menemuinya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku karena menjadikan ruang kerjamu ini menjadi taman bermainku", ujar Luhan galak.

"Aku sudah memberinya hari libur di akhir pekan, apa kalian tidak bisa menggunakan hari itu dengan baik?"

"Akhir pekan kepalamu. Kau bahkan menelpon Sehun di tengah kencanku minggu lalu, dan menyuruhnya ke kantor dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kau selalu menyabotase hari mingguku dan Sehun!"

Sehun mengangguk setuju dalam diam. Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau ialah dalang dari setiap gagalnya kencan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau merasa bersalah?", serang Luhan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau berada disini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Baekhyun?"

"Lihatlah cara orang ini mengalihkan pembicaraan", bisik Luhan pelan.

"Kau kan punya banyak pembantu rumah tangga, kenapa masih menyuruhku?", sambung Luhan penuh protes.

"Baekhyun tidak akan leluasa dengan mereka."

"Apa kau pikir aku dekat dengan pacarmu itu?—"

"Namanya Baekhyun, dan satu lagi, kami tidak berpacaran", ralat Chanyeol.

Luhan memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut. "Bukan pacar? Lalu mengapa kau menyumbunyikan wanita itu di rumahmu?"

Chanyeol memilih diam sebagai jawaban. Baginya bicara apapun saat ini hanya akan menimbulkan perdebatan dengan Luhan.

"Ya terserah kau menyebut eonnie itu apa. Lagipula apa kau pikir aku ini baby sitternya?"

"Aku akan berikan tiga hari libur untuk Sehun jika kau pergi sekarang."

Sehun dan Luhan bertukar pandangan. "Benarkah?"

"Apa kau pernah melihatku berbohong?"

Luhan memandang Chanyeol ragu, namun akhirnya ia menyetujui tawaran itu. Baginya waktu libur tiga hari untuk Sehun adalah tawaran bagus. Luhan bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkencan ataupun piknik berdua dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah, _deal_?", Luhan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang disambut Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"_Deal_."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh percaya diri. "Bersyukurlah karena kau berpacaran denganku. Aku mengorbankan diriku karena aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu?"

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan lalu membuat tanda hati dengan jarinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol yang melihat pasangan itu meringis geli. Baginya ini adalah hal kekanakan. Chanyeol berusaha memisahkan pelukan Luhan dan Sehun yang ditanggapi protes keras oleh pasangan itu.

"Cepatlah pergi", ujar Chanyeol dengan santai. Ia mengibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir Luhan keluar kantornya seperti anjing liar.

"Kau keterlaluan, aku akan menendang bokongmu setelah ini!", ancam Luhan dengan ekspresi galak.

"Sehun, aku pergi, telepon aku saat jam makan siang. Oke?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia melambai ke arah Luhan hingga Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah Luhan keluar ruangan, Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya. Memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Sehun melihatnya dengan khawatir. Ia baru sadar jas Chanyeol setengah basah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menunjuk kearah jendela dengan dagunya. Sehun dapat melihat awan mendung. Chanyeol sebenarnya terlalu malas untuk berganti pakaian, tapi ia tidak bisa berpenampilan seperti ini ke rapat dewan. Jadi ia meminta Sehun mencari stelan kering untuk ia kenakan.

Sehun menghubungi sekretaris yang selalu bertugas di depan ruangan Chanyeol untuk mengambil stelan jas Chanyeol di mobil.

Chanyeol melepas jasnya perlahan. "Apa kau sudah membeli tiket pesawat?"

"Semua ada di mejamu."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat tiket pesawat serta paspornya yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Sehun. Ia berterimakasih karena kinerja Sehun yang selalu baik.

"Tapi untuk apa kau ke Jepang?"

"Baekhyun terlalu khawatir soal ibunya. Jadi aku akan menemaninya berkunjung."

"Kau akan menemui keluarganya? Apa kalian sudah sedekat itu untuk melakukan pertemuan keluarga?"

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Ini bukan pertemuan keluarga seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya menemaninya pergi. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkannya yang sedang hamil melakukan penerbangan jauh sendirian?"

Sehun tertawa jenaka lalu bertepuk tangan. "Wow, kau banyak berubah Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun mengubahmu sebanyak ini. Ku pikir kau orang yang selalu memprioritaskan pekerjaanmu, tapi kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu untuk Baekhyun. Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Apa menurutmu aku mencintainya?"

"Mana aku tahu. Tapi dari yang aku lihat sepertinya begitu. Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah menjadi ayah siaga. Kau berlari panik ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari Luhan, kau tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian selama dua hari penuh, dan sekarang kau menemaninya ke Jepang. Ku pikir ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu berkorban banyak untuk wanita."

"Aku tidak ingin gegabah mengatakan ini cinta. Tapi jujur saja aku khawatir jika jauh darinya, dan sedih saat melihatnya terbaring sakit seperti kemarin."

"Wajar jika kau merasa seperti itu. Kalian tinggal bersama dan dia juga mengandung anakmu. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu sendiri dengan bertanya-tanya apa kau mencintainya atau tidak. Biarkan saja semua berjalan alami dan cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadarinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Mengapa kau bicara seperti professional?"

"Aku pakar soal percintaan", Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari tersenyum. "Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu. Kita rapat lima belas menit lagi Tuan Park."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memang rapat di luar kantor. Rapat yang cukup melelahkan dan menyita banyak waktu. Bayangkan saja mereka pergi pukul sepuluh pagi dan baru keluar hotel pukul empat sore. Alhasil Sehun yang begitu khawatir Luhan marah karena tidak menelponnya saat jam makan siang, segera menghubunginya saat rapat selesai.

Sehun sibuk dengan laptopnya sedangkan Chanyeol bersandar di mobil dengan mata terpejam. Ia butuh istirahat walau hanya lima menit. Baginya bekerja di rumah sakit adalah hal melelahkan dan membuatnya sakit pinggang karena duduk di kursi yang tidak nyaman sama sekali. Namun ia tidak mengeluhkan itu pada Baekhyun karena ia terlalu khawatir untuk sekedar protes soal tempat duduknya.

Sehun menyikut lengan Chanyeol hingga pria itu mendelik kesal karena waktu istirahatnya terganggu. Namun Sehun terlalu sibuk pada laptopnya untuk menyadari ekspresi kesal Chanyeol. "Hei, aku menemukan beberapa hotel bagus di Okinawa, apa kau mau aku membuat reservasi?"

"Tidak perlu, kemungkinan aku akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Baekhyun."

"Kau yakin?"

"Jika ibunya menendangku keluar, aku akan melakukan reservasi sendiri. Kau tenang saja."

"Sepertinya kau optimis kalau keluarganya tidak menyukaimu."

"Ibunya bahkan pernah menamparku di depan umum."

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan ngeri. "Pewaris Emperal Group ditampar di depan umum?

Chanyeol menatap manik mata Sehun serius. "Apa bagimu kata-kataku hanya lelucon?"

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya. "Tidak. Aneh saja karena kau tidak mengajukan tuntutan. Ya tentu saja… itu kan ibu Baekhyun."

Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol penuh prihatin. "Aku doakan semoga kau bisa kembali ke Korea dengan selamat."

"Ya Oh Sehun, kau minta dipecat?"

"Apa kau akan sekejam itu?", sungut Sehun.

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil berdiri di depan meja panjang berisi pajangan pot bunga. Ia langsung tertarik pada bunga _baby breath_ putih.

"Pak, berhenti", perintah Chanyeol pada supirnya.

Sehun melongo karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba meminta mereka berhenti padahal mereka belum tiba di kantor. "Ada apa?", tanya Sehun bingung.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan segera menghampiri anak perempuan kecil penjual bunga. Mengabaikan Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau menjual ini?", tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Anak itu mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. "Paman, apa kau mau membeli bunga? Semua bunga ini adalah kualitas terbaik yang dipetik dari kebun keluarga kami."

"Kau manis sekali", puji Chanyeol. Ia membayangkan jika ia memiliki putri semanis ini maka ia akan sangat gembira. "Bisa kau berikan bunga itu?", Chanyeol menunjuk rangkaian bunga _baby breath_ di dalam pot besar.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk senang dan mulai merangkai bunga-bunga itu menjadi sebuket bunga dengan pita merah muda yang indah. Setelah itu ia memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai bayaran dan anak perempuan itu terlihat sangat girang karena berhasil mengumpulkan pundi uang untuk dibawa pulang. Ia membungkuk penuh terimakasih pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tidak lupa dia mengatakan pada mereka untuk kembali lagi.

"Untuk apa kau membeli bunga?"

"Aku akan memberikannya untuk Baekhyun sebagai hadiah kembali ke rumah."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Apa itu aneh?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi romantis Park Chanyeol."

-Baddest Male-

Luhan sedang duduk santai di depan televisi. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah camilan sedangkan tangannya sibuk menekan tombol remot untuk mencari _channel _yang menarik, namun ia frustasi karena tidak menemukan satu pun program kesukaannya. Hingga ia berakhir dengan memencet tombol merah.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke dapur, dimana Baekhyun sibuk membuat makan malam. Luhan bangkit berdiri dan melenggang ke dapur. Ia merasa bosan hanya duduk sendirian di ruang tengah. Walaupun ia tidak menyukai Baekhyun, ia membutuhkan teman untuk bicara, jadi bicara dengan wanita yang tidak ia sukai jauh lebih baik daripada sendirian, pikir Luhan.

"Apa kau ini sedang cari perhatian pada Chanyeol? Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan sudah bersikeras memasak. Kau bertingkah seakan-akan kau adalah istrinya."

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan wajan dan panggangan, berhenti sejenak dan membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Luhan.

"Ku pikir aku lebih tua darimu, kenapa kau bicara 'banmal' padaku?"

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu eonnie?"

"Setidaknya panggil aku kakak demi sopan santun karena itu budaya Korea. Ku dengar dari Chanyeol kalau kau lama tinggal di Amerika, apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana budaya Korea? Haruskah aku menjelaskannya padamu?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Apa kau barusan mengejekku tidak punya sopan santun?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Bagaimanapun juga aku yang sudah membawamu ke rumah sakit. Jadi bersikap baiklah padaku, E-O-N-N-I-E.", Luhan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Baekhyun mematikan kompor lalu bersandar pada pinggiran meja makan. "Luhan, jujur saja. Sebenarnya mengapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kau merebut Chanyeol dariku."

"Apa?", Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Chanyeol, aku yang tumbuh besar dengannya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang tinggal di rumah ini selain aku dan Kyungsoo eonnie. Kyungsoo eonnie tinggal disini karena Jongin oppa, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kau! Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membawa wanita selain aku tinggal di rumah ini."

"Dan kau cemburu?", tebak Baekhyun.

Luhan tertawa sumbang. "Aku cemburu? Tidak! Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tetap menyukaiku lebih daripada kau. Lagipula kalian tidak akan pernah menikah, sama seperti wanita-wanita sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mencelos mendengar kalimat Luhan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol benci komitmen, berkeluarga, ataupun pernikahan. Ia sudah cukup menderita karena perceraian orangtuanya. Dan ia tidak akan menikah dengan kau atau siapapun."

"Kau bilang orangtua Chanyeol bercerai?"

Luhan menyadari kebodohannya bicara sembarangan. "Kau tidak tahu? Aku pikir kalian dekat, tapi soal ini saja kau tidak tahu", sindir Luhan. "Yang jelas jangan merasa percaya diri berlebihan apabila Chanyeol berlaku baik padamu. Itu tidak lebih ia lakukan demi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ayah atas bayi di kandunganmu."

Baekhyun merasa seperti kepalanya baru saja dipukul keras. Matanya seperti terbuka lebar. Luhan ada benarnya, Chanyeol berbuat baik selama ini pasti hanya karena bayinya tidak lebih. Bodoh jika ia berpikir Chanyeol mencintainya.

"Setelah anak itu lahir, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak berpikir untuk tinggal disini selamanya kan?", tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Apa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku? Kau tenang saja, aku akan pergi setelah anak ini lahir. Jadi berhentilah bicara tidak sopan padaku." Baekhyun melepas celemeknya dan meletakkannya di meja sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan dapur. Pandangan Luhan terus mengikuti Baekhyun hingga wanita itu menghilang di balik kamarnya.

Luhan jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri. "Apa aku terlalu kasar? Aku hanya bermaksud memperingatkannya saja. Kenapa sepertinya dia marah?"

Suara langkah masuk terdengar. Lalu ada suara Chanyeol yang memanggil nama Luhan hingga Luhan berlari ke ruang tengah. Luhan berlari gembira bukan karena Chanyeol, tapi ia berlari untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Dimana Baekhyun?", tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Dia di kamarnya", jawab Luhan acuh. Luhan melihat sebuket bunga putih di tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum sumringah. "Wah, kau membelikan ini untukku?"

Chanyeol segera mendorong Luhan menjauh. "Ini bukan untukmu."

"Kalau bukan untukku lalu siapa?", rengek Luhan. Wajah cemberut Luhan berubah masam saat tahu pikiran Chanyeol. "Apa ini untuk—"

"Baekhyun!", potong Sehun.

"Menyebalkan sekali", gumam Luhan. Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun dengan mata menyala. "Kenapa kau tidak membelikan bunga untukku?"

"Aku benci hal kekanakan seperti itu", sindir Sehun untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya memasang ekspresi mengancam untuk Sehun, namun yang ditatap hanya terkikik geli. Chanyeol bergegas untuk masuk, namun Luhan segera menahannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa eonnie itu marah padaku."

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Luhan menghela nafas,"Kau tahu aku terbiasa bicara pedas pada mantan-mantan kekasihmu. Dan aku bicara beberapa hal dengannya, aku tahu aku tidak sopan, dan sepertinya ia tersinggung karena hal itu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sama seperti wanita-wanita sebelumnya, aku mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak akan menikah dan sepertinya ia terpukul karena hal itu."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi dan hanya masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh pada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa aku salah?", tanya Luhan takut.

Sehun menggeleng prihatin. "Kurasa kali ini kau salah."

"Aku terbiasa memperlakukan pacar Chanyeol seperti itu, lalu kenapa kali ini salah?"

"Aku rasa Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, dan dia sedang dilema memikirkan pernikahan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat kesimpulan semudah itu?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar Chanyeol berubah? Dia tidak pernah bermain dengan wanita ataupun pergi ke club sejak Baekhyun datang, dia bahkan rela menunggu Baekhyun di rumah sakit, dia juga sudah mempersiapkan penerbangan ke Jepang untuk menemui keluarga Baekhyun, dan kau lihat hari ini? Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Chanyeol membeli bunga dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidakkah kau berpikir dia sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Aku tidak mengenal wanita itu dengan baik, jadi bagaimana bisa aku berbuat baik dan pura-pura manis di depannya? Kau tahu aku bukan tipe orang bermuka dua seperti itu."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan menenangkannya. "Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun, kau akan menyukainya jika kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik."

Luhan mengadah untuk melihat Sehun. "Apa menurutmu Chanyeol marah padaku?"

"Ku pikir Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka menyimpan dendam seperti itu. Besok cobalah bicara dengannya. Sekarang ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu sampai di rumah. Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia sesekali melihat ke ujung ruangan dengan khawatir. Namun ia akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sehun hingga keluar dari mansion Chanyeol.

-Baddest Male-

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun penuh dengan rasa keragu-raguan. Ia menatap sebuket bunga putih di tangannya lalu memutuskan untuk menyimpan bunga itu di belakang punggungnya. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kayu itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara langkah dan kunci yang diputar. Tak lama Baekhyun muncul. "Ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari sikap Baekhyun yang berubah ketus, tidak seperti tadi siang saat ia mengantar wanita ini pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol mencoba memakluminya setelah mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Apa kau marah?", tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Marah untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena sesuatu yang Luhan katakan."

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali menyadarkanku akan satu hal."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya di depan Chanyeol. "Ku rasa memang seharusnya aku pergi setelah anak ini lahir."

"Kenapa?", desak Chanyeol.

"Itu perjanjiannya, lagipula kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kau marah karena Luhan bilang aku tidak akan menikah?", Chanyeol mengeluarkan bunga _baby breath_ dari balik punggungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertegun melihat bunga berwarna putih itu. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya saat menatap bunga itu dan Chanyeol secara bergantian seakan menuntut penjelasan.

Chanyeol mengangkat pundaknya, bertingkah kaku. "Ini pertama kalinya aku memberikan bunga untuk wanita. Jadi aku tahu kalau saat ini kau sedang berpikir kalau aku aneh, tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untukmu dan berharap kau dan juga bayi di dalam kandunganmu selalu sehat."

Chanyeol semakin menyodorkan sebuket bunga itu sampai Baekhyun bersedia mengambilnya.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat ke Jepang untuk besok lusa. Jadi kita bisa melihat ibumu."

Baekhyun menganga di tempatnya. "Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa kau terpesona padaku sekarang? Aku orang yang sangat sibuk tapi aku sengaja memberikan waktu untuk menemanimu pergi."

Baekhyun tersenyum sekaligus mendecih. Tidak dipungkiri ia merasa senang dengan kabar tak terduga yang dibawa Chanyeol hari ini, terlebih lagi ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan benar-benar menemaninya.

Chanyeol maju selangkah dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Karena itu jangan dengarkan kabar apapun tentangku, baik itu dari Luhan atau siapapun. Kau harus tahu sebenarnya Luhan seperti gadis kecil yang baik, ia seperti itu karena terlalu menyukaiku."

Chanyeol menarik senyum lebarnya. "Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk samar. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun, udara di sekitarnya terasa menipis karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyentuhnya. Terlebih lagi sikap pria itu yang berubah drastis padanya.

"Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Bagaimana?", tawar Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini dulu", ujar Baekhyun. Ia menunduk untuk melihat bunga baby breath putihnya. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk jalan menuju kamarnya yang memang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dengan senyum mengembang. Ia mengisi penuh air ke dalam vas kaca dan memindahkan bunga pemberian Chanyeol ke dalamnya. Senyum Baekhyun memudar saat melihat bunga itu semakin dekat. Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan perasaannya terombang-ambing seperti air. Sebenarnya ia hanya butuh kepastian dari Chanyeol. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Baekhyun tidak siap jika tahu Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, jika tidak ada pernikahan, itu artinya bayinya akan menjadi milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraba permukaan perutnya. Sejak awal ia tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan bayinya pada Chanyeol, semua kata-kata yang ia lontarkan hanyalah alat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri agar terlihat kuat. Baekhyun merasa ia memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu, tapi sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah tega meninggalkan darah dagingnya begitu saja dan lari dari tanggung jawab.

Sekarang yang Baekhyun harus pastikan adalah satu hal. Apakah Chanyeol mencintainya atau tidak. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan berharap terlalu banyak dan membuat dirinya sendiri terluka.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Hai halo hai halo!**

**Chapter 11 datang!**

**Masih ngambang ya? Hubungan Chanbaek gak jelas?**

**Sama kayak saya yang gak jelas. Sebenarnya bingung mau bikin chapter ini kayak gimana. Huft.**

**Dan sesuai request, kemarin ada yang minta, "Author, selipin moment Sehun sama Luhan dong."**

**Nah, udah saya selipin sedikit tuh. Kurang? Gak puas? Maaf.**

**Saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah, jadi mood masih suka jelek kalau udah nulis ff. Problem kampus kebawa sampai sini.**

**Dan buat yang tanya ini sampai chapter berapa? Saya gak bisa jawab akuratnya berapa, tapi saya berencana bikin ini gak sampai chapter 20, kalau bisa kurang dari itu.**

**Dan buat beberapa orang yang bilang ff saya plagiat, tolong dibaca di CHAPTER 1 saya sudah pernah bilang saya mengambil ide cerita dari seorang penulis novel online bernama "Prince" jadi sudah jelas kalau misalnya ada kesamaan cerita. Tapi saya tegaskan tidak sepenuhnya cerita ini mengikuti alur novel online tersebut. Saya merubah banyak bagian serta endingnya. –elus dada-**

**Sekian salam-salam dari saya, semoga kalian tetap tabah dan sabar nunggu chapter depan ya.**

**Have a nice day!~**


End file.
